Sirius' Obsession
by leggy freak003
Summary: Mina is having a lot of problems, one of them just happens to be Sirius Black. What's a girl to do when the sexiest guy in Gryffindor house blackmails you into being his girlfriend? SBOc Complete!
1. Blackmail

A/n: Honey, I'm home. Originally I had no intention of posting this, it was just something to keep the creative juices flowing until my own computer was working again (I'm currently using my mother's). I've decided that since I haven't had a chance to update my other stories, I'll give you something I can work on until I'm back in the saddle of my main stories.

D/c: I don't own Harry Potter, The Marauders, what have you. However, I can claim most of the plot on this story and Mina and Allison. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A girl moved through the halls of her new school quietly. She couldn't get caught. She would be in huge trouble with her head of house if she did. She'd been out every night this week and they were getting sick of it.

She smiled reaching her destination. The Library. She snuck in and moved to her section: Human Transformation.

She froze at the corner of the shelf just before, hearing voices. Shit, she wasn't the only one there. She heard frantic shushing and sighed. They'd noticed her somehow.

"Come out, we know you're there." Came a masculine voice. She snorted. James Potter. That would only mean his three goons, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. She growled quietly as she moved around the corner.

"Mina Rosland." Sirius Black hissed angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Black." Mina snapped. She was five three with waist length black hair that she kept ruthlessly tied at the base of her neck and honey brown eyes. She was average build in every aspect of her body, save her upper body strength, she was tightly and attractively toned. She was one of the few girls in her year that didn't have baby fat still.

The four boys in front of her were all set with varying degrees of muscle. James was well toned and honed with years of Quiddich under his belt. He was slightly taller than average with messy jet black hair and hazel eyes. Sirius was an inch taller than James with elegantly strait black hair at shoulder length and grey eyes. He too was well toned from his years as a beater. Remus was average height and well toned as well with chocolate brown hair that was cut and feathered. He had amberish brown eyes. Peter was short, with more fat than muscle, but not to much. He had watery black eyes and brownish blond hair that was in a bowl cut.

"We wont tell if you wont." Remus told her.

"The hell we wont." Sirius muttered, loving the idea of getting the Mina in trouble.

"How would you explain it to McGonagall?" Mina challenged. "You'd get yourself busted as well, Black."

James rose and pulled Mina around the corner. "Mina, look, we wont rat you out if you keep your mouth shut, we really need to keep the heat off us for the time being."

"What for, another prank?" Mina asked.

"Something like that." James told her seriously.

Mina thought for a moment. "I'll keep my trap shut, I'd have the same problem you do, what with busting myself out and what not."

"Thanks, Mina." James sighed. "What books did you need?"

"That's really none of your business." Mina growled. "I wont ask what your working on either. Don't really care, to be honest."

James nodded.

"All you have to do is get Black to keep his trap shut." Mina told him. "If I go down, you four follow."

"Fair enough."

Mina nodded and moved to the books she wanted. Feline Animagus Transformations. She smirked. She was a Lioness. She just needed to finish with her head and come up with the complete spell and she was done.

She took the three books she needed and sat down at a table as far away from the boys as possible without leaving the section. If you did, alarms went off to alert Madam Pince, especially this late.

Mina was in her sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was in Gryffindor House and Beater for the House Quiddich Team. She was also an academically model student. However, she had a penchant for breaking curfew and Rules, getting into fights, and generally causing chaos. She wasn't as bad as the four boys with her, but she was pretty close. The teachers hated her for it. The only one that showed any remote liking to her was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Andrew Baracs.

She was studying the transformation as a personal favor to her long time friend, Allison Wright. Allison was a Werewolf. The two had done some research on Werewolves of the past and found that they reacted well with Animagi. Since then Mina had been studying the transformation.

Allison wasn't the only werewolf in Hogwarts. Remus Lupin was as well. He knew that both girls knew that. They just never talked about it. He also knew that Allison was as well. They went to different places for the transformation. Allison was locked in a hidden room on school grounds while Remus went to the Shrieking Shack on the outskirts of Hogsmead.

Mina looked up when Remus walked over. He noticed her books and smiled. "For Alli?" He asked.

Mina nodded. "What do you want, Remus?"

"Just to thank you for keeping quiet. You've no idea what it means to me to know that I can trust you." Remus told her.

"Don't worry about it, Remus." Mina told him. "I haven't ratted out Alli, I wont rat you out."

"That's true, you haven't said anything about Alli, but I know for a fact that you don't like any of us very much, so I worry." Remus told her.

"I'll be honest with you, Rem." Mina told him. "Out of the four of you, you're the one I can tolerate most. You're intelligent and a good guy. Your buddies on the other hand could do with a good ass kicking now and again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get my head done tonight because, as you're aware, the full moon is next week, and I've already got enough problems as it is."

Remus nodded and returned to his friends.

An hour later Mina had finished what she needed to do. All she had to do was write up her full incantation and perform it and the necessary charms to keep her head as she was an animal. According to the books once you did them once you wouldn't need them again, they couldn't even be undone, so after tomorrow night, she was home free.

She put her books away and made her way to the door, completely ignoring the boys that were still there. She made her way quickly back to the common rooms and to her bed. Allison was still up.

"Did you manage it?" She asked in a hurried whisper. She was half a head taller that Mina and attractively toned as well, from the werewolf thing. She had blond hair that fell strait to just below her shoulders and piercing blue eyes with a ring of amber in them around the iris. She was slightly more endowed in the chest than Mina was and could wear anything flawlessly, if she chose.

"Yeah, all I need are the finishing touches and we'll be set for next week. I can do them tomorrow and be done with it." Mina hissed to her friend.

"Thanks, Mi, you don't know how much this means to me." Allison crooned softly.

"Right. Lets get some sleep, 'kay? We have Transfig first thing in the morning." Mina sighed.

Allison sighed and slid into her bed. "Mi, will you come over here tonight. The only reason I'm up is because He is haunting me again."

Mina smiled at her friend softly and pulled on her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of black velvet pants and a black sports bra and slid into her friend's bed. "Night, Alli." She muttered.

"Night, Mi." Allison responded.

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

The next morning Mina and Allison got out of bed and moved around the room at a slower pace than their hurried little bee of a dorm mate, Lily Evans.

"Lily, you gotta slow down." Mina sighed.

"Sorry, I can't find my notes from last Transfig class and we'll need them for today." Lily sighed.

Mina rolled her eyes and opened Lily's bag, pulling out the muggle folder that she kept all of her notes for Transfiguration class in. She pulled out the ones that Lily was referring to. "You're a scatter brain, Lil."

Lily gave her a grateful hug and took her things.

"Careful." Allison said as Lily headed for the door. "Potter is waiting to ambush you at the bottom of the stairs."

"Thanks, Alli, you're a godsend." Lily told her.

Lily also knew about Allison's condition, but she wasn't interested in doing anything illegal. She went down after sunrise to help her friend to the hospital wing, bandaging the worst of the injuries before doing so. Lily was a huge help.

Mina and Allison finished getting ready for class and made their way downstairs to the common room with their bags in hand. They were laughing and smiling at Lily's frantic antics this morning. She was like that only when exams were around the corner, which they were. They were the next week, actually. Their sixth year was almost over.

"Mi, I think we should wait until the new school term starts for you to start joining me, that way I don't have to worry about shocking my Wolf's system and then pulling it away." Allison told her.

"Alli, some days I think you worry about your wolf's health more than your own. That thing is going to kill you one of these days, and you're not even concerned about that part." Mina sighed.

Allison smiled. "I like to take care of myself all the way around, I always have. Even before I got bitten." It had only been three years. Allison still had nightmares about the man who'd done it. That's who He was.

"It's fine, Alli, it gives me more practice time while I wait." Mina sighed. Some days, honestly.

She looked up as they made their way to the portrait hole to go to breakfast. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were waiting for them, not even looking the least bit tired, not that Mina did either, but she was used to the late nights.

"Morning Rosland, Allison." Sirius said.

"For the record, I have nothing to do with this." Remus told Mina. "Alli, may I escort you down to breakfast, I'm afraid Mina is going to be … Tied up, for the duration of the journey down."

Allison and Mina exchanged wary looks. Allison had fancied Remus for little over a year now, but she'd never expected anything like this. Mina nodded and motioned forward with her hand. Allison noticed the position of the hand. It meant ' might as well.'

Allison nodded and took Remus' offered arm. He also took her bag and slung it over his shoulder with his own. Allison glanced back at Mina with a 'would you look at that' look.

Mina turned to Sirius and glared before she continued walking. "What do you want, Black?" She snapped out. She had a bad feeling about this.

"You, Gorgeous." Sirius said, silkily.

"Forgive me if I don't faint." Mina growled.

Sirius smirked. "That's fine, I'll just go to McGonagall's office and tell her that I saw you leave the tower for an hour last night."

Mina froze mid-stride. She pulled her foot back, spun on her heel, and faced him. "Pardon?"

"I'll rat you out." Sirius told her. "I spent a good portion of last night thinking of a way to do it without getting in trouble myself. I figure if I tell her I was only up late in the common room and saw you leave, I wont get any problems. Curfew is only for being in the common room, we can stay up as late as we want, I checked with Remus and Lily."

Mina slapped her hand to her forehead. He was smarter than she'd given him credit for. She couldn't get busted being so close to being done. She needed to finish this this week. "Fine, smart ass. What are your terms?" She was being Black Mailed by Sirius Black. Oh, Irony, how we despise you.

"Nothing much." Sirius told her. "As of final Exam, you're my girlfriend."

Mina wanted to gag. "What do you mean?"

Sirius smirked and stalked up to her like a wolf on it's prey. "Put simply, you're mine. Even in private. I get full access and you … well, you get to stay out of trouble."

"I don't see how this will carry into next term, as soon as we get on that train to go home anything I've done this year is null and void." Mina told him.

"Not that little mewing tick you have." Sirius told her. "And you have to start publicly warming up to me, or no one will believe it, and I have a reputation to keep."

"How did you know?" Mina asked, stepping back a couple paces.

"I saw which books you pulled down." Sirius told her, smirking still.

Mina wanted to rip that cocky smirk clear off his face.

"So what are you? A kitten, a fox?" Sirius asked as they started walking down to the Great Hall.

"A lioness." Mina mumbled. She couldn't believe this. "How long?"

"Until I get bored with you." Sirius told her. "Who knows, could be a week, could be a few months. When I'm done, I'll forget all about what you are and leave you alone, outside of what contact we'll have through Allison and Remus."

Mina groaned. Sirius Black was infamous for not having extended relationships, but when he did get a girl he like he kept her for anywhere from a month to six. She could be with this idiot for half a fucking year.

"Fine." Mina sighed. "But I get Sunday through Thursday mostly with Lily and Alli."

"Fine, I'm mostly busy with the boys then anyway." Sirius told her, smirking. "See you around, Babe." With that he vanished into a secret passage and was gone.

Mina sighed in disgust. How could she have been so stupid. She should have left when they noticed her. Now she was stuck with Sirius 'asshole of the world' Black indefinitely. This sucked.

She made her way down to the Great Hall and sat down between Lily and Allison. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"I'll tell you later." Mina told her as she glared at Sirius, who was chatting with James.

"If you're sure …" Allison muttered.

"Trust me, this is something we'll want to discuss in private." Mina growled.

Allison nodded and they finished their Breakfast and headed to Transfiguration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: there you go, the first chapter. Hope you liked it.

The odds of this story going full are nil, but I figured my loving readers would like something to tide them over until I can get back to _The American Twin_, _Middle Earth_, and _Why Me_.

I love you all.

Leggy freak003


	2. Learning

A/n: so here's chapter two. I got some good reviews for chapter one so I hope I get the same for chapter two. I love you all. I didn't think that you all would like this story as much as you do. Thank you.

D/c: As I've said before, Harry Potter, The Marauders, and any thing recognizable from the Potter-verse is not mine. Mina and Allison, however, are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, after classes had ended, Mina, Allison, and Lily, whom had become interested at the glare, were locked in their dorm room.

"So spill." Lily told her.

"Sirius Black is Black mailing me into being his girlfriend." Mina told them.

A chorus of WHAT? Filled the room.

"When did this happen?"

"Why?"

"How long?"

"With what?"

The questions fired back and forth from Lily to Allison and back in rapid succession.

"This morning, I've no idea, until he's bored with me, and my little excursion last night and something else he dug up." Mina answered.

"Go to McGonagall." Lily told her. "He can't do this, it's illegal."

"Doesn't matter." Mina muttered, laying back on her bed. "He'll get bored fast and it'll be over. It doesn't start till final exam anyway. I think he just wants something to do this summer, it's no big."

"Or rather, someone to do." Allison laughed.

"It's not funny." Lily told her.

"Sure it is. She's stuck with THE Sirius Black until further notice. You have to admit that it's kinda funny." Allison told her.

Lily smirked. "You're right."

"Oh yeah, it's really funny." Mina muttered. "I can't stand him and he's developed a nearly James-like obsession with me."

Lily stiffened. James Potter had been chasing her for nearly three years now, constantly showing off and asking her out. It was a touchy topic. "Well, I'd say you're screwed in that case."

Mina rolled her eyes. Lily was frosty when James Potter came up. "Yeah, what's the worst that can happen, I fall in love with him?"

All three girls looked at each other a moment and burst out laughing. That would never happen.

The three girls went down to the common room still laughing. They saw the Marauders, as James and his friends called themselves, sitting around the fireplace.

Allison smiled at Mina. "I didn't tell you, did I? Remus and I are an item now."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Sirius said something about that, the pompus bastard."

"Did I hear someone take my name in vain?" Sirius asked, looking over at them. "Oh, it was my dear Mina. Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" He gave her a pointed look and glanced at the spot on the couch beside him.

"Who knows." Mina muttered as she and the other two girls moved over to the boys. Mina obediently sat down next to Sirius. His arm slipped around her shoulders and she had to fight back a growl.

He noticed. "Down, Kitten." He hissed in her ear. She slanted him a glare. He only smirked. "So, Prongs, you were saying?"

"Anyway, according to McGonagall there's going to be one last Hogsmead trip after exams are over. Just before we get our results." James said.

"Sounds like fun." Mina muttered. She mentally groaned, seeing the smile on Sirius' face.

"What do you say, Kitten, go with me?"

Mina fought with her mouth for a moment. Don't say no, don't say no. "If I have to."

"Of course you don't." Lily told her.

"Oh, but she does." Sirius told Lily, smirking. "And she knows it."

Lily glared at Sirius while Mina was busy trying not to punch him in the face.

James started laughing. Peter started laughing. They thought it was funny that Sirius had to resort to black mail to get a girl. They learned, after six years, they learned.

Then again, Mina had hated Sirius since third year when he pranked her and turned her hair green. He knew she was an American, so every March seventeenth he turned her hair green. She hated him for it. Each year it lasted longer and longer. So far it was up to six hours.

Remus wasn't amused. He liked Mina, and he trusted her. He didn't want her to turn on him because of his asshole best friend.

James perked up, seeing his friend's good fortune. "So what do you say, Lily?"

Before Lily could crush his dreams again Mina spoke up. "Of course she will, you can double with me and Sirius." She smirked at her date. He actually was smiling.

"Mina, do you want to die tonight?" Lily asked.

Mina raised her hands in a series of gestures. Basically it meant 'If I have to suffer, so do you'. "Of course not, but it'll be fun."

"Oh!" Allison said, getting into the spirit. She was perched on Remus' lap, while Lily was sitting on the floor next to Mina. "We can triple. If Peter can get a date we can go four."

"Sounds good." Sirius said, leaning back on the love seat he and Mina share, his arm draped over the back.

Mina glanced at him. She didn't think he would go with it. Allison had just saved her ass in a major way.

They sat talking for a while, just relaxing. James checked the clock and smiled. "Tomorrow's the last Quiddich match of the season. We have our last practice tonight. Shall we?"

Mina and Sirius rose with him. Mina hated Sirius, and Sirius was obsessed with Mina, but on the Quiddich pitch all that melted away and they were in perfect sync. As beaters on the team they had to be, otherwise their team would be in chaos. James was their star Chaser and captain. So they all had a good time.

"Team, time for Practice." James called to the common room. Four other people rose from their conversations or whatever else they were doing. They moved to their dorms and when they came down they were all in their practice uniforms and had their brooms in hand. Sirius and Mina nodded to each other. They had to be at their best. It was the final game and they were face Slytherin who was, admittedly, doing well.

Lily, Allison, and Remus made their way down to the Quiddich Pitch with the team. They always watched the practices because of their friends. They knew what to expect.

As the team geared up for their final practice, they chatted. James insisted on doing stretches before they started flying. It wasn't a bad idea. They weren't stiff when they got onto their brooms. They were the only team that did this. He'd gotten the Idea from Lily and Mina who were muggleborns. He'd caught Mina stretching before one practice and when he asked why he liked the idea.

From stretches they moved to flying drills. After that James let the balls fly, The Quaffle, the Snitch, and one of the two Bludgers. Mina immediately hit the Bludger to Sirius. They batted it back and forth while the rest of the team went about practicing with their own balls. The Chasers all bounced the Quaffle around, trying to get it past their Keeper. The Seeker kept going after the Snitch to catch it so he could get to it before the other team's Seeker.

Mina smirked as she pelted the Bludger back to Sirius, sending it to the right a bit. He shot it back at the left. They were testing each other's reflexes. They had to. They had to be in top form for the match tomorrow.

An hour later James called it a night. "Alright team, lets take it in for cool down and get back up to the common room. I want everyone in bed by ten at the latest." It was only eight thirty.

They wrapped practice up and put the balls away. They went up to their rooms and made their way back to the common room. Sirius and Mina were beat. The Bludgers were more forceful that normal. They were geared up for the final match as much as any of the players.

Mina had taken a Bludger to the leg when her reflexes faltered. She needed to go the hospital wing to make sure that nothing was wrong.

Sirius came over to her as they hit the ground. "Need some help, Kitten?" he asked.

Mina nodded. "You got me in the leg."

"Sorry about that, I hit it a little high."

Mina nodded.

"Okay, lets go." Sirius told her.

He supported her from the right side, the leg she was hit in.

"Oi, Prongs." Sirius called. "Gotta take Kitten up to the Hospital Wing."

James looked up. "What happened?"

"Caught a Bludger in the leg, no big." Mina told him as Lily and Allison ran up with Remus walking up behind. "It's not going to affect my game."

James looked at her with concern. "If you're sure …"

"Not like I got much choice." Mina told him. "No one else can keep up with Sirius."

James nodded. "All right. See you in the common room."

Mina and Sirius nodded.

Mina looked at her friends. "You guys go on ahead. I might as well get used to being in his presence."

Lily and Allison nodded and headed back up with the team as Sirius and Mina made their way up to the school ahead of the team.

"You're sure you're okay for tomorrow?" Sirius asked. "I don't want to lose my partner on a practice injury."

"I'm fine. Just want to get it checked out. Chances are it minor and will be fine tomorrow." Mina told him.

Sirius nodded.

"Thanks for the concern though." Mina muttered.

They made it to the Hospital Wing and Sirius set her on a bed before going to get Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.

"What is it this time?" The young nurse asked.

"Just need you to check on my leg, Madam P." Mina told her. "Took a Bludger to it. Don't think it's broken, but I want to be sure."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. She was cautious. That was more than could be said for the rest of the Quiddich Players in the school. They all thought they were invincible.

She ran some tests and smiled. "Not broken." She confirmed. "Just a bruise, I can clear it up in a few minutes, stay here."

Mina nodded and smiled. The Bludger had only barely touched her when she'd moved and smacked it back at her partner.

"That's good news then." Sirius said, sitting in one of the incredibly uncomfortable chairs that Madam Pomfrey kept by the beds.

"Very good. James wont strangle me for having to miss the match." Mina said smiling.

Sirius smiled. "Yeah. Can't have that, then I'd be out a girlfriend."

"I'm sure you'd get over it." Mina told him.

"What's your favorite color?" Sirius asked her out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Mina asked.

"Dumb curiosity. I've only ever seen you in your school uniform, even on weekends." Sirius told her. "And I go home with James for break so I don't see you then, either."

Mina sighed. Wow, this was weird. "Blue."

"Any specific shade?"

"Navy. It's the closest thing you can have to black without actually having an absence of color." Mina told him.

Sirius nodded. "That's true in the blue range, but there are other colors that go into black easily as well, purple, red, … Green." He made a face at the last color.

"You honestly hate the color green simply because of Slytherins?" Mina asked.

"You don't?" Sirius shot back.

"Not really, not that I'd be caught dead wearing the color in the Wizarding World, but in the muggle world it's more of an earthy color." Mina told him.

"That's right, you're a muggleborns, aren't you?" Sirius asked her.

"Kinda." Mina sighed. "Might as well be."

"Why's that?"

"My great Grandfather is a squib. Married another squib, who had a squib who married another squib, who had a squib who married a muggle, who had me, who ended up magical." Mina told him, laying back. "Like I said, might as well be."

"So you're a half-blood." Sirius surmised.

"From a line of squibs, yes." Mina told him.

"Alright, Miss Rosland, here's that potion. Drink it quickly." The Nurse told her.

Mina took it. She'd had to do this before, same potion, different portion of her anatomy, different reason for having the bruise. She plugged her nose and threw the potion back, never letting it touch her tongue. Doing shots with her cousin had paid off.

Mina handed the vial back to the nurse.

"All right, since it's on your leg, I want you to sit there for the twenty minutes it takes to heal." Madam Pomfrey told her.

Mina nodded and smiled. She could already feel it working.

"So what drew you to Lily and Allison?" Sirius asked.

"What is this, twenty questions?" Mina asked.

"I'm just trying to learn a little about you." Sirius told her. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter ask questions when it comes to mine and James' girls."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Lily is just the kind of person that draws people in. It's her personality, she has these mothering tendencies, but she's also a total girl, ya know what I mean?"

"Not really." Sirius told her.

Mina shook her head. "Boys." She sighed. "We'll compare to say … me. Lily is one of the girls that takes hours in the shower, is incredibly meticulous about her appearance and makeup, things like that. She's not high maintenance but she likes to look good. Me. I don't care either way, I do what I feel like that day, I may go with no make up, I may go all out."

Sirius nodded. "I get it, what about Allison?"

Mina smiled at how she and Allison met. They'd been first years and Allison was being picked on, at the mercy of none other than now graduated Lucius Malfoy. Mina had stepped in and planted her boot in his face. She's always been a punked out bad ass. Combat boots, Baggy pants, baggy shirts. She'd always been ready to kick someone's ass. And she HATED bullies. Malfoy had also caught her on a bad day. She broke his nose and got detention for a month. She and Allison had been friends since.

"Allison and I became friends because she was a good person in a bad spot. She needed someone to take care of her so that's what I've done, its just coincidental that she's now my best friend in the world." Mina told him.

"I remember. Lucius Malfoy being his usual self, until a mysterious boot connects with his nose, breaking it." Sirius said, a wistful smile on his lips. "Do you still have the blood on the boot?"

"No, I washed it off, it was contaminating my boots." Mina told him. "I'll tell you, I only look delicate."

Sirius smiled. She did, she looked fragile and breakable, but he knew better. She'd taken a Bludger to the head in third year and came out of it without even a concussion.

When Mina's time in the Hospital Wing was up she hopped off the bed and tested her leg. She was fine now. She smiled. Tomorrow was in the bag. She and Sirius made their way to the Common Room, reaching it just as the Curfew bell rang out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: there you have it. Chapter two. Mina tolerating Sirius, interesting. Hope you liked it.

THANKS TO: _HopelessRomantic44_ and _Rabid-Sirius-Fangirl_. My two wonderful reviewers. Special thanks to my beloved sister, _Bleeding Black Roses_, who gave me her review in person. I love you sis.

TRIVIA: Who was the wandmaker that Voldemort went after.

HINT: He made the wand of Victor Krum

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Much Love for my few readers.

Leggy Freak003


	3. Dating

A/n: I thought I would be nice and post a second chapter while I'm here.

D/c: See previous Chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gryffindor came out on top in the Quiddich Final with a hundred fifty point lead. Mina and Sirius had a hell of a time keeping up with the Bludgers, but they managed it.

James was so happy that he was near tears. The rest of the team was hugging each other and jumping while the two Marauders and Mina stood by and smiled at each other, giving each other high fives. They were the only ones that would remain on the team next year. Everyone else was seventh year so they were all graduating that year.

The others turned to James, Sirius, and Mina.

The only female chaser smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Thanks to you three we've won our final year. Thank you."

"It wasn't just us." Mina told her. "You guys did your share as well."

The girl smiled. "Thank you anyway."

The other male chaser pulled his female counter part into a kiss and spun her around. They'd been an item since their fifth year.

"I'm thinking party in the Gryffindor dorms tonight." Sirius stated as McGonagall came over, holding the Quiddich Cup, tears in her eyes. She pulled the whole team into a hug. She handed the Cup to James, who was Captain, and she laughed as the whole team hoisted him onto their shoulders.

Mina laughed as she and Sirius were left behind and James basked into the glory. He was in his element.

"lets get up to the common room." Sirius suggested. "They'll want to party all night after this one."

Mina nodded as Lily and Allison ran over with Remus and Peter on their heels.

"That was spectacular!" Lily yelled as she and Allison hugged Mina. The three girls linked arms and left the boys in the dust, chatting about the match and the win.

Remus clapped Sirius on the back. "Well done, mate." He said, smiling.

"Thanks, Moony." Sirius said, smiling. "It was great. I've never had a rush like that."

Peter smiled up at him. "So what are we doing this weekend?"

"Hogsmead weekend." Sirius told him. "Got a date yet?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't think I'll bother this time. I'll let you three have your day and meet up with you Sunday for the pre-exam prank."

Sirius and Remus nodded as they made their way up to the school.

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

The next day was Saturday. While most girls in Gryffindor were sleeping in from the party the night before, the three sixth year girls had bowed out early. They needed sleep. Lily and Mina needed their sleep to deal with their dates for Hogsmead that day.

All three girls woke around the same time and started getting ready, taking turns in the shower. All of them dressed meticulously and did their makeup the same. If they were going out with the three most coveted Marauders, they were going to look good when they did.

Mina had settled for a black leather pleated skirt and a navy blue halter top shirt that had two strings that tied around her torso and then the two straps that tied behind her neck. She pulled on a pair of navy blue and black striped toe socks that went up to her knees and a pair of combat boots. She pulled her hair into a half pony tail, curling the portion that was in the hair tie. She had on black fading into navy blue eye shadow with black eyeliner. She used a slight amount of brownish red blush. She put on black lipstick and a clear lip-gloss over it. She smirked seeing the effect she wanted. She'd make him drool for treating her like that.

Lily had gone for a denim mini skirt and a ruby red halter top with a denim bolero jacket. She pulled on a pair of strapy black high heeled sandals and painted her toe and finger nails black. She did subtle black makeup and a red lipstick with clear lip-gloss and no blush. She crimped all of her hair and pulled it all of it into a high ponytail, and brushed it out to make it look like she had a tight wave to it.

Allison left her hair alone and went with the barest of make up. She had on a pair of daisy duke shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top with black flip flops.

"Ready to go girls?" Mina asked, grabbing her messenger bag and wallet.

"You know it." Lily told her. "Time to make 'em drool." She grabbed her purse and made her way to the stairs.

Allison nodded and put her wallet in her back pocket. They all had both muggle and magical money, but Mina carried all of the magical money in her messenger bag.

The three of them made their way downstairs to see their dates waiting for them. Instantly all three boys started drooling.

Mina smirked inwardly seeing the look on Sirius' face. She had him, hook, line, and stinker. She giggled to herself at the private joke.

"What's so funny, Kitten?" Sirius asked, sauntering over.

"The stupid look on your face." Mina told him. She smirked. "Oh, wait, that's the expression you usually have, my bad."

Since there was no one but the other two Marauders and her friends there he slammed his hand into the wall behind her head. "You might want to watch it today, Rosland, you never know what can happen if I get pushed to far."

"I can take care of myself, Black." Mina told him. "I'm keeping up my end of the bargain in public, don't expect me to be as nice in private. I don't like you, I probably never will, I'm just trying to survive this until you get bored with me. Trust me, there wont be a broken heart in the end of this, just pure elation and joy."

Sirius smirked and leaned in, skimming his lips from her jaw bone to the incredibly sensitive skin behind her ear. "We'll see about that." Sirius told her, feeling her shiver.

"Damn you." Mina muttered.

Others started coming down the stairs groggily. Sirius pulled back. "Come on, Kitten, we've got a town to see."

Mina glared at him behind his back and followed, well, was led, out the portrait hole, her friends and their date behind her.

"Sirius," Lily said slowly once they were clear of prying ears. "I hope you know what you're doing is Illegal."

"So is the dirt I have on her, Lily." Sirius told her, smirking over his shoulder as he pulled Mina up to his side and put his arm around her waist. Mina wanted to gag, but fought it back.

"Sirius, lay off. Why are you tormenting her like this?" Allison asked.

Sirius looked back at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Cause it's fun."

Mina glared at him. "See why I can't stand him, Alli, he's nothing more than a cocky pretty boy who thinks he can do what he wants when he wants."

Sirius' hold tightened. Damn her, She'd see, there was more to this than him trying to get his way. If she wasn't so damn interesting and sexy he wouldn't be having this problem; but she was, and there in lied the problem.

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

At some point Mina realized her second mistake of the week so far. It could have been the mountain of sweets Sirius had insisted on buying her, not that she was complaining about that, or the Butterbeer that she'd been forced to share with him. The mistake was letting him push her around. He was treating her well, better than every other broad he'd taken on a date to Hogsmead, but there were underlying currents of fury and impatience.

Mina laughed with her friends, cuddled up to him like a dutiful fan girl, but even he wasn't thick enough to miss the malice under it all.

Eventually everyone broke off and made their way to the outskirts of town. Remus and Allison broke off to do their own thing. Lily adamantly refused to leave Mina's side, thus sticking James with them as well.

Eventually though, James took Lily's arm and led her away for two reasons. The first was to give Sirius and Mina some alone time and the second was to get Lily alone as well.

Sirius smirked as they were left alone in the meadow they'd gone into. He sat down and smirked up at her. "Have a seat."

Mina refused with a rather colorful phrase that she loved to give him and remained standing.

"Stubborn to the end, aren't you?" Sirius asked, taking hold of her arm and pulling her down.

Mina fell over and refused to move from her laying position. She glared at him as she lay there, not caring what he thought.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know what your problem with me is, but I'm sick of it." He told her.

"Good for you. Leave me alone and you wouldn't have that problem." Mina growled.

"If you say so." Sirius told her. "Just what is it about me that sets your fur on end?"

"Your personality, for a start." Mina mumbled. She was enjoying the sunshine. He was warm on her skin. She rolled over to lay on her stomach.

"So you come with me dressed like that?" Sirius asked her.

"It's to torture you, and I know how much your reputation means to you." Mina told him. She was going to end up going to sleep on him at this rate, not that she minded, but she was sure to wake up with some hex or another if she did.

"At least you're honest." Sirius muttered.

"There's also this little tick you seem to have about turning my hair green every March seventeenth. I didn't even know you knew about St. Patrick's Day." Mina told him.

"I did some research." Sirius told her. "To be honest, Mina, you fascinate me. You're one of the three girls that isn't swooning at my feet, but you seem to be able to put all hatred aside when it comes to Quiddich and work with me. Most others wouldn't have been able to do that. Most people who hate me hate me all the time."

"I don't hate you, Sirius, you just piss me off, that's the part I hate." Mina told him. "You think it's cool to go around hexing people because they annoy you? If everyone did that then you'd have at least fifty hexes on you a day. And that's not counting the other Marauders. Most people find it easy to ignore your antics, until they become the victims. You attack whole houses at a time, think about it."

Sirius stared at her a moment. Who knew this would go from answers to a lecture. "I don't need a lecture, Mina."

"No, you probably don't. I'm pretty sure you know what you do is wrong. But you asked for the answer, and I gave it to you. That's the main problem I have with you. Your antics. It's the same problem Lily has with James, but that's also plus his ego." Mina sighed. "I like you guys, I really do, but sometimes your just a bit to much to handle, ya know?"

Sirius smiled at her. "You like me, hu?"

"Boys!" Mina sighed. "One track minds."

"But you love us anyway."

"Not really."

Sirius watched her for a minute. "You're tense." He pointed out.

"Exams are coming up."

"You're tired."

"Studying."

"You're lying."

"What's your point?" Mina asked. Like she was going to tell him what was wrong.

"You been sick lately?"

"None of your business." Mina snapped.

"Sure it is, you're my girlfriend, I have a right to know what's wrong with you." Sirius told her.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"About a month and a half along." Mina sighed rolling back onto her back. "The bastard was just looking for a quick lay, when he found out that I was pregnant he dumped me and told me to go back to the father." She turned her head away from Sirius. "What a joke. I'm so pathetic. A few well chosen words and I'm spilling my guts to one of the biggest loudmouth in Hogwarts."

"Mina, I'm not going to say anything to anyone." Sirius told her. "Who's is it?"

"Diggory's." Mina muttered. "The bastard has designs on that little Blakely bimbo in Hufflepuff, he just wanted to get laid."

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked her.

"Raise it." Mina told him. "There's nothing else I can do. I can't even begin to consider an abortion and I could never bring myself to give away someone who has lived in my body for nine months."

"Did you know he was only looking for a quick roll?" Sirius asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Mina told him.

"Just want to make sure I have the whole story when I explain to the boys why we're pranking him." Sirius told her with his most charming smile.

Mina started laughing. She couldn't help it. They always butted heads, but he was willing to help her with one of her biggest problems. When she finally calmed down she smiled at him. "Thanks." She sighed. "No, I didn't know. He was incredibly smooth about it. Taking me out, passing me love notes in class, you name it, he did it. And then when I finally trusted him enough to sleep with him that was it. It was done. He looked at me and told me 'thanks for the roll, babe, but it wont be happening again.' I was so furious that I destroyed the room. I mean destroyed it. I'd never used some of the spells that shot out of my mouth. By the time I was done you wouldn't have known what had gone on in that room."

Sirius smiled. "Got a temper, don't you."

"It's volcanic." Mina told him. "So what are you going to do to him?"

"Dunno yet." Sirius said. "Do Lily and Alli know?"

Mina nodded. "It's kinda hard to miss the morning pray to the porcelain god."

"What about the teachers?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." Mina sighed. "I had to tell them why I was going to start missing classes in nine months. Dumbledore was really good about it. He's arranged for a house elf to help me when the time comes. I get a month and a half after it's born to take care of it. And the teachers, even the ones that don't like me, are to send me homework and count me for anything I send them. The only problems I have are the practical and even then I'm hoping to talk to them about sending me essays to do in it's place."

Sirius cracked up. "So what are you hoping it is?"

"A girl. It'll be easier for me to raise it on my own." Mina laughed.

"You don't plan on getting married?" Sirius asked.

Mina shook her head. "No man wants a woman with baggage. I may end up working somewhere that I can take the baby to work with me."

"You know, that assessment isn't always true." Sirius told her.

"You mean to tell me that you would date a girl that has children?" Mina asked him.

"If I had enough interest in her, outside of sex." Sirius said. "Wouldn't do a one night stand with a girl who has kids."

"Admirable." Mina muttered. "So what's with this interest in me. You can't honestly tell me that you think I'm interesting."

"Actually I can. You've got several conflicting attitudes. I want a chance to sort them out." Sirius told her. "Especially when you're around me."

Mina rolled her eyes. "So you resort to blackmail. Real original."

Sirius smiled and rolled over her, straddling her hips. "If you say so." He smirked when he heard her breath catch. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Real cute, smartass, get off." Mina told him.

"I don't think I will, I'm actually quite comfortable." Sirius told her, smiling.

"Bastard." Mina told him as his hands started traveling over her stomach and chest. She arched against him involuntarily. "Oh, Gods." She moaned.

Sirius leaned over and pressed his lips to her throat as she threw her head back. Nipping there he moved up to her lips. Claiming them he felt a fire kindle in the pit of his stomach. This was right. Not matter what she said, this was right.

Mina felt she could have died happy then. He was kissing her, and she'd been kissed by some great kissers, but this was above and beyond anything she'd had before. When she opened her mouth at his tongue's request they battled.

When Sirius pulled away he smirked. "Not bad, eh?"

Mina smirked back up at him. "Not at all." She wanted him to do it again.

Sirius leaned over and started nipping and sucking on her collar bone after nosing her tie aside. She could feel his little friend pushing against her lower stomach. She brushed against him and smirked feeling and hearing him groan.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." Mina told him, "And definitely not so soon in to whatever it is we have."

Sirius grunted his assent and kept at her neck.

"Sirius, Gods." Mina murmured.

Sirius pulled away smiling. "Mine." he breathed.

Mina smiled up at him. "I don't belong to anyone. But I'm willing to compromise."

"I hate that word."

"I'll bet you do." Mina laughed. "Think of it this way. If I 'belong' to you, then it goes both ways. I can't have anyone else, and neither can you."

"Fair enough." Sirius told her. "I don't cheat on my girls."

Mina smiled. "Good to know, but I want the provision anyway. I'll have my ears to the ground and my claws ready."

Sirius smiled. "We're quite a pair aren't we." He sighed. "What would you say if I told you that I've wanted you for a long time?"

"I'd ask you why." Mina told him.

Sirius smiled. "Because I've always found you interesting. Lily and Allison were off limits. They're not my type anyway. You're the only girl that isn't swooning at my feet, as I've said. I've always wondered why."

"Because you're an arrogant dog." Mina told him. "Simple as that."

"You wound me." Sirius told her.

"Your ego can take a couple hits and still fill the majority of Europe." Mina told him. "You're not so bad when you're in the public eye, ya know."

"Well, I have an image to keep." Sirius told her, smiling.

"Yeah, I know." Mina sighed and closed her eyes and Sirius moved off of her. He checked his watch.

"We should get back. It's almost time to be in." Sirius told her.

Mina nodded. Sirius got up and reached down a hand to help Mina up. After a short dizzy spell she linked her hands with his and walked with him back. She was content. It was enough.

Sirius smiled at her as they met up with their friends. James was grinning like an idiot, Lily was looking mildly annoyed, and Allison and Remus were in good moods. Sirius and James bent their heads together and started talking rapidly. Remus rolled his eyes and smiled at the girls.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." The girls said together.

"Bye boys." Mina called over her shoulder. "And Sirius, if anyone but the Marauders finds out about that little thing that I told you about regarding me and a certain Hufflepuff, I'll know where it came from and who's ass I need to kick." She blew him a kiss and followed Remus down to the carriages.

Sirius and James realized they were being left behind and Remus was walking off with three beautiful girls so they followed, catching up to their dates.

Back in the castle the six teens unloaded their purchases and made their way around the grounds for a walk. Mina needed the air and the people around her or she'd probably do something that she'd regret later with Sirius.

Sirius explained to the other three Marauders what was going on and they were all for pranking Diggory. Lily for once wasn't going to stop them and had some colorful ideas on how to get the bastard back. Allison smiled and hugged Mina for opening up to someone who would openly do something about the bastard.

Exams started the next week so they all made their way up to the castle for some study time and alone time with their friends.

When that came time for the two genders to split they did so. Sirius and Remus kissed their dates full on leaving both breathless and speachless.

James kissed Lily's hand with a bow and the three boys made their way to their own dorms.

The three girls raced to their's to talk about the day and study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: There you have it. A trip to Hogsmead and Mina opens up ... A little.

Love you all

leggy freak003


	4. Open the Circle of Vengance

A/n: I'm back!! I'm glad to see that so many more of you are looking into my story. It's really great. Here's chapter four. I hope you like it.

D/c: Mina and Allison, and most of the plot, are mine. Beyond that, it's all JKR's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius sat with James and Remus that afternoon talking.

"Should we tell Wormtail?" James asked.

"Wormtail won't give two shakes of a dog tail that Mina's in trouble, Prongs." Sirius told his childhood friend. "As far as he's concerned it's the girl's responsibility to take care of that."

Remus nodded. "Padfoot's right, for once." The werewolf sighed. "Alright, so what are we going to do to him."

"I'd say tell the school about it, but that would cause problems for Mina as well." James sighed. "That's the last thing we need. This kind of thing doesn't usually happen at Hogwarts. Not with access to books with contraceptive charms in them."

"Do you really think Diggory would pick up a book, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

Both boys started laughing. Remus just shook his head. "Actually, Amos is in the Charms Club, which requires a lot of reading from what Lily has told me."

James and Sirius sighed.

"We need something good." Sirius muttered. "Something that's not going to cause problems for Kitten."

"Why do you keep calling her that?" James asked.

"She's a lioness Animagus." Sirius told him. "It's just a way to tease her."

"Which reminds me, Padfoot, since when was she not seething pure hatred towards you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, exactly what happened in the field?" James asked.

"We talked, kissed a little, talked some more." Sirius told him, smirking. "She's not all claws and teeth, which surprised the hell out of me."

"Interesting. I noticed the scent change in her when you two came back, and she wasn't shooting you death glares." Remus told him, smiling. "Think you've finally found your Lily?"

"I know I have." Sirius told him. "She's actually willing to go through with it."

"How long till you cut her louse?" James asked.

"I'm not going to, but I am going to tell her that I'm not going to hold the whole Animagus thing over her head, she hasn't even fully completed the transformation, so technically has done nothing illegal."

"You are such an ass." James laughed.

Sirius nodded. "Back to the problem at hand …"

Remus smirked. "How about ….

XKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKXKX

Mina sighed as she woke up the next morning. She didn't want to go to classes today. Racing into the bathroom she realized why. It was going to be one of those days that she threw up every time she ate anything but the nastiest of foods. Meaning she was eating cabbage and peanut butter again.

Lily appeared in the door way and gave her a sympathetic look. "I just talked to Remus and James. They were up most of the night, but they have a plan and spells to get the bastard back."

"Great." Mina managed between bouts. They'd put a spell on the bathroom that anyone outside the door frame couldn't smell the vomit, or anything from the bathroom. Mina suggested it for Allison and Lily's sake.

They thanked her profusely for it. Allison got dizzy and fainted from the smell, with her heightened senses, and Lily started puking along side her.

"Well, when you're ready. They want your go ahead." Lily told her.

Mina nodded and waved her off.

Allison took her place. "One of those days?"

"Cabbage and Peanut --" Mina couldn't even finished her sentence.

Allison nodded. "Say no more." She walked away to pull out Mina's cloths for the day, like she always did. It was a sweatshirt and jeans day.

Mina finished and cleaned herself up. She hated this part. She only had a month and a half left of it …. She hoped.

She got dressed and made her way downstairs. She met with Sirius and kissed him on the cheek. She'd brushed her teeth, but it would be until she didn't feel like puking her guts up before she kissed him.

"Rough morning?" Sirius asked her.

"Cabbage and peanut butter day." Mina muttered. "The worst. I cant' stomach anything but the worst looking foods."

Sirius smiled. "Sounds fun."

"If you say so." Mina muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. "So what are you doing?"

"Mina, that would be telling." James admonished.

Mina flipped him off. "Sideways and in the ass."

"All right, no need to get violent." James muttered. "We don't want it to get out. Just give us the word on when and we'll take care of it."

Mina nodded and smiled. "Breakfast. Start the day bad, it can only get worse from there."

James, Sirius, and Remus nodded solemnly. "As you wish, Milady."

"Lets go down. I'm hungry." Mina sighed. "It's not as bad is it could be. watermelon and salt." She made a face but shrugged.

The others rose and followed her down. Peter was already down there, stuffing his face.

They sat down and Mina pulled a whole quarter of a ten pound watermelon to her. She sliced away the outside and dumped salt on it before eating. Sirius watched her eat for a minute. Even getting weird stares from the rest of the house and the next table over she didn't' care. She smiled at them and waved, daintily eating her food. He had to admit, though, she had a healthy appetite.

James was looking over his paper.

"Anything good?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, just the usual." James muttered. "You-Know-Who killing, things like that."

"Damn" Mina sighed. "Is it giving names of victims?"

"No." James murmured. "Now?"

"Now." Mina told him.

James, Sirius, and Remus nodded, pulling their wands. Peter was looking at the curiously. They shook their heads and made the movements with their wants, working with wordless magic.

Diggory suddenly sprouted black and white fur and got up on the table and started dancing. Mina laughed as a diaper and pacifier appeared on him as well. She smiled at the boys. 'Thanks.' she mouthed.

The three boys nodded. Peter was still confused. Lily and Allison were laughing with the rest of the hall.

Professor McGonagall stormed down their table. "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, and Miss Rosland, you are to report to the Head Master's office, IMEADIATELY."

The four in question rose from their seats and nodded. None of them were laughing now. They were all solemn and had their heads held high as they marched single file out of the hall. Mina took one look back and saw Amos Diggory glaring at her. She smiled and waved as she led the boys out.

"We're in for it now." Remus muttered.

"Maybe." James said. "But it'll wear off in an hour and there's no harm done."

"Yeah, but I'm sure that Dumbledore knows why it was done if I was called down to his office." Mina sighed. "I told him that I would get him back. He doesn't pay that much attention does he?"

"On the contrary, Miss Rosland, I do pay quite a bit of attention to the goings ons of my school." Dumbledore said walking up behind them. He seemed as chipper as usual. "Follow me, please."

When they were all seated in the office Dumbledore sighed. "Well?"

"Long or short version?" Mina asked.

"Short."

"Was out with Sirius when he goaded me into telling him about the baby. When he found out what Diggory did he decided to get the other two and do something about it." Mina told him. "The result was what you saw this morning."

"I see." Dumbledore smiled at them. "How long with it last, boys?"

"Only an hour." James told him. "Didn't want it to last to long and risk expulsion."

Dumbledore nodded. "I applaud you for trying to defend Miss Rosland's honor, but there are better ways of doing so."

"From where I'm standing he's getting exactly what he deserved." Sirius put in.

Dumbledore smiled. "I am wondering, though, why wasn't Mr. Pettigrew involved."

"Peter doesn't share our view of the situation, sir." Remus said. "We felt it prudent to keep him in the dark. Just as well, he would have told the school, and Mina wishes to keep this quiet."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "Very well. As you three boys are aware, you cannot leave without some punishment. So, twenty points a piece from Gryffindor, I think, and you three boys will be charged with Miss Rosland's running."

James and Remus seemed to think they got off easy. Sirius knew better, having a younger brother. He shook his head as he and the others walked out of the office.

He turned to Mina. "Please, go easy on me. I know what kind of hell we're in for."

"Don't worry." Mina told him, lacing her arm through his. "You're safe." She smirked. "Those two on the other hand…"

Sirius smirked as well. "What are you going to do with me.

"Well, all things considered, I'm not very far along. All I'm fighting is the morning sickness, a few odd cravings, and the cramps and back pains. The real fun isn't until the third trimester, which starts with next school year." Mina told him.

She smirked, pulling away. She walked up to James and dropped her bag on his shoulder. "Thanks, Jamie." She said sweetly.

"Evil bitch." James muttered. The bag had to weigh fifty pounds.

"Nope, just pregnant. Can't carry heavy objects." Mina told him with an evil smirk.

James growled. "I'm thinking we got an incredibly bad part of this ordeal."

"What was your first clue?" Sirius asked.

"How are you not the one carrying this. You're the one with the romantic interest. People will start to talk if I'm the one caught carrying it." James glared.

"Fine." Sirius said. He took the bag and cast a feather light charm on it before slinging it over his shoulder with his own bag. He dropped his arm around Mina's shoulder and smiled down at her. "You don't mind, do you."

Mina snorted. "Should I. I don't care which one of you do it. I'm just not allowed to carry heavy objects."

"Madam Pomfrey's order?" Remus asked.

"That, and common knowledge of pregnancy … Which, notably, is something you two lack." Mina said, grinning at them. "Just wait till I'm jumping on your bed in the middle of the night with some weird craving, Cause Lily and Alli would kill me if I called a house-elf into the room in the middle of the night."

James and Remus looked properly scared at the very thought. Sirius saw their faces and laughed.

"That's when we call the house-elf, geniuses, cause we're not allowed out after curfew." Sirius told them.

"Since when has that ever stopped us?" James asked.

"Good point." Sirius muttered.

Mina smiled. Ode to the wonders of the magical world. Her parents had a couple of house-elves, but they were for cooking and cleaning the messier rooms. Neither of her parents could cook to save their lives, and neither would touch the bathrooms or her room. Minnie and Mickey were her personal house-elves. They cleaned her room and would take care of the baby when she couldn't.

They made it to the class and sat down with the rest of their friends. Lily and Allison looked anxious to ask what happened but decided to wait until after class. Peter wasn't as patient. He handed James a note asking what happened at breakfast and why he wasn't involved.

After class Sirius, who had ended the note, handed it to Mina. She opened it and read it as they settled down in the courtyard for the two's free period. Everyone else had a class.

**So what was this morning about? - W**

_Nothing really, Wormtail, just something we had to take care of. - PR_

**I still want to know. - W**

Diggory caused some problems for a friend of ours, it was nothing. - M

**It wouldn't happen to be that new girl of Padfoot's, would it? - W**

_So what if it is? - PA_

**I just wanted to know why I wasn't told about it. The Marauders usually do everything together. The entire Hall was shocked when Rosland was called instead of me. - W**

I'll put it this way for you, Wormtail. You wouldn't have agreed to the reasons to why we did it - _- M_

_And we Can't say anymore on the subject, so that's that. - PA_

**She's knocked up, isn't she? -W**

_Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. What's it to you? - PA_

**Padfoot. It's her problem. She's the one that wasn't taking precautions. - W**

_You know, Wormtail, it isn't always the girl's fault. She thought that the bastard loved her. He tricked her into sleeping with him. Diggory's a smooth talker, we all know that. She's only human! - PA_

_Padfoot, relax. We've always known his views on the topic. - PR_

Prongs is right, Padfoot. We'll discuss this later. - M

_You're damned right we are. I'm not going to tolerate him talking bad about my girl. I don't do it to him, I would appreciate the same courtesy. - PA_

Mina looked up at Sirius. "He's a prick."

"Yeah, but he is my friend, pissed off as I am at him right now." Sirius told her.

"I understand, Sirius. Thank you for defending me though." Mina told him. She shook her head. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself.

"What do you mean?"

"A few days ago I couldn't stand you. Now you're standing up to your friends with me." Mina told him. "I think I'm sick."

"Oh, har har." Sirius muttered. "You seriously can't stand me?"

"It's not that I can't stand you, Sirius." Mina said, getting up and walking a few feet away. "You have to remember that I was burned recently, and the reminder is growing inside me as we speak, more every day. I know your reputation. I know your personality. It rubs me the wrong way." She turned to look at him. "I thought we cleared this up in the meadow."

"I'd hoped something had changed since then." Sirius told her. "I'm not as bad as you think."

Mina turned away from him. "There are some things, Sirius, that can't be proven by words alone."

"Then what do I need to do, Mina, because I'm at a lose here." Sirius told her.

"If I told you, it would defeat the purpose of proving it, now wouldn't it." Mina asked him, turning her head so that she was able to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Mina, please …"

She shook her head and moved to pick up her bag. "I'll see you in class. I need time to think … Alone."

Sirius watched her go.

Sirius' POV

What was wrong with that girl. She treats me like I'm a fucking criminal! Honestly. I'm not that bad. Prongs is worse than I am. FUCK! I've been in love with the girl since fourth year. That's why I torment the hell out of her. I haven't been chasing the girls that I used to. Every girl I've had since then has had something like her. The hair, the eyes. I can't get her out of my damn head. I barely sleep because I dream about the blasted woman.

Hell, I'd even be willing to be a step father for the damned kid. What more does she want from me.

I need to talk to James. He's better at this thing than I am. Maybe Remus too. Shit! This woman is going to be the death of me, I swear it.

No POV

Mina moved through the Halls quickly. She didn't want to deal with him. Not after what had just happened. He'd as good as told her that he had feelings for her. She couldn't fall for that again. She'd fallen for it to many times before. Even before Amos. It was so easy for her to believe that a guy loved her. At some point she had to learn that not every guy meant it.

But she wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to. She wasn't supposed to want to. She just wanted to get through this whole blackmail thing and be done with him. Yes there would be Remus and Allison, and James and Lily, but outside of that she wanted nothing to do with him. Right?

No, she was lying to herself, she knew that. She'd wanted him for years. Since she was a third year. Even after that damned March Seventeenth Prank, which was past, thank god, but there was still next year. How could she be sure that he wasn't going to do it again for their final year, or something worse, like transfigure her cloths into a skimpy green dress? Honestly. How could she know that he wasn't going to go around with other girls behind her back?

How did she know he would be a good father for the child growing inside her?

That was the clincher, wasn't it. Whether or not he would be a good father to her baby, if it even went that far. That's what she should be looking for. A life long commitment, not some little half-baked seventh year fling. She didn't want that. She wanted someone who would want her forever. She wanted someone who SHE would want forever. Someone who would father this child and any they had together.

Merlin, She shouldn't even be thinking these things. She was a sixth year about to sit her year end exams. This wasn't something she should have to worry about until long after graduation, at the earliest her early twenties. SHE WAS SIXTEEN FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!

Mina slumped against the wall. She didn't want to think about this. She just wanted a noisy solitude. Music and solitude. No Sirius, No Girls, No Nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A/n: There you go, chapter 4. Let me know what you think. Mina and Sirius have hit something a snag. I hope it turns out okay (wink)

leggy freak003

Thanks to my reviewers. I love you all.


	5. Showing Dogstar

A/n: And here we are with chapter five. Sounds good to me, don't you think. Have fun.

D/c: Mina, Allison, SOME of the plot Mine, The rest JKR's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina glared at the wall as she sat in the most deserted hallway of Hogwarts. She missed her music player. She really did. It was the only thing that kept her sane at moments like this. Unfortunately she was stuck in this place that had no electricity and muggle electronics didn't work here. Some days she hated it. She needed her music.

At the moment all she had was the silence and solitude of the desertion. She hadn't gone to her last three classes. She only sat here, staring at the wall. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do.

Her gut told her that she could trust Sirius, that he was loyal and kind, and that he wanted to be with her.

Her brain told her that men were pigs and that Sirius was no different. He only wanted her to scratch and itch, same as Diggory had.

Her heart told her that she was a fool to not trust Sirius. He was Loyal. Dependable. He wanted her in the truest form. The purest form.

Her brain had always held the majority of sway. The gut and the heart only held a small portion. But they were the loudest this time. She didn't want to listen to them but they were screaming at her to trust him. That he could be trusted. If only he could prove that he trusted her the same. He thought that she was going to run off or kill him when the blackmail thing was over. She wouldn't do that. She couldn't do that. That would mean leaving Lily and Allison alone with them.

She bumped her head against the wall. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to have to make this decision. She wanted to live her life like a normal teen.

She rested her hand on her stomach. She'd had the chance to do that, hadn't she. She'd ended up pregnant from it. How stupid could she have been? To believe that that bastard wanted her to be with him? That he loved her? Not that she wanted him any more. She just wanted him to own up for what he'd done to her. He'd ruined her life. The fact was that he was the only one she'd ever slept with. Everyone knew that. And when she came to school the next year he would be gone.

She could go to the ministry, ask for child support, but what good would that do her. He would deny her claim and she couldn't prove that she'd been with anyone else without a blood test. The fact remained that that couldn't happen without the baby being born, and for all she knew, he could leave the country and not have to deal with it.

She hated her life. She really did. She would end up and old lady with eighty cats and her child. She'd be the old cat lady her mother had always dreaded becoming. Her mother didn't have to worry about it anymore. Nope. It would be her daughter that would end up like that.

She hadn't even told her parents about the baby yet. She didn't want to know what their reactions would be.

She rose from her spot. She needed to talk to Dumbledore about making up her exams. She had missed them due to the fact that she was in emotional distress. She still hadn't made a decision yet, but she would get to that when she didn't have more important things to worry about.

But what was more important than her future and the kind of life that she could give her child.

She sighed as she started for the headmaster's office. She needed to deal with only one thing at a time. And at the moment the most pressing was that she sit her exams and deal with that first.

She arrived at his office and gave the password and took the stairs to the top. He was sitting in his office pouring over a letter.

"Headmaster, can I speak with you?" Mina asked.

Dumbledore looked up. "Of course, Mina, what can I do for you?"

"I need to sit my exams for my last three classes. I've been having a bit of an emotional day and I missed the classes due to the major distraction that it posed." Mina told him, sitting in the chair opposite his desk.

Dumbledore nodded. "You're friends are worried about you, you know. They didn't know what happened to you when you disappeared."

"Lily and Allison know what I do when I do that, Sir, I have a hard time believing that they would be worried knowing that I like solitude at certain times to clear my head."

"It was not Miss Evans and Miss Wright to whom I was referring, Mina. It was The Marauders, at least, Mr.s Potter, Black, and Lupin." Dumbledore told her.

"They aren't friends, Sir. More annoyances that I have a hard time ridding myself of." Mina told him. She couldn't meet his eye when she said that. She wanted them as friends, but she couldn't.

"Its interesting how conflicted your words and emotions are, Miss Rosland." Dumbledore rose and moved to one of the many instruments that sat around his room. "Mina, there are some things that are out of our control. One of them is how people respond to us. Sure we can act a certain way to get certain people to respond, but how they respond depends solely on them. The effect is predicted, of course, but up bringing, how that person feels at that moment, and their experiences up to that point, but fact remains."

"Sir, you've confused me. What does that have to do with the topic at hand?" Mina asked.

"Everything, my dear girl, everything. The three Marauders in question consider you their friend. And it seems that Mr. Black has taken a serious romantic interest in you, if you'll pardon the pun."

"I know where his interests lie, Sir, and I doubt they go beyond the physical." Mina muttered.

"Yes, he does seem to have a reputation to that effect, doesn't he." Dumbledore smiled, and sat back down behind his desk. "Mina. You're an intelligent girl, but allowing you brain to control your actions is a very Ravenclaw trait for a Gryffindor. I feel that if I were to put the hat on your head now then it would surely put you in our intellectual house."

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Mina muttered. The man had a way of saying something completely off the subject that made you want to spill your guts to him. "I've always been so sure of what I wanted to do and what I was going to do. But one stupid mistake took all that away. Amos wants nothing to do with me and because of what he's done to me I find myself conflicted. My mind is telling me that teen boys are pigs only interested in one thing, but my heart and gut are telling me that Sirius can be trusted. That he wouldn't do that to me. But I can't possibly be sure. Not with the reputation he has, and not with what I know about him."

Dumbledore nodded. "I think, Mina, what you need to do, is toss what your mind is telling you for a short time. Simply go with your instinct and trust the boy. He's made some mistakes in his time here, I'm not so old that I don't realize that. But I do know that he does want to be with you. He was in here only an hour ago asking me for advice on what to do. If I'm not mistaken, he's also asked Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin the same thing."

Mina looked out the window and shivered when Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet Phoenix, gave a shrill note that seemed to calm her down and clear her head. Dumbledore was right. She should give him a chance. Maybe he would prove that he was trustworthy, and that he trusted her.

Mina turned back to Dumbledore to see him smiling. She nodded. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"It was nothing, my dear. I've learned a lot in my long years, and I find some of it can sometimes help others as much as it has me." He smiled, eyes twinkling. "Now, about your exams. I will arrange for you to sit with Professor McGonagall one night this week to take them."

"Thank you, Sir." Mina told him, smiling. She rose from her seat. "It has been a pleasure talking to you."

"And also with you. I do hope you will visit again." Dumbledore told her.

Mina nodded and turned to leave. "Thank you again. Professor, for everything."

She walked out the door and made her way down to the Quiddich Pitch, where she knew Sirius would be venting his frustrations on a Bludger. He did that from time to time.

She smiled seeing him in the air. She walked over to the case and picked up one of the other bats sitting there. Instantly the Bludger changed direction and came at her, the one that couldn't get away.

She swung the bat and sent it soaring back at Sirius who was staring at her with a mix of anger, shock, and something she didn't recognize.

He caught the ball and flew down to her. He put it away and down at her when he was done. "What do you want?"

"To say sorry for earlier." Mina told him. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, Sirius. I just needed some time to clear my head. It's not only me I'm thinking for anymore. I have to think about my future, and the child I'm carrying's future. It's not something I can do on a whim anymore."

"Mina, what do I need to do the prove to you that this just isn't some new conquest for me?" Sirius asked, throwing his bat on the ground. "I've been wracking my brain for a week trying to figure this all out. I've come to one conclusion of the dozens that I need, and that's that I'm in love with you. Hell, I can't even bring it up to the boys without being compared to James and his damned obsession with Evans. Tell me what you want me to do. I can't read your fucking mind, Mina."

Mina watched him rage, and let him vent. When he was finished she walked up to him. Yes, she wanted and loved him. He was everything she'd always looked for in a man.

"You don't have to do anything, Sirius." Mina told him.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

Mina smiled. "I've done a lot of thinking over the last few hours. A lot of soul searching. I've even been to talk to the Headmaster. I needed someone to talk to that wasn't going to go blabbing or show me pity, and that bird of his has been of some help as well, helped me clear my mind. He has a good insight, and an unbiased opinion. I realized that you didn't need to prove anything to me. That I'd already seen everything I needed to."

"Do you mean it?" Sirius asked.

Mina nodded. "Yes, I mean it." She smiled at him. "I just need to know one thing: Do you want anything to do with my child. Even if this ends badly, or ends at all. Would you want anything to do with the baby?"

Sirius watched her face. She had a habit of displaying her emotions like an open book. Especially in her eyes. She was looking for sincerity.

"Yes." Sirius told her. "I know that it's not something to be taken on lightly. I know that this isn't my child, but damnit, Mina, I love you, and I can sure as hell love this child."

Mina nodded. "Thank you. That's what I wanted to know." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go up to my dorms and get some sleep. I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you later tonight, maybe."

Sirius nodded and hugged her to him. "I love you, Mina."

"For reasons unknown to me, I love you too, Sirius." Mina told him. She pulled away and headed back up. "Tell the others where I've been. I don't want them to worry."

Sirius nodded and let her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina woke up from her nap around dinner time, with a bout of sickness to go with it. She cleaned herself up after she was done and got dressed to go downstairs. She saw Sirius, James, and Remus waiting for her.

"Hi, boys." She said, smiling at them.

"Hey, Mi." James said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh Merlin, what have you done now?" Mina asked.

"Nothing." Remus said, trying not to laugh.

Mina turned to Sirius, who looked sympathetic. He glanced down at her chest. She noticed two things. It was slightly bigger, and her stomach was sticking out from under her tailored shirt slightly. She was showing slightly. It made sense. She was about three months along. She smiled.

She snapped out of her reverie and glared at James and Remus. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They said together.

"I'm showing, so what?" Mina asked. …. "OH MY DEAR SWEET MERLIN, I'M SHOWING!!"

She sat down on the couch and started hyperventilating. Sirius was at her side in an instant. "Mi, Mi, it's okay. You can't tell really." He told her.

Mina glared at him. "My perfectly tailored shirts are riding up my stomach, Sirius Black, of course you can tell."

"No, you can't. For all anyone else knows your breasts got bigger and made the shirt slide up. Your stomach is still flat as ever." Sirius said.

"There's like two pounds of fat on there." Mina told him.

"Yes, from the child growing inside you." Sirius told her. He glared at his friends. "Nice going, guys. Real nice."

James and Remus looked sheepish. They hadn't realized that she would react this badly. She was usually very calm and collected, especially about the pregnancy.

"Must be the hormones." James muttered to Remus.

Mina picked up a chess piece sitting on the table next to her and chucked it at his head. It screamed in fear the whole flight.

"How am I going to hide this, Sirius." Mina asked him.

Sirius smiled. "Come with me." He said, taking her hand. "We'll meet you guys down there."

James and Remus nodded and left, James still rubbing his head from where she hit him.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Mina asked as he led her up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"Solving your problem." Sirius told her. They were in his dorm room. "Take your shirt off."

"No."

"You really don't want me to do this spell with it on. Take it off." Sirius told her.

"Then give me something to put over myself." Mina snapped.

"Mina, I've seen my share of topless girls. There's nothing there that I haven't seen." Sirius told her.

Mina remained stubborn. "No, Sirius."

He sighed. He picked up one of the cloaks hanging out of his trunk and handed it to her and turned around.

Mina took off her shirt and pulled his cloak around her. It smelled like him. She smiled. She liked that smell.

Sirius turned around and saw her in his cloak. All she'd done was wrap it around her shoulders so it didn't cover her shoulders, or the black bra straps he was sure went to a sports bra. He smiled to himself as he took the shirt from her outstretched hand. He glimpsed a pinkish puckering around her waist as her arm moved the cloak from where it hung, covering her.

He took the shirt and did an enlargement charm on it. Not to much, but enough. He smiled and handed it back to her. She gave him a pointed look and he turned around.

"What's the scar from?" he asked.

"An accident when I was younger." Mina told him.

"Is that what you didn't want me to see?"

"No."

"Then what?" Sirius asked, turning around as she buttoned the last button.

She handed him his cloak. "It's not important. Thanks though."

Sirius nodded. "I still want to know."

"I have a tattoo that I don't want you to see yet." Mina told him.

"Of what?"

Mina rolled her eyes and undid her shirt again. She pulled it down around her arms and turned her back to him. He saw, shining on her shoulder, a black dog. It looked like the Grim.

"Why did you get that?" Sirius asked, marveling at the likeness to his Animagus form.

"When I was younger I had a sister who was hit by a car. . Even though the Grim is a symbol of death, it was her symbol. She was born under the Dog Star. She loved anything to do with the canine family. My parents told me that I could get a tattoo when I turned sixteen. I decided on a depiction of the Grim. My mother cried for hours." Mina told him. "She was only a few years old. She was killed by a muggle just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Is it magical?" Sirius asked, running a finger over it.

"Yeah. On the nights when the Dog Star is brightest, it glows with it." Mina told him. "And it moves, when I'm angry. Prowling around my shoulder."

"It's cool." Sirius told her.

Mina smiled. "Thanks."

"Why didn't you want me to see it?" Sirius asked.

"Because I didn't want to answer the questions." Mina told him.

"I didn't see it in Hogsmead." Sirius told her. "And I got a good look at your back when you walked away from me."

Mina smiled. "It hides too." She said simply. "Look, see the faint outline around my shoulders?"

"Yeah."

"It carries over to the breast on either side. It can move around and hide if I want it too." Mina told him. She smiled. "Come on, I'm hungry. I'm looking forward to the pudding."

Sirius smiled. "I'll bet you are."

They walked down after she fixed her shirt, chatting the whole way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: There you go. They're together. Unfortunately, not all is well in Never Never Land. Keep reading to find out.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers for their wonderful reviews. I'm glad that you all like the story so much.

leggy freak003


	6. Meeting and Telling

A/n: I'm back with chapter six, yay me. Happy for me? I'm happy for you. You get to read my story more.

D/c: see all previous chapters for the disclaimer. By now, if you read this thing, you should know it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the school year ended Mina was somewhat relieved. All of her cloths had been enlarged to accommodate her growing stomach and the whole school knew that she was pregnant. Peter had opened his mouth and told everyone. She refused to speak to him, no matter how much he asked and begged her to do so.

Sirius was in much the same state. He was so upset with Peter that he had made him part of the Marauders' infamous farewell prank. Most of the school thought that he was the daddy. Even though that assumption was only partially correct, he was still upset that it had gotten out.

"Mina, are you ever going to talk to Peter again?" Lily was asking her as they boarded the train to King's Cross.

"Most likely not." Mina told her. "At least, not until well after the baby is born. She still didn't know what the sex was, she wanted to be surprised.

"I don't blame her." Sirius stated. "He betrayed her trust. That's not something that can be lightly taken."

Lily threw up her arms in defeat. Ever the peace maker, she'd been trying for days to get Mina and Sirius to talk to Peter again.

Mina rose. "I'll be back." she muttered, moving toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"The bathroom, if you must know. The damn kid is pushing on my bladder again." Mina snapped. She moved into the hallway and made her way down the to bathroom.

She wasn't left alone. Amos Diggory walked up to her.

"What do you want?" She asked. She'd hardly spent a moment out of Sirius' company, so this was new for her. She hadn't even known he wanted to talk to her.

"Terminate it." Amos told her. "Get rid of the child."

"Fuck you, no way." Mina told him.

"If you don't, I'll find a way to." Amos told her. "People are starting to put two and two together."

"Do you think I care?" Mina asked. "They all know I'm pregnant, thanks to Pettigrew, it was only a matter of time before they connected the prank and the pregnancy."

"You bitch, I said get rid of it." Amos snapped.

"No." Mina told him. "You didn't claim it, you didn't want it. I do. Sorry if that puts a sticker in your plans, Amos, but I'm not going to get an abortion. I'm going to have and raise this child with Sirius. End of Story."

"You think so, do you?" Amos asked, drawing his arm back. "Fine, looks like I'll have to do it the hard way." He went to swing at her only to have his arm caught but a graduated Gryffindor. One of her team mates.

"Is there a problem here, Mina?" He asked. His girlfriend came up behind him.

"Yeah, he's trying to force me to get an abortion. He doesn't want the kid to ruin his plans." Mina told them. "This is the father, guys."

The Gryffindor's girlfriend smacked him on the arm. "I told you it wasn't Sirius, he was with Angeline at the time."

"Right." The boy said. "Anything to say for yourself, Diggory?"

"Yeah, let go of my hand before I plant the other one in your face." Amos snapped.

"Meg, go get the Marauders. I think that they should have a say in what happens to the poor fellow." The Gryffindor boy said.

"Sure thing, Drew." Meg ran off with a pitied look at Mina. Mina merely stood stock still, not wanting to provoke anything.

"I may be calling the Marauders, but I don't like it when my team mates are in trouble, especially Mina. She's saved my ass numerous times and now you're going to try and destroy her and her life? I don't think so." Drew snapped.

Meg and the Marauders came back with Lily and Allison in tow.

"Mina are you alright?" Sirius and Allison asked at the same time. Mina nodded and moved away from Diggory.

"What do you want me to do with him, Sirius?" Drew asked.

"Whatever you want." Sirius said. "After I'm done." He took Diggory by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "If I catch you near Mina or the baby again, I'll have you killed. I may not like my family, but I can get messages around real quick-like if I wanted to, and you wouldn't like the result."

He let Amos go and the boy slumped to the floor. Sirius took Mina's arm. "Come on. You said you had business to take care of." With that said he led her through the door to the next compartment and into the back of the train where the bathrooms were. He wasn't playing around any more. Mina was being threatened. That wasn't going to fly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina disembarked with The Marauders and her friends when the train pulled into the station.

"Sirius, do you want to meet my parents now or wait until later?" Mina asked him.

"Now works, saves some trouble for Mr. and Mrs. P later." Sirius said, smiling.

Mina smiled up at him. Who knew he could be so responsible.

They went through the door in groups of two and three. Sirius and Mina passed through, with James, Remus, and Peter behind them, and Lily and Allison last. Mina looked around for her parents and saw them standing near a man that looked startlingly like James and a woman with James' eyes. She headed for them.

"Well that's convenient." Sirius muttered.

Mina walked up and hugged her parents.

"Mina, it's so good to see you." Her mother cried.

"Mom, you saw me at Christmas." Mina told her. Her mother was American and her father was British.

Her mother was an average height woman that had brown hair and even browner eyes. She was built a lot like Mina was. Her father was a head and a half taller than her mother with black hair and blue eyes. He was muscular from his work in construction. Their names were Anna and Jordan.

"You know how your mother is, Mina." Jordan said, hugging her.

Mina smiled. "Mom, Dad, this is Sirius Black, my boyfriend." She told them as Sirius stepped forward.

He reached out and shook Jordan's hand and bowed to Anna. "A pleasure to meet you both."

"Sirius Black." Jordan said thoughtfully. "Not the eldest son of Orion Black."

"The disowned eldest son of Orion Black, actually." Sirius said, politely. "I'm no longer welcome in that house."

Jordan nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, Sirius."

Mina smiled. No hostility, good.

"Oh, where are you staying now then?" Anna asked.

"With the Potters." Sirius told her. "They're just over here if you would like to meet them."

"We'd be delighted." Jordan said, smiling.

Mina shook her head. Her parents were weird.

Sirius led them over to where the Potters were standing with James, waiting for Sirius.

"Sirius, you're looking better." Mrs. Potter said, smiling.

Sirius smiled back. "I'm feeling better, Mrs. P."

"I'm glad." Mrs. Potter laughed.

"Mr. and Mrs. P. this is My girlfriend, Mina, and her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Rosland." Sirius told her.

"A pleasure." Mr. Potter said, holding out his hand to Jordan. "Rosland. You wouldn't happen to be related to Andre Rosland, would you?"

"He's my distant cousin." Jordan said.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you." Mrs. Potter said. "We should get together some time."

"Oh, I agree." Anna said, smiling.

Mina leaned over to Sirius and James. "I'm scared now." She muttered.

"I'm with you on this one." Sirius muttered.

James just laughed at them.

"Well, Mina, we really should get home. You need to tell me everything about school and it's already late." Anna said, smiling.

"Yes mom." Mina said. She hugged James and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "See you later." She said.

"I'll send you an owl." Sirius told her.

Mina nodded and followed her parents out of the train station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mina arrived home She immediately took her things to her room and changed out of her cloths. She pulled on a pair of cutoff sweatpants and a tee shirt. She wanted to be in louse cloths, and it was near her bedtime. She just had one thing that she had to do first.

Tell her parents about the baby.

She made her way downstairs where she saw her father sitting in his chair by the window, smoking, and her mother sitting on the couch, reading the latest book by her favorite author.

"Mom, Daddy, can we talk? I need to tell you something." Mina muttered.

Her mother closed the book and Her father nodded. Mina took her usual seat in the large arm chair across from both of her parents' seats.

"What is it, Darling?" Anna asked.

"Before I was with Sirius, who is a really nice boy," When he wants to be. She added mentally. "I was with a different one. He told me all the things a girl wants to hear, ya know?" She asked.

Her mother nodded, smiling a little. "It didn't work out?"

"Not quite that simple actually." Mina sight. "He talked me into sleeping with him."

"Oh, Mina, we've had this discussion." Her father said.

"I know, Dad." Mina sighed. "Which is why this is really hard. After he looked at me and told me 'thanks for the roll, Babe, but it won't happen again.' or something to that effect."

"Oh, baby girl." Anna crooned.

"I'm not finished." Mina said, nearing tears. He'd told me that he'd used a contraceptive spell, which are fool proof, right? He lied." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Everything froze for a moment. Mina glanced between her parents and saw that they had two very different expressions on their faces. Her mother's was concern, her father's was rage.

"Jordan, I want you to take a walk and cool off before you say something you're going to regret later." Anna said, quickly. "Now. Don't say a word, just go." She intercepted his temper, saving Mina from what was sure to be harsh and regrettable words.

Jordan rose and put his shoes on and stormed out the door.

"Now, Mina, why didn't you do something as well?" Anna asked.

"I did." Mina told her. "When he muttered what I though was the contraceptive spell he must have reversed it. I'm not completely stupid." Mina said.

"Why would he do that, though?" Anna asked.

"Because the spell I used would have made it impossible for him to … come … inside me." Mina told her. "And I did the spell with him in the room."

Anna nodded. "I understand, Mina." She rose and moved around to the bookshelf. She pulled down three books, one on pregnancy for Muggles, one on pregnancy for witches, and a baby names book. "Mina, does Sirius know?"

"Yes, he knows." Mina told her. "He's been a load of help the last month and a half. He doesn't care that I'm pregnant, he loves me. He's even told me that he'll love the baby too."

"Do you know what it is?" Anna asked.

"Not yet. I'm only three months, Mom." Mina told her.

"Is there anything else?" Anna asked.

"That father is pushing for me to have an abortion. He doesn't want it, and he doesn't want to be pegged with it." Mina told her. "He attacked me on the train. A few of my classmates and Sirius and James stopped him before he could hurt me, but the fact remains, he graduated this year, and doesn't want it hanging over his head."

"Do you think Sirius will claim it?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I haven't decided if I'm going to put the father's name on it or what yet." Mina told her. "But, Mom, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know if Sirius will stick around forever, I don't know if he really wants the baby, I just don't know. Most boys our age don't want to be saddled with a kid of their own, let alone someone else's."

Anna smiled. "I think it's time you and I had a chat with your father." She looked sad, and Mina had a very, very, bad feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jordan came home that night he wouldn't look at Mina. Mina avoided him until her mother had a chance to talk to him.

An hour after Mina had gone to her room to ease the tension her father came up and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Jordan asked.

"I don't see why not." Mina muttered.

Jordan came in and sat in the rocker he used to use for her when she was a child.

"I overreacted to day, First, and I'm sorry. Your mother explained it to me. Second, your mother and I are here if you need us. I know that you like your independence, but parenting is a big responsibility and I want you to know that well help in any way possible."

"Dad, I'm not going to have he baby until after schools starts again." Mina told him.

"I know. And We're going to send two of the house-elves with you, to help you with not only the baby, but keeping your rooms clean. Dumbledore sent us a letter explaining the arrangements at the school. You'll have your own rooms. It's easier on him if we're not using his house-elves to take care of our family's problems." Jordan told her.

"Thanks."

Jordan nodded. He looked around the room. "My little girl is growing up." He muttered. "It seems like only yesterday that I was changing your nappy and rocking you to sleep."

Mina smiled. "Just think, grandpa. You'll get to help, If you like, when it comes."

Jordan smiled. "Why don't you come downstairs, your mother and I want to talk to you."

Mina smiled. "Alright."

Jordan got up and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead before heading back downstairs.

Mina followed after a moment. She stopped at the door and looked around her room. She could already see the crib in the corner and the changing table and the toy box, and everything. She smiled to herself. She would be fine.

She went back to her chair and curled up in it's depths.

"Mina, as you know, your father is a squib." Anna said. "And I'm a muggle. Do you know why you're magical?"

"I'd always assumed it was because the magic from dad's side had gone dormant." Mina said.

Her mother shook her head. "No."

"Before your mother, there was another woman." Jordan told her. "Your birth mother."

"What happened to her?" Mina asked.

"There were complications after the pregnancy." Jordan told her. "They had nothing to do with you, of course, but she wasn't ready to have a child. It took a toll on her and she ended up passing away. She was a witch."

Mina nodded. "Why tell me now?"

"Because we wanted you to know that not everyone is as you think they are, Mina." Anna said. "When I married your father, I knew he had you. I loved you to pieces. I couldn't see him without you. Were only a few months old. When your turned a year you called me Mamma for the first time and I just knew that I couldn't leave you alone. I knew that I couldn't leave your father."

Mina smiled. "You think that the same thing will happen with Sirius when he first sees the baby?"

Anna nodded. "I know he will."

Mina smiled at her and went to hug her. "You'll always be my Mamma." She said, smiling.

Anna sniffled and held Mina close. "I love you, Baby girl."

"I love you too, Mamma."

Jordan smiled seeing them still so close after the revelation. He thought that Mina would distance herself.

Mina went to bed shortly after. She was exhausted. The whole evening had taken a lot out of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: and now I say there you go. Wonderful chapter, don't you think? This is all being played by ear, so I don't know how parents would really react in situations like this, I don't know how teens would react either. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any insight let me know, because I love hearing from reviewers.

Also, thanks to all my reviewers:

crazyanimallvr93

mistinthenight

HopelessRomantic44

And Rabid-Sirius-Fangirl

Thank you for your reviews and your support in this story.

Also, thanks to:

dusty101

kat183

X-miss black-X

crazyanimallvr93

BrokenDestiny

bone perfection

mistinthenight

surfer rocker

And HopelessRomantic44

Thank you for adding me to your favorite stories lists and story alert lists. I went through my emails to get the names. I truly appreciate it and I would love to hear from those of you who didn't review. I truly love hearing from my reviewers.

Thanks again and have a pleasant evening.

Leggy freak003


	7. Party

A/n: And here we are with the seventh chapter. Wonder what lies ahead for Miss Mina Rosland and the rest of the gang. Hold on to your hats, ladies and gentlemen, it's show time!

D/c: Mina, Allison, and a good majority of the plot belong to ME ME ME!! Everything recognized from the Potterverse is property of the great JK Rowling!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few mornings Mina noticed that her morning sickness vanished. She was happy. The only problem was that she was still having weird cravings and using the bathroom every hour or so. She was not happy. She worked around the house as much as she could, not wanting to take a summer job this summer. She wanted to make some money, but she couldn't do anything without having to run to the bathroom frequently. Her stomach was a bit bigger too, more rounded. She was a little happy about that, besides the fact that she had to buy bigger cloths.

Her breasts had swelled as well. They were tender, and she noticed that the were heavier than before. Terrific. If she hated how big they were before, it would be nothing compared to them now.

Anna was always singing and smiling as she worked around the house, and Jordan was always making sure that she was alright. She shook her head at his antics. He was ever the worrisome father, that was a fact.

She received an owl from Sirius a few weeks into the first month of break asking when her next free day was. She replied telling him that she was free any day, just tell her when or where.

Sirius had told her to be ready to go out the following Saturday. She laughed at him. He must have had to take an apprenticeship or something, because he said he was busy until them.

That Saturday Mina dressed in a soft pleather tank top and a pair of flared blue jeans. She also pulled out her sleeveless floor length duster, something that she hadn't worn since the summer before. It was wider at the bottom than the top so it flared out behind her as she walked. She wore a pair of black combat boots and packed her messenger bag.

"Mom, I might not come home tonight." Mina told her. She'd turned Seventeen the day before so she was viewing this as a chance to celebrate with her friends. Sirius had mentioned the others coming as well, minus Peter who was abroad with his parents as always.

Mina smiled. She was going to enjoy this, even if she couldn't drink with them. The others were apparating to her house and they were taking her car.

Mina laughed seeing how badly they were dressed to go out. James and Sirius had no idea how to dress for Muggle London, Remus was a little too stuffed up, and Allison was slightly less dressed up than Remus, but still pretty stuffy.

Lily was the only one who had managed to dress and look nice, Having worn a black spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of jeans with leather heeled boots. She was laughing too.

"Come inside." Mina managed as they came through the door. Mina heard her mother snickering from the kitchen. She must have caught sight of James and Sirius.

Mina shook her head and waved her wand at them muttering a few incantations. Their cloths instantly transfigured into more suitable clothing. Lily finally managed to get her laughter under control and smiled. They all looked like rockers.

Mina smiled. "All right. Lily, did you bring any money?"

"Yeah, my parents let me get into my bank account to get some out." Lily told her.

"Cool, so did mine." Mina said. "All right then, gang, lets hit the road."

"Where are we going exactly?" James asked.

"A club." Mina told him, smirking.

They piled into her car, three in front, three in back. It was a Vista Cruiser and could hold them semi comfortably.

"All right, people, this is your driver speaking. Tonight we are simply Muggle teens, which means no magic unless absolutely necessary." Mina told them with a pointed look at the three Marauders in the back seat. "No Quiddich talk, no magic talk, to war talk. Got it?"

Three affirmative nods met her question.

"Good. Now, keep your hands, feet, and body inside the vehicle until we reach our destination. Thank you and have a kick ass evening." Mina concluded as she started the car and threw it in reverse. She backed out of the driveway and headed to her favorite place in the world. The proprietor was a wizard who married a muggle so he knew that she would be seventeen and old enough for the wizards room.

When she arrived she found parking and locked her car. She took Sirius' hand, and the other girls took their boyfriends, and they headed to the line.

"Mina, long time no see." The bouncer said. "You look bigger."

"I am. Bun in the oven." She said, smiling and patting her stomach.

"Good on you." The bouncer said, smiling. "Aren't you a little young though?"

"Possibly." Mina said, smirking at him. "It happens though. Not my fault the father was an ass."

The bouncer laughed. "Go on inside. Tell Mick that you're baking and he'll set you up."

"Thanks, Randy." Mina told him, smiling.

They walked in and found the owner. "Hi, Brad." Mina said.

"Mina Mi, how've you been?" Brad asked, getting up and hugging her. "You remember Rachel."

"I do remember. Hello, Rach."

"Hey, Mina." Rachel said, smiling. "I see you're in the same position I am. Good for you. Who's the daddy?"

"The bastard doesn't want it." Mina said smiling.

Brad smiled. "Well, I think I'm just going to have a talk with Mick then." He walked off.

"Come join me." Rachel said, smiling. "Who are these fine people?"

"This is my boyfriend, Sirius, His best mate, James, James' Girlfriend Lily, mine and Lily's best friend Allison, and Allison's boyfriend, Remus." Mina introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Rachel said, grinning.

Brad came back with drinks. "You're all seventeen, right?"

"Yep." Mina said smiling. "but I can't drink."

Brad smiled. "I noticed. You're glowing."

Mina smiled and sat down, taking her butter beer. He only brought this out to the Muggle room when she was in, because she wanted it and he liked her.

Sirius smiled at her. "Wanna dance?"

Mina smirked. "Think you can keep up?"

"I know I can." Sirius told her.

Mina let him lead her to the floor. "This isn't some pureblood ball, Siri. You sure you're up to it?"

Sirius smiled. "Try me."

Mina started moving to the music and Sirius moved with her. She laughed. He could move, she'd give him that much.

She noticed Lily and James join them on the floor.

When the song ended James and Sirius went back to their drinks to talk with Brad. Lily and Mina stayed on the floor to dance some more with each other. They wanted to have a good time, and if Sirius and James wanted to spend it talking with Brad, that was fine. Mina laughed as she caught sight of Sirius and James' looks. She pointed it out to Lily who laughed with her.

Mina grabbed Lily's butt to pull her closer. Lily put her arms around Mina's neck and laughed as they moved together with the music.

"I think this is a bit backwards." Lily laughed. "You're the one that's pregnant, shouldn't I be the guy?"

"Be my guest." Mina said, moving her arms to Lily's shoulders. Lily moved her hands to Mina butt.

Mina saw James' jaw hit the floor. "I think your boyfriend is having oxygen issues."

Lily laughed and squeezed Mina's ass. "Lets see if we can get him to suffocate."

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"I never said that."

"He's hard."

"Oh Merlin."

"Sirius is too."

"Sucks to be you."

"I think we should stop torturing them."

"I disagree."

Mina laughed. "Come on, I'm thirsty."

Lily nodded and headed back to the table.

"What the hell was that?" James asked immediately.

Brad, Rachel, and Allison laughed.

"Boys, settle down, there are some girls that dance like that." Brad said.

Sirius was giving Mina a strange look. Mina couldn't quite make out the emotion behind it.

James was still staring between Mina and Lily. "Do it again."

Mina and Lily started laughing.

"Good thing they weren't friends with us in third year." Allison muttered.

"Why is that?" Remus asked her.

"Wasn't that the infamous lesbian expedition?" Rachel asked.

Lily, Mina, and Allison nodded.

The boys all stared. "What?"

"Yeah. That was the summer the three of us were an item." Mina said, smirking.

"Three?" Sirius asked, shocked.

The three girls nodded again.

"It was fun." Lily said, smiling. "That was the summer we discovered that we could go either way."

James groaned. "This is not fair. We missed everything with them hating us."

Lily laughed and patted his cheek. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Promise?" James asked.

"I promise." Lily confirmed.

James pulled her into a kiss and led her to the dance floor so they could dance some more.

Sirius looked at Mina. "Do I get the same promise?"

"Maybe." Mina told him.

"No fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Please?" Sirius asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

"Works every time." Sirius said with conviction.

"I was going to tell you anyway." Mina told him. "I was just tormenting you."

"Sure you were." Sirius teased.

Mina shook her head. "Lets go dance, Alli."

Allison nodded and kissed Remus' cheek and followed Mina to the floor where they started dancing. It wasn't long and Lily left James to join them. James went back to the table and stared in shock with the rest of the boys.

It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, when they all got back to Mina's house they all made their way upstairs, quietly.

"OW, Son Of A Bitch!"

Well, as quietly as five drunks and a pregnant woman could be.

"Mina, is that you?" Anna asked, coming out of her room to stand at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry Mum." Mina said. "Daddy isn't up yet, is he?"

"No but he will be if you six don't pipe down." Anna told her.

Mina cast a silencing charm around parent's room and door. "And now he wont."

Mina tucked all her friends into different rooms and put locking charms on the doors that were tailored to her wand only. She didn't want any of her friends in her position after a night of drunken fun.

She walked back downstairs to her room and saw her mother making a cup of hot cocoa.

"Do you want one?" Anna asked.

"Please." Mina sighed. "I ended up drinking butterbeer and soda all night."

"Sounds hard."

"I watched my friends get plastered and couldn't join them. Somehow it puts things in perspective." Mina sighed. "I wont be able to go out until the baby is in Hogwarts. Eleven years."

"Not necessarily." Anna told her. "Your father and I wouldn't mind babysitting, and I'm sure Lily and Allison would love to baby-sit if you and the boys wanted to go out, or vice versa."

"Who knows." Mina sighed. "Doesn't matter. I can't do anything until after its born and able to be away from me for more than a few hours."

"A year, about." Anna told her, smiling. "Have you decided if you're going to breastfeed yet?"

"No, I'm not. Not with the tattoo." Mina told her. "The ink, being able to move around my breasts, it would hurt the baby."

Anna nodded. "At least you're using your commonsense."

Mina nodded, drinking her cocoa. "I've been thinking, Mom. What did you and Dad do with my basinet and baby stuff."

"Your aunt on your dad's side needed it after you outgrew it." Anna told her. "She's used it for all of her children, even the one that she had recently."

Mina nodded. "Do you think we could go shopping some time this summer. I can take it to school with me and bring it home at the end of the year."

Anna smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea. We can bring Lily and Allison along."

Mina smiled, and finished her cocoa. She kissed her mother on the cheek and turned for the stairs. "Good night, Mom."

"Night, Darling."

Mina crawled into her bed and sighed. She'd had fun, and she'd pulled out her camcorder when everyone was smashed enough not to notice. She got James and Sirius dancing together, Them singing, Lily and Allison making out, Remus muttering to himself about something completely unintelligible to the rest of them, Remus and Sirius making out. Her friends were hilarious when slammed.

She'd show them tomorrow.

She fell into a content sleep and dreamed happily for the first time in a few months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: So there you go, they got out and have fun. Poor Mina though, not able to join in with the drunken laughability of her friends. Oh well, that comes later … Oops, I've said to much, damn.

I would like to say thank you to my two terrific reviewers, mistinthenight and sarieva. Thank you both for your wonderful reviews. I love hearing from you.

And thank you to everyone else who reads as well. I love you all and would love to hear from you.

Leggy freak003


	8. Talks and Tradgety

A/n: And here we are. Chapter 8. This might be the last chapter for a while. I've got a bit of writers block for Chapter 9. Sucks, but it's there. Here's chapter eight. Enjoy.

D/c: Mina, Allison, most of the plot mine, The rest JKR's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Mina woke up and unlocked all of her friend's doors before heading down to see what the house-elves had cooked up for breakfast. She smirked watching them stumble down the stairs and into the kitchen, all of them nursing hangovers.

Mina took pity on them and walked over to the potions cupboard. She smiled to herself. She brewed these on a regular basis. Her parents liked to go out drinking, unfortunately Jordan was a lightweight and got drunk quickly so he had a tendency to wake up with a hangover.

She pulled five vials of a hangover potion out of the cupboard and handed them each one. This particular potion was easy to brew but had to be tailored to your specific body type, meaning DNA had to be added. They each stuck a finger in it until it turned their color and threw it back.

Mina laughed at them as they all grimaced as it hit their tongue.

"Feel better?" Mina asked.

They all glared at her for a minute before nodding.

"Now, who wants to see the video?" Mina asked.

The all stared at her.

"What video?" Lily asked.

"I didn't tell you, but I took my camcorder with me." Mina told him.

"What?" James asked.

"Come with me, I'll show you." Mina told him.

She led them into the TV room and put the tape in the VCR. She smiled as she hit play and took her seat in her favorite chair.

Her friends got more and more horrified as the movie went on. Sirius and Remus paled as the movie came to a close and they were making out on one of the chairs.

They made eye contact and raced to the bathrooms on either end of the house.

Mina sat there and laughed.

Lily and Allison had simply shrugged at the shots of them going at it. James had looked horrified at him and Sirius dancing but it wasn't as bad as Sirius and Remus making out.

"Happy Birthday to me." Mina laughed as she pulled the tape out and hid it from her friends. She wanted to keep that to show their children.

"Mina, destroy that." Sirius said, coming back.

"No, I don't think I will. I like having leverage over you guys." Mina told him.

"Mina…."

"It's for personal viewing only, Sirius. I'm not going to show it to anyone else." Mina assured him. "I promise."

They sat around the living room most of the day, just talking, doing homework, and watching movies. They didn't really care to do much after their 'fun filled' night.

Sirius and Remus started laughing about it after a while, joking with each other about it.

Later that night they were sitting around the kitchen eating dinner and laughing and enjoying themselves.

"So what are we doing when we get back to school, with the baby and everything?" Lily asked.

"I'm taking two of our house-elves with me and I'll have my own rooms so that the rest of the house won't be disturbed by the baby when it wakes up in the middle of the night." Mina told her. "You guys can come and visit, hang out, whatever, but you have to be in your own beds at night. Dumbledore sent me a letter. The arrangements have already been made and everything."

"Where's your rooms at?" Sirius asked.

"Near the fat lady. I don't know which portrait it is yet, but its around there." Mina told him. "And it'll have a direct passage to the common room. I guess the Founders put in a provision about all students having access to the common room of their house."

"Yes, it was in Hogwarts: A History." Lily said.

"Only she would know this." Mina muttered.

"That's not true. I've read Hogwarts: A History." Allison told her. "Cover to cover."

"So have I." Remus said, smiling.

Mina shook her head. "Book worms, Honestly."

"Mina. Allison and I were talking earlier." Lily said suddenly.

"About what."

"Last night. You couldn't have any real fun because you were pregnant. Honestly, it wasn't fair to you." Lily told her.

"It's no one's fault but my own." Mina told her.

"That's not true." Allison yelped. "You told us what Diggory did. It's his fault!"

Mina shook her head. "I should have been smart enough to cast the spells myself, I didn't."

Lily got up and smacked her clear across the face. "This is not your fault, Mina Candice Rosland, now knock it off."

Mina stared at her. Lily was never violent.

"Now, Alli and I were talking, as I said, and we've decided that when the baby is born and able to be away from you, we will watch it while the boys take you out to have a good time." Lily told her.

"Sounds good." James said. "We'll show her a good time."

"Splendid idea." Remus agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Sirius said, with a mischievous smile playing at his lips.

Mina rolled her eyes and finished her dinner. A house-elf raced up to take away her plate and glass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina sat alone in her room a few weeks later. She was going shopping with her mother and the girls tomorrow, and out with Sirius the day after that. She was a bit nervous about both. She didn't know what to buy and she didn't know what Sirius had planned. It scared the hell out of her.

She'd sent a letter to Madam Pomfrey asking for the spell to find out what she was going to have, but she hadn't received a reply yet.

She heard a crack downstairs and grabbed her wand to go investigate. Death Eater activity had been up the last few days, and she was as good as a muggle born.

She held her wand ready as she moved through the house. Her parents were out on their date night so she was alone, which in her opinion was best because then they didn't have anything to worry about.

She peered around the corner of the doorway to the sitting room to see Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey standing there looking around.

"Minerva, did we get the right house?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I believe so." Professor McGonagall said. "Miss Rosland?" She called. "Miss Rosland!"

Mina came fully around the doorway, wand ready. "How do I know that you're who you truly appear to be?"

"Ask us something only we would know, then, if you don't believe." Professor McGonagall said.

Mina kept her wand trained on them as she wracked her brain for something to ask. "Madam Pomfrey, what was the last potion I received from you."

"A bruise healing potion, due to Mr. Black hitting you in the leg during practice." Madam Pomfrey said.

Mina nodded. The only other person in the ward was Sirius. "Professor McGonagall, which exams did I sit through and where?"

"You needed to sit your Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms exams in my office because you'd missed the classes." McGonagall said.

Mina nodded and lowered her wand. "All right, I believe you."

McGonagall smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to see a Gryffindor using such common sense in these times."

"Yeah, well I'm the only one in the house able to use a wand, it's kinda necessary." Mina told her. "What are you here for?"

"Your letter." Madam Pomfrey told her, producing the parchment. "I thought it would be prudent for me to cast the spell myself."

"Thanks." Mina muttered. "Professor?"

"Still cautious, I see." McGonagall said.

"Can't be too careful. Even if you are who you say you are, I don't know that you're not Death Eaters." Mina told her.

"Very wise. Albus will be proud." McGonagall told her. "However, if we were Death eaters, wouldn't we be blasting you to pieces by now?"

"Probably, but I'm to paranoid for my own good. Your purpose?" Mina asked.

"Of course. I came to see how you were doing, actually. You're one of the students I worry about most." McGonagall told her.

Mina nodded. "Fine."

"Are you ready to find out what you're having?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Mina nodded. "Anka." She called. A house-elf appeared at her feet. "Tea."

Anka nodded and bowed low. "Right away, Mistress." She said, racing off.

"I didn't know muggles had house-elves." McGonagall said.

"My father comes from a line of squibs." Mina told her.

Madam Pomfrey drew her wand and had Mina lay back on the couch. Mina did so with her wand still clutched tightly in her hand.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and muttered an incantation and a pink smoke rose from Mina's stomach. As it dissipated words appeared.

_Girl, developed five months_

_Mother: Mina Rosland, Half-blood witch_

_Father: Amos Diggory, Pureblood wizard_

Mina grinned. She was having a baby girl. It would be easier for her to raise that way.

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "Amos Diggory?"

Mina sat up and waved the words away. "Yeah. I really don't want to discuss it."

"That's not what I was worried about." Madam Pomfrey told her. "He came in with Penny Blakely just before school was out. She was pregnant as well, with his child.

Mina's brow furrowed. "So that's why he wanted me to have an abortion. He had Blakely knocked up too. Talk about a rep killer. Two girls in just a few months. Interesting."

"He wanted you to what?" McGonagall asked.

"Attacked me on the train telling me to terminate it or he'd do it for me." Mina told them. "Don't worry about it. He's scared Sirius will have one of his Death Eater cousins kill him if he comes anywhere near me."

"I guess it pays to come from a family like that sometimes." McGonagall muttered.

"If you say so." Mina responded.

"Why did you want to know, Miss Rosland?" Madam Pomfrey asked as the tea arrived and they all sat down.

"My mother, myself, Lily, and Allison are going shopping for baby stuff tomorrow." Mina told them. "I wanted to know what I needed to buy for."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "A wise decision."

Mina nodded. "I'm full of them."

"So what are you going to do about the father?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm going to go to Blakely once school is out and talk to her about the children seeing each other. I'm a firm believer in knowing your whole family." Mina told her.

"I understand completely." McGonagall told her. "But I wouldn't wait that long. I would send her a letter and stay in correspondence with her."

"Even better idea." Mina said, smiling.

They finished their tea and Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall rose.

"Well, we'd best be off." Professor McGonagall said. "It's been a pleasure, Miss Rosland."

"The same to you, Professor." Mina told her, smiling. "See you when term starts."

"See you then."

And they disapparated.

Mina shook her head as Anka came and took the trey away.

"Mistress, Can Anka speak freely?" Anka asked.

"Sure." Mina told her.

"Well, the house-elves have been talking, Mistress, and we were wondering when you're going to have the baby." Anka told her.

"Not until after school starts, Anka." Mina told her.

Anka nodded her little head. "Anka remembers hearing something about two of us coming with you, Mistress. Anka would be honored if Anka and her husband, Boe, could come with you and help with the little one, if Mistress doesn't mind."

"I would like that very much, Anka." Mina told her. "Very much, indeed."

Anka bowed and turned to walk away. "Will Mistress be needing anything else this evening?"

"No, Anka. I'm going to bed." Mina told her.

"Sleep sweet, Mistress." Anka said vanishing from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina woke the next morning and made her way downstairs after getting ready to go. She looked around to see that the house was empty. She looked around, puzzled. Where were was her parents? They should have been back hours ago.

"Anka, Missy, come here." Mina called.

The two house-elves appeared before her instantly. "Yes Mistress."

"Where are my parents?" Mina asked them. "Did they come home last night?"

Missy shook her head. "No Mistress, Missy was up all night waiting for them to gives them their sobering potions. Theys never came home."

Mina cast a worried look at the door. "Anka, I want you to take a few of the others with you to go find them. I'm worried, especially with the way things are now."

Anka nodded and raced off to gather a search party.

"Mistress, woulds you likes your breakfast?" Missy asked. "Yous need to eat with the baby coming."

Mina glanced at the door and back to Missy. "Sure. It wont help any if I'm delirious from not eating."

Missy nodded and went to set some of the other house-elves on breakfast for their Mistress. She was technically the only Mistress in the house, because she was the magical being, but they'd liked the family enough to work for them until the magics came back.

Mina sat down at the table and sighed. She didn't know what to think. Her parents hadn't come home. It couldn't be good.

If they were alive she was going to rip them a new one. She didn't need this kind of stress.

Anka and the search part came back quickly.

"Mistress, Mistress!" Anka yelled. "Mistress, your parents, they're dead! Death Eaters!"

Mina rose from her seat quickly. "Go to my friend's houses and have them meet me here. Where are they, Anka?"

"Mistress, no, you mustn't." Anka told her. "Death Eaters is still there, Mistress. Please, don't."

Mina froze at the house-elf's pleading. No house-elf was so bold. "Anka, what were the Death Eaters doing?"

Anka trembled. "I can't say, it's to horrifying."

"Anka."

"Theys were making Infiri out ofs them, and raping your mother's body." Anka wailed.

"Bastards. Get my friends here, now. And I need the location." Mina told her.

Anka shook her head.

"Then take a message to Professor Dumbledore. Tell him that my parents have been murdered and that the Death Eaters are still there. Make sure you give him the location. I want no problems out of you, Anka. I mean it." Mina told her.

Anka nodded and vanished.

"Boe, Rave, Arc, and Mace, go to Lily's, Allison's, Remus', and James' houses. Tell them to come here immediately. Get back here as soon as they leave. Tell them that you're under instruction to follow them until they arrive here." Mina told four others.

The bowed and disapparated.

Mina collapsed into the couch. Missy came running in with food. "Eats, Mistress. Please."

Mina glared at the house-elf. She sighed, disgusted with herself. She'd never been so abrupt before. They were tied to her line, yes, but to her distant cousins, not her. They stayed with her because they liked her.

She took the food and started eating. "Missy, why do you stay with me?"

"Because, Mistress, when the first squib was born it was the youngest of the two children. When it's parents died half of the original house-elves went with the wizard, the other half with the squib. They knew that the magic would come back eventually. Unfortunately, that was only when a squib married a witch and had a girl child. All of the children until now had been male."

Mina nodded. They were waiting for her. She ate her breakfast under the careful watch of her head house-elf. When Lily and Allison arrived with Boe and Arc they flew to Mina's side and held her close.

They both had tears in their eye. They must have asked her house-elves what had happened.

"Mina, are you okay?" Lily asked as the boys arrived.

"For now." Mina muttered. "I've been pressured into eating by Missy, so it hasn't really set in yet. I sent Anka to Dumbledore, and she hasn't come back yet, so I don't know what's going on."

Lily nodded. "Well you can't possibly stay home alone, we'll stay with you. Allison and I."

Mina shook her head. "You guys don't have to do that."

"The hell we don't. We're not leaving you here alone." Allison told her.

"I'll stay too." Sirius told her. "Mrs. P. is getting sick of me anyway."

"Not of you, of your mess." James told him. "He doesn't clean up after himself. He can't even lift his wand for a simple scourgify spell. It's disgusting. Mum told the house-elves to leave his room alone, let him clean it himself."

Anka came back with Professor Dumbledore behind her.

"Mistress, have you eaten?" Anka asked.

"Yes, Missy made sure of it." Mina told her. "Go prepare rooms for Sirius, Lily, and Allison. It seems we'll have company for a while. I also what the basement reinforced with steel, the windows removed, and the door laced with silver, handle and all." She turned to Allison. "I love you, but you are so not running free during the full moons."

"Only enough to hurt me, if I touch to much then It's deadly." Allison told her.

Mina turned to Anka. "You heard her. Just enough to sting."

Anka nodded and set the house-elves on it.

Mina turned to Dumbledore. "Headmaster."

"Mina." Dumbledore said. "I have been to the site Anka designated. It seems the Death Eaters were there. They left your parents with the Dark Mark looming overhead. They obviously found them unfit for Infiri, however, they did find that they were useful in other ways." He hung his head. "My deepest condolences."

Mina stood from her spot on the couch. "I see. Thank you."

"Mina?" Lily asked tentatively.

Mina walked out of the room and into a room full of breakable vases and relics. She started throwing destruction spell after destruction spell. She destroyed the whole room before finally collapsing on the only space of floor where glass wasn't sitting, and crying.

Her parents were gone, She was alone and pregnant with a baby the father didn't want. How much worse could this get. She hated this, she hated her life. She wanted left alone and she now had three more or less permanent houseguests. She wanted to just curl up in a hole until this damned war was over.

Her head rose. War. Damn right it was war, and now it was personal. She walked to the door and cast her wand at the room, repairing all the damages she'd done there in. She was going to fight. She was going to murder the people that had done this to her parents, and then she was going to fight against the big cheese himself. The bastard was going to die for whatever it was that he had to do with her parents' deaths. He was the one that organized the Death Eaters. He was the one that wanted to take over Europe. He was the one killing off Muggleborns and Half-bloods.

She was done playing around. It was time to do something. Play time was over. It was time to grow up and join the fight. She went back to her friends with a new determination.

Time to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: There you have it, Chapter 8.

Thanks to all my reviewers and those who've added me to their alert's lists. I love you all. Sorry if I don't mention you, I'm in a bit of a rush here.

See you all next time

Leggy freak003


	9. Questioning

A/n: Here we are with chapter nine. I finally got over the bane of all writers: writer's block. Unfortunately, chapter ten hasn't hit me yet. But here's a nice long, ten page, chapter for your reading pleasure.

D/c: Mina, Allison, and some of the plot are mine (so are the house-elves). Everything else belongs to the mother of all the Potter verse - JKR.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina wandered around her home for a couple of weeks in a fog. She vaguely noticed that Lily, Allison, and Sirius were there. She remembered Remus and James popping a few times to see the girls and check on her, but she didn't remember much beyond that.

Her house-elves made sure that she ate three meals a day and took care of herself. Anka especially, was by her side all day to make sure that Mina didn't do anything stupid that would harm her or the baby.

When Mina finally came back into awareness she realized that her mother and father had already been buried. Lily and Allison had taken care of the arrangements and made sure that she was there. She didn't remember, but she knew that it had happened. She thanked them for it and started to get back to her normal life.

Sirius was treading water around her. He didn't know what to do to help her or save her from herself. He comforted her when she needed it, and made sure that she was okay, but otherwise he was at a loss.

When Mina went back to her normal self she went to him in the middle of the night. She was in nothing but a robe that was about an inch and a half shy of being decent.

"Mina?" Sirius asked.

Mina glanced at him before glancing back at the floor. She didn't know why she was so damned nervous. She was pregnant for Merlin's sake, but she was nervous about this. About being with him. He hadn't pressured her at all, which in itself had set her nerves on end.

"Mina, are you all right?" Sirius asked her, getting out of bed.

Mina blushed. "I'm fine." She muttered. "Never mind." She said, turning to race out the door.

"Mina wait." Sirius called. "What did you need?"

Mina looked at him with lust filled eyes. "You." She whispered.

Sirius stared at her.

"I'll go." Mina mumbled and started back for the door.

"No." Sirius told her taking her arm. "Sorry, you just caught me off guard. Come here."

Mina walked into his embrace. He held her for a moment, trying to get his bearings. She'd come to him willingly. She wanted him. It was a little much considering six years of hatred.

Sirius pulled away a little and leaned down to capture her lips with his own. He pulled her hands away from the opening of her robe, causing it to fall open. His hands moved to rest on her waist as he ravished her mouth.

Mina opened willingly for him, lost to everything but her ability to feel. Her hands came up to his neck, holding him to her. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted a man before.

Her fingers came down to the front of his shirt and balled into fists before falling to the hem and pulling it up. She wanted to feel him.

Sirius pulled away and stripped the shirt off before claiming her lips again. He shivered when her hands slid up his back and down again, faltering at the waist of his pajama pants.

He moved them to the bed and lay her down. Hovering over her he studied her body. Toned and curved she was gorgeous. He'd never seen anything like her. He silently thanked every god he knew for bringing him this goddess. He leaned over her and kissed her again before moving over her cheek with nips that he trailed down the slim column of her throat and over her collarbone.

"Sirius." Mina moaned. "Oh gods." She breathed as he moved further down her body to her now full breasts. They were fuller than they had been before she'd gotten pregnant.

Mina couldn't breath. Her breasts were so sensitive that ever nip and brush of his lips felt like a climax all it's own. She tangled her fingers in his hair to hold him there.

Sirius smirked feeling her fingers thread into his hair and latch on. How could one girl be so responsive? Never had he been able to do so much with so little. And he doubted that it was just the pregnancy doing this.

Mina let go of his hair and he moved back up to her lips. She was beyond ready for him. He smiled as he pulled away to strip away his pants. "Mina, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Take me." Mina moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina woke up the next morning with a content smile on her face. Last night had been more than amazing. Sirius was wonderful.

Mina sat up and frowned seeing that he wasn't in the bed with her, or even in the room. Where the hell was he?

"Sirius?" Mina called tentatively.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, poking his head in the door.

"Wondering where you went." Mina muttered.

"Don't worry, Luv, I wont ever be very far from you in the morning." He said smirking.

Mina rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She saw the muggle shirt she'd transfigured for Sirius the night that they'd all gone out was folded on the dresser. She smiled and grabbed it, pulling it on. It even smelled like him still. She moved into the hallway and saw that Sirius and James were standing outside the door talking.

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

"The Aurors managed to capture a few Death Eaters." James told her. "Anka's been called to identify them, which is odd, because they don't usually call house-elves."

Mina looked surprised. "And?"

"Well, two things. She needs your permission to go, as she's your house-elf. Second, as an interested party, your presence has been requested at the 'trial'." Sirius told her.

"The question is why they're calling a house-elf at all. Barty Crouch, he's the head guy in the whole thing. He doesn't favor them to much. Thinks they're a bunch of dunder heads." James said.

"It couldn't possibly be because she was the only one to witness what they were doing." Mina said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "That would be to simple. It must be a really complicated answer." She rolled her eyes. "Some days, James, I swear."

"The thing is that you said Anka had taken others with her." James told her. "They only want Anka."

"That is weird." Mina muttered. "What's Crouch up to." She looked at James. "Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yeah, he's actually on his way here now." James told her.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"No clue." Sirius muttered. He leaned over her shoulder. "Why don't you go get dressed. Much as I love your present dress, he is my best mate and when he notices, I'll have to kill him."

Mina looked up at him. "If you say so." She kissed him and walked to her room and changed into some proper clothing and grabbed her wand. She smiled seeing that Sirius would end up drooling when he saw what she'd chosen.

She wend downstairs to the living room where everyone was eating breakfast. She sat down to join them when they heard a crack in the other room.

"That'll be Dumbledore." James said, smiling.

They heard several more.

"Maybe not." James muttered.

They all grabbed their wands and walked into the other room and saw a bunch of Ministry officials.

Mina stepped up. "What are you doing in my home?" She asked.

"We've come to collect the house-elf for questioning." One of the Ministry officials said.

Mina glared. "Why, what has she done wrong."

"She didn't alert the Ministry when she found what the Death Eaters were doing."

"That's because she was under instruction to find my parents and report back to me. I then sent her Headmaster Dumbledore." Mina told them.

"Then you're the one that didn't alert the Ministry." Another official said.

"I wasn't thinking. I was distraught to find out that my parents were dead." Mina told them. "I told the person I knew. If forgetfulness is illegal, then there's something wrong with our government."

The Ministry officials were taken aback by her abruptness.

"Regardless, we need to take you in for questioning, as well as the house-elf." The first official said.

"You can't question her." James told them. "You're using Veritaserum, and she's pregnant, it'll hurt the baby."

"That's not our concern." The official told him.

"It is mine." Sirius told them. "She's not going. The Headmaster is due to arrive here any time. You're welcome to wait for him but you're not taking Mina in."

"And who are you to tell us we can't?" A third official asked.

"Sirius Black." Sirius said, glaring at them.

"If necessary, I'll call my father." James told them. "Harvey Potter."

The ministry officials glared at them all. "We'll be back." and they disapparated.

Mina glanced at the clock. "Damn them." She glared. "Missy, get me something to drink so that I can take that damned potion Pomfrey gave me last week."

Missy brought her a glass of iced tea and the potion. Mina poured the potion into the glass and chugged it down. She gasped and glared at the glass before thrusting it back at the house-elf. She hated that damned potion, and the tea didn't have enough sugar in it. The whole thing tasted disgusting.

"More sugar next time, Missy."

Missy nodded and raced off.

Mina sighed as she sat down to finish her now cold breakfast. She was sick of people. Not her friends, she loved them dearly, but people. She now had the Ministry, School Nurse, Transfiguration Professor, and Headmaster of her school, all on her ass. God help her if she ever decided to leave the country. She'd have to face the firing squad for the very thought.

She watched as her friends milled around the house. They weren't taking any chances with her. How ironic, when a few of them were higher on Voldie's hit list than she was.

Sirius had betrayed his family and refused to join the Death Eaters and now lived with an anti-Voldemort family, Lily was a muggle-born, Allison and Remus had refused to join the Werewolf packs setting up to help Voldemort, and James was a Potter, one of the most outspoken anti-Voldemort families out there.

And they were worried about her. A pregnant little half-blood with no ties to anything to do with the war except that her parents, a squib and a muggle, had been murdered.

Oh, wait, that was reason enough right there, just not for them to be so worried.

Mina changed her train of thought. She was about six months pregnant now, school started in little under two weeks, and she still needed to go shopping for baby stuff. She smiled. She knew what she was going to do today.

"Lily, Allison, we're going shopping today." Mina told them. "After Dumbledore's visit, of course."

Lily and Allison stared at her in shock. "Are you sure you're up to it?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine. I'm five and a half months pregnant, not terminally ill." Mina told her. "Besides, I need to get some things for the baby."

"Which reminds me." Sirius muttered. "What are you considering naming her?"

"Destiny Renee." Mina told him. "I've always liked that name."

Sirius shrugged. "Works for me." he muttered. "Normal compared to some names I know."

"Like those of your family?" Remus jibed.

"Something like that. I mean, honestly, who names their children Regulus and Sirius. Hell, even my cousins have weird names, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. Really." Sirius muttered. "Destiny is so much more normal."

"Imagine what they'll name their children." Lily muttered.

"I'll give you a hint." Sirius told her. "Andy has a two year old little girl, okay, she named the poor child Nymphadora."

"Isn't that the cousin that married a muggle born?" James asked.

"Yeah, Ted Tonks." Sirius told him.

"It's a cute name." Allison stated. "Nymphadroa Tonks."

"That child will hate her name when she's older." Sirius sighed.

"Personally I wouldn't blame her." Mina muttered. "Imagine having a desk job and having to sign that name a hundred times a day."

Every one shivered.

The heard a crack in the next room. Mina had her wand out and was at the door before the others had a chance to move.

Mina saw that the figure was Professor Dumbledore. She eyed him suspiciously. "Professor?" She asked cautiously.

"Miss Rosland, it appears I beat the Ministry here, good." Dumbledore said.

"No you didn't, we just told them to get lost." Mina told him. "How do we know it's really you?"

"Your last meeting with me was to sit through the final examinations that you missed." Dumbledore told her, intercepting the question before she had a chance to ask. "Now, what did the Ministry want?"

"To take Anka and I in for questioning, because I didn't have them alerted to what was happening." Mina told him. "The others wouldn't let them take me in because apparently they're using Veritaserum to interrogate their prisoners."

"They are, that's why I'm concerned. It's incredibly dangerous to the fetus you carry." Dumbledore told her. "You may send Anka in and tell her to tell nothing but the truth, but you'll have to stand with her. I will be present as well to make sure that you're not force-fed Veritaserum."

"Is there any truth potion I am able to take?" Mina asked.

"No." Lily told her coming in. "All truth potion are made with some poison or another. It's all fatal to an unborn child."

"Correct." Dumbledore said. "Now, we had better get to the Ministry before someone comes to collect you again." he told her.

Mina nodded. "Anka." She called. The house-elf appeared. "Come with me, we're going to the ministry for you to testify against my parent's murderers." She told the house-elf. The creature nodded, her enormous ears flapping as she did.

Mina apparated away after Dumbledore and Anka followed, leaving her friends behind, worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina arrived at the Ministry with Anka on her heels she followed Dumbledore through the grand expanse of the building and to the Magical Law Enforcement office. The MLE was run by a stony faced wizard by the name of Barty Crouch Sr.

Mina had never thought very much of the Ministry. It was a horrid building run by incompetent Minister after incompetent Minister. The current one was doing nothing but cowering in his office from one He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Mina thought he was the biggest joke in the world.

Dumbledore led her to Crouch's desk. "Barty, the girl and the house-elf you requested have arrived. Mina Rosland and her house-elf Anka."

Crouch glared at Mina. "Follow me." He said curtly.

Mina nodded and she followed him, noting that Dumbledore and Anka were following.

"You're going to be given Veritaserum to insure that you're not lying to us." Crouch told her.

"Can't." Mina told him.

"And why not?"

"I'm pregnant." Mina said, placing a hand on her bulging, six-month, stomach. "It'll harm my baby."

Crouch glared at her. He led her into an antechamber. She was given a seat and she conjured a stool for Anka.

"Instruct the elf to tell us only the truth." Crouch told her.

"Anka, you are to tell only the truth to these people. No lies when they ask you questions." Mina told the house-elf.

"Anka, is your mistress pregnant?" Crouch asked.

"Oh, yes, sir. Mistress is almost seven months along, sir." Anka said.

Crouch glared. Mina rolled her eyes. They hadn't believed her when she told them that she was pregnant? What a joke. They must have though that she was trying to get out of answering questions.

"What were your orders the morning that you found Mr. and Mrs. Rosland being tortured by Death Eaters?" Crouch asked.

"I was ordered to take a few of the other house-elves to go and find the Master and Mistress. When we returned with the news I was told to take a message to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Crouch sighed. "Miss Rosland, instruct her to tell us if you are lying."

"Anka, you're to tell him if I'm lying during the questioning."

"Of course, Mistress."

"Miss Rosland, were your parents magical?" Crouch asked.

"My father is a squib, my mother was a muggle." Mina told him.

"Did your father come from dark wizards?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I don't know much about my magical family members."

"There are still wizards and witches in your family?"

"My Great Grandfather was the youngest of two. His older brother was a wizard."

"I see. Are you into dark arts, Miss Rosland?"

"No."

"What were your parents doing the night before they were found?"

"They were out, having a good time with each other, and being adults. They did it a couple times a month."

"Were they ever out all night?"

"No, they were usually in by midnight, one at the latest. That's why I sent the house-elves after them. They were gone the whole night."

"And what happened when your house-elves came back?"

"They told me what was happening. I sent one to each of my friends for emotional support. They'd have wanted to know. And I sent Anka to Dumbledore. I knew that, if anyone could help me, he could."

"Why not alert the Ministry?"

"Because it hadn't occurred to me at the time. I was distraught to find that Death Eaters had attacked my parents and were raping my mother's corpse." Mina growled.

"That is simply morbid." Crouch muttered.

"With all do respect, sir, no one ever said that Death Eaters were in their right minds." Mina told him.

"Too right you are." Crouch told her. "Very well. I shall take you to the holding cells so that your house-elf can identify the Death Eaters."

Mina nodded and rose, one hand on her stomach. It had a slight swell to it. Anka rose as well.

Crouch held the door open for them and followed them out. He led them down to the holding cells in the dungeons of the Ministry.

Anka looked at the Death Eaters in the cells. She started to shake. She tugged on Mina's sleeve. "Mistress, it's the three on the end. They's the ones that were attacking yous mother."

Mina turned to Crouch. "You heard her."

"Very well." Crouch told her. "They will be subject to Death. Would you like to be present."

"No. Just notified when they're in the ground." Mina told him. "I merely want to get on with my life."

Crouch nodded. "I understand." He led them out. "And congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you." Mina said. "I'm thrilled."

"What of the father?"

"He would rather I get an abortion." Mina told the man. "He wasn't to keen on the idea of me having his child."

"May I inquire?"

"I'd rather not discuss it." Mina told him. "It is something that is in the past."

"I see. Good day to you, then, Miss Rosland."

"Good day, Mister Crouch." Mina said as she returned to Dumbledore's side.

They turned to walk out. "That certainly went well." Mina muttered.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was incredibly polite when he thought I wasn't a death eater." Mina told him. "And we have the ones who killed my father."

"That is good news indeed, Miss Rosland." Dumbledore said, smiling. "Now, I'm sure that you would like to get back to your home. I shant take any more of your time. Farewell, Miss Rosland."

Mina nodded. "Professor." She turned to Anka. "Lets go home."

Anka nodded and returned them home.

Once in the house Mina was rushed by Lily, Sirius, and Allison. They fired question after question at her.

"Relax, everything is fine, they even had the men that attacked my father." Mina told them. "Now, I want to go shopping. So lets go."

Lily and Allison cheered and ran to grab purses. It was time for the girls to have fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Here we are. The end of chapter nine. Hope you enjoyed it. I was trying to turn Crouch into the ass that he will be, but I just didn't have it in me towards the end. Oh well. That's what happens when you write it in three sittings and three different moods.

Thanks to:

Anna - Unfortunately, her being pregnant is something that is slightly pivotal in this story. I have plans for her, Sirius, and Baby Destiny, so you really have to deal with it. Not trying to be a bitch or anything, but it's the truth.

Crazyanimallvr93 - She actually has eight house-elves. Missy, Anka, Minnie, Mickey, Boe, Rave, Arc, and Mace. Plenty for the size house she lives in, and even then she's taking two to school with her in the next year, go figure. Lol.

kaleidoscopicepic - I'm glad you like the story. I was really happy to get your reviews. The plot twists are common in my stories, I can't stay on the same track for long for some reason, but the stories end up really good, so my betas tell me. The whole thing about third year won't come up until later. I haven't quite decided when, but it'll be in there when we need a bit of comic relief. The boy's reactions are going to be hilarious.

Thanks also to those of you who've added me to your favorites list and alerts list. I love you all.

Leggy freak003


	10. Returning Sanctuary

A/n: Well, here's chapter ten. What can I say, it's been a while. For that I apologise. My cat has recently developed a fetish for chewing on cords, Chargers and power cords being her preferred choice, meaning the cord for my laptop was at the top of her list. That means that I had to start from scratch on this chapter. I hope you'll bare with me on this.

D/c: I own Mina, Allison, Destiny, and most of the plot. Anyone, thing, and place you recognize from the books belongs to JK Rowling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina walked into her house with about twenty different bags in each hand. Her friends followed her, much in the same condition. She grinned as she looked around. She'd splurged, she knew that, but she was having such a good time that she really didn't care. They'd even stopped into Diagon Alley to pick up what they knew they would need before the new year started. Without their booklist, it was the only thing they couldn't get.

Mina smiled. She'd also indulged herself in a few new things as well. Nothing she'd be able to wear while she was pregnant, but that didn't mean a new mama couldn't be sexy, did it?

Lily and Allison were laughing as the boys all came in carrying a basinet, followed by a dresser, and a changing table, and the box that contained the bouncer and swing.

Mina smiled at them. "Thanks, Boys." She said, kissing each of them on the cheek. "Now that it's inside we can levitate it."

"You should really consider moving into a magical community." James told her.

"And not let you guys have your fun lifting heavy objects and showing off for the neighbor girls, that would just be mean of me." Mina said, with a glare at Sirius. "And yes, I saw you, macho man. Mine, Remember?"

Sirius sighed. Her hormones were acting up again, He realized. She was such a bitch any other time that he hadn't really noticed. It was when she was jealous that it came out. And he meant it all in the best possible way, because he loved her for it all.

"Mina, honey, you know I only have eyes for you." he said, walking up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. "If I didn't need them so bad, I would take them out and give them to you."

Mina glanced up at him. "That has got the be the sickest, most oddly romantic things you have ever said to me."

"I have my moments." Sirius said, grinning.

Mina shook her head and swatted him in the arm. "Pig."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Psychopath."

"Masochistic, self obsorbed, git." Mina finished the argument. She loved when they got into these kinds of spats. It was fun. And she won because she used big words.

"How do you figure I'm masochistic?" Sirius asked, once Remus told him what it meant.

"You may not realize it but you do a lot of biting." Mina told him. "And when I do it back you go harder, faster, and longer."

"You make me sound like one of those car thingies." Sirius told her.

"Yes, but it's so much fun." Mina said as she started picking up bags.

Sirius gave her a rougish smile. "Really? More fun than say, last night?"

"No, but it's a close third."

"What's second?"

"Scaring off our friends. Come help me levitate this stuff." Mina told him as she placed all of the bags In the basinet and started floating it up the stairs.

Sirius looked around to see that his fellow Marauders and their girlfriends were gone. "When did that happen?"

"About the time I started talking about you and your fixation with biting." Mina called down the stairs. "Bring up the changing table."

Sirius sighed and did as he was told. He would never win with these people.

Mina smiled as she looked around the room she'd chosen for the nursery and started putting things where she wanted them to go. Sirius Came in with the changing table and set it up. He went back for the bassinet and dresser. The swing and bouncer would stay downstairs in the sitting room.

Mina set the room up and smiled. Just a few more months. Only a few, and she would have her bouncing baby girl here. Sirius walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"How nice it'll be with the baby here." Mina sighed. "I can't wait to get this thing out of me."

"It's not a thing, love, it's a beautiful baby girl that you created."

"Charmer."

"I prefer Defense, actually."

"Sirius, not today. I don't want to laugh today." Mina told him. "We start school again in just a few weeks. We can laugh all we want then. Not today, today is a day of loving."

Sirius smiled at her. "Then let me love you." He whispered. "Give in to me and relax and enjoy."

Mina smiled. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later they were on the train ride to school. Playtime was over, School was back in session and it was NEWT year. Mina excused herself from her friends and moved down the train until she found Penny Blakely. She was also a seventh year with your perfect cheerleader features and black hair.

"Blakely, can I have a word with you …" Mina asked. She looked around at all the Hufflepuff Gigglers. "In private."

Penny nodded and looked at her friends. "I've been wanting to talk to her too, go on, go find a boy or something."

Mina smiled as she entered the compartment. "You're as bitchy as me. Must be the Diggory Gene."

Penny laughed. "What can I do for you, Mina?"

"I know that we've never been the best of friends, but I've always been a firm believer in knowing all branches of your family tree. It's probably because I don't know all of mine." Mina told her. "Which is why I was thinking that when the kids are older, they are allowed to know each other, before they come to Hogwarts. They're going to be siblings. I think it's important."

Penny studied her. "I agree. Amos may not be the smartest man in the world, but at the end of last year, he was just thinking of his family. He didn't want his parents to know his shame. He'd sired two children with two different girls. His mother almost had a heart attack when he told her. His father shook his head. Amos was so hurt."

"Not my problem." Mina told her. "He's the one that reversed the spell, not me. I had no intention of getting pregnant."

"I know. He did the same thing to me." Penny told her. "I would like for our children to know each other."

"I'm glad we agree." Mina said, standing.

"Mina, can I ask? What are you having?"

"A girl. Destiny."

"Beautiful."

Mina went back to her compartment and sat curled up under Sirius' arm. She didn't want to go back to school.

A few hours later the train pulled into the station and they made their way up to the carriages. Mina sighed as she looked around. They were pulling themselves, as per usual. She climbed into the nearest one with Sirius helping her. She was just going into her seventh month of pregnancy. She was rather large around the stomach.

Lily, James, Allison, and Remus followed. Peter was forced into another carriage since they only held six.

"Mina, have you finished?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, a couple weeks ago." Mina told her. "But I don't want to risk anything until after Destiny is born."

Allison nodded. "Understandable."

"I still can't believe you managed it." Lily told her.

"Yeah, well, it was a pain in the ass." Mina muttered.

"Finished what?" James asked.

"I might as well tell you, but you're sworn to secrecy on it." Mina told him. "And this goes for you and Remus as well, Sirius. You can't even tell Peter, i don't trust him. I know you don't intend to tell anymore, but I want you to understand how much trouble I can get in if you do tell. This goes beyond the school rules. I'm breaking the law here." She told them.

"Mina…" Alison hissed.

"Alli, relax. We can trust them." Mina told her. She took a deep breath. "I'm an unregistered Animagus." She told the boys.

Silence followed the revelation as the boys absorbed the information.

"I started studying it because of Allison. As you're all aware, she's a werewolf." Mina continued. "I did some research and found that werewolves aren't dangerous to humans in animal form. This year, after Destiny is born, I'm going to start joining her in the dungeon so that she has company on the full moons. And I have all in intentions of being there for every full moon until we die."

Mina noticed that the boys all had secretive smiles on their features. She sighed. She knew those looks. They knew something she didn't. Something usually pertained to themselves, of course, and she could make a pretty good guess at this point.

"You've done the same thing for Remus, haven't you?" Mina asked.

The smiles split into grins.

"Damn it, you Marauders do everything first." Mina growled punching them all in the arm.

Lily and Allison were staring between Mina and the Marauders. "What?"

"They're Animagi, too." Mina sighed. "Bastards."

James grinned. "Well, we couldn't let Moony suffer alone. Besides. He's more docile when we're around. He isn't as self destructive."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed. "More like an …. Over grown puppy that could kill us." He had a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Stupid son of a Bludger." Remus muttered, smacking Sirius upside the head.

Mina turned to Lily. "Since you're the only one available, will you be able to watch Destiny on those nights?"

"Of course." Lily said. "I would love to."

"Beautiful." Mina said with a smile as they made it to the school.

"Fun time." Allison muttered.

"What are you complaining about? You're not the one that looks like a house." Mina told her.

"You do not look like a house." Sirius told her. "You look like a pregnant woman. You look beautiful."

"Stuff it, Sirius." Mina told him.

"Mina, we have to talk tonight as well." James told her.

Mina nodded.

They walked into the Great Hall ignoring all the stares they were getting from the rest of the school. James and Lily had gotten Head Boy and Girl and Mina was pregnant, so they had the full attention of the student body.

They sat through the sorting and ate their food before heading up to the dorms.

Mina and James sat up in the common room for a short while after everyone else had gone to bed.

"Mina, I don't want to put you out, but with you being pregnant and Quiddich starting in November, I'm going to move you to reserve for the first match." James told her. "The only reason I'm doing so is because of Destiny."

Mina smiled at him. "I understand James. One of our other beaters can take over for me until I can play again. Just as long as I'm not off the team for good."

"Well, the thing is, I don't even want you in the air at practice because of the baby. I don't want you risking getting hurt. Had I known before the end of the year last year, I would have done this sooner. I don't want you to risk losing the baby."

"James, I was fine. I wasn't as big as I am now. Even in the pro league they don't put the players out until the second trimester." Mina told him.

"I know. I looked it up. Fact remains. I talked to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and they agree with me. You should have been moved back sooner."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Alright, James. It's fine. I'll be in shape again by second match. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Mi." He said. They rose and he pulled her into a hug. "And you can call me Prongs, alright, Kitten?"

Mina smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "You've been like a big brother to me through all of this, Prongs. Thank you."

"You're welcome." James told her. "Goodnight, kiddo."

"Night." Mina said and they went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning dawned with a familiar conformability with all of the students, minus the first years. Lily, Remus, and James led the first years down to breakfast and Mina walked with Peter, Allison, and Sirius.

It was a new year at Hogwarts. For now it was a pleasant one, with only a shadow of a threat around the edges. They knew what lie ahead, and they would be ready to face it when they exited the sanctuary of their youth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Well, tell me what you think. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter for a while, so I applaud your restraint in not killing me. Thank you, very much.

**Thanks to: **

_**crazyanimallvr93**_: you are very welcome. I always love hearing from my readers, with whatever questions that may entail

_**dusty101**_: I'm glad you think so. I've had a person or two tell me that Mina shouldn't be pregnant, but as it's slightly pivotal, as I've said, they'll just have to deal with it. Thanks.

_**sarieva**_: Yes, it is sad, but I needed something that would really tie her into the fight. Unfortunately they were doomed from the start of the story. I think I've explained the house-elf thing before, but I'll do it again in any case. Mina is actually the daughter of a squib and a witch. Her great grandfather was the youngest of two sons in a Wizarding family and the squib of the two. Half the house elves went to him, the other half to his brother who continued the magical line. They were passed down through the generations, well, their decendants, anyway, and ended up with Mina. Waiting, as Missy explained, for another magical child to be born into that line. Until Mina was born they weren't technically tied into the family. I hope this clears up any confusion there. Also, Mina was only about five or six months pregnant. That was a mistake on my part not keeping track of where I was. For that I apologize. Thanks for the review. Glad you like the story.

_**sras**_: Glad you chose my story. I'm always happy to see new readers. I'm really glad you liked this story. Here's chapter ten for you. Hope to hear from you again.

_**Sirius-Baby**_: Glad you liked it. here's the update everyone's been waiting for.

And thanks to _**cocogirl198**_ for adding me to her fav. And alerts lists. Much appreciated. As well as your reviews for my other stories. Those will be addressed when I can actually update those particular stories.

Thanks again to you all. Much of the love.

Leggy freak003


	11. Welcome Destiny

A/n: Here's chapter eleven. What do you know? I'm updating, and with only a few reviews. Don't you guys love me? Enjoy.

D/c: Mina, Destiny, and Allison are Mine, so is Penny. Everything else belongs to JKR.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina worked through her mountain of homework in the silence of her private room. She had been given it because she, Dumbledore, and McGonagall had decided that it would be best if she didn't disturb her classmates. Soon she would be locked in here for three months, not leaving at all, sleeping when she could, and taking care of her beautiful baby girl.

Sirius and the others all had her password, as did Penny Blakely. She and Penny had been talking quite a bit, wanting to be on good terms for the sake of their children. It wouldn't be long and they would know what Penny was having. She was several months behind Mina, but it would be close.

Mina was pushing thirty-eight weeks, so when Destiny decided that it was time to come out, it was time to come out. Mina smiled to herself, feeling her daughter move. It was wonderful.

They had been at Hogwarts for two months now and the homework was killing here. It wasn't that she didn't understand the work, but with her exercises, appointments with Madam Pomfrey, and classes, she barely had time to work on it at the end of the day because she was so exhausted. Sirius helped her as best he could, but it wasn't helping that he had Quiddich and training on top of classes and everything else that he was doing. The others were so busy as well. Allison was tutoring again, helping first, second, and third years with all of their work. Remus, James, and Lily were all on Prefect and Head Boy and Girl duties, on top of James having made Quiddich Captain again.

Mina sighed. She finally had a day off from all of her other stuff and she had homework to catch up on. All of her teachers understood of course, but she was minorly pissed off that they didn't lighten up, even if it was NEWT year.

Mina finished her Charms papers and stood to take a break. She winced as she was hit with another Braxton Hicks contraction. They sucked worse than anything else. They were like actual contractions, only lighter.

She'd been having them more frequently today though.

She doubled over and let out a cry as she felt a stronger contraction wrack her body.

Showtime.

She moaned to herself and hit the switch on the wall near her fireplace. It would alert Madam Pomfrey and bring her to Mina instead of Mina having to descend three floors to the Hospital Wing.

"Anka!" She called. She, as promised, had brought Anka and Boe with her, having decided the others were better off at the house.

"Mistress?" Anka asked running in.

"Tell Boe to fetch my friends and Penny Blakely. You prepare the stations needed for the baby, I've gone into labor." Mina growled as another contraction hit and her water broke. "Fuck. And please clean that up."

Mina managed to make it to her room as Madam Pomfrey raced into her chambers.

"Mina, are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No, I'm bloody well not alright. I've gone into Labor." Mina growled.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "All right, then, on the bed."

Mina glared at the woman and lay down. It didn't hurt as much in this position. Anka raced in pushing a table and pulling a cart with her. It wasn't twenty minutes later that Sirius raced into the room followed by Lily, Allison, and Penny.

"Mina, I don't want a circus in here." Madam Pomfrey told her.

Mina glared at the Mediwitch and looked at the other four in the room.

"I'll go." Penny said. "I'm flattered that you want me here, but I think it's better if I wait outside."

Mina nodded.

"Alli and I will need to keep Remus and James calm." Lily told her. "You know how they've been since they found out."

Mina nodded. "Love you guys." She groused as another contraction hit.

"Love you too." The girls said together.

Mina smiled at her friends and watched them leave the room. She turned to Sirius. "You ready for this, Padfoot?"

Sirius nodded. "When you are, Kitten."

Mina nodded. "How soon?" She asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Another hour at most. You're almost completely dilated. I'd say you have a few moments to visit." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Sirius, go get James and Remus, I want to talk to them real quick." Mina told her boyfriend.

Sirius nodded, kissed her hand, and left.

He came back with her other two protectors.

"Hey guys." She greeted, wiping her forehead.

"Hey, Kitten." James said, smiling. "Padfoot said you wanted to talk."

Mina nodded. "Yep. I want to explain something to you."

"Shoot." Remus said smiling, taking the hand that wasn't occupied by Sirius'.

"No matter what you hear, don't come through that door." Mina said. She clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on Sirius' and Remus' hands.

James looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"Just a contraction." Mina told him. "Helps me push the baby out. It just hurts like a bitch."

James looked concerned but held his peace.

"Now, as I was saying. DON'T. COME. IN." Mina told them pointedly. "This isn't something you're going to want to witness."

James and Remus nodded. Both were only children, and Remus only knew what Allison had told him about, the pain, the stages, that kind of thing. He had no wish to witness it. James was even more in the dark than Remus was.

Madam Pomfrey came back in. "Alright, you two, out." She said, grinning. "It's time for the fun part."

"Whoever convinced you that this was the fun part had a warped sense of fun." Mina growled as another contraction it. They were pretty much constant now.

James and Remus left the room and Sirius locked the door, knowing his friends all to well.

Sirius took Mina's hand. "Ready, Pet?"

Mina shook her head and pushed when commanded. This Sucked.

Royally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Remus glanced at the door every twenty seconds as they listened to the screams and curses coming through the door. Lily laughed at them as she sat with James, rubbing his arm.

"I am not looking forward to that." Penny muttered to herself.

"They have medication for the pain." Lily told her. "To dull it, at least. Mina refused them. She told Madam Pomfrey last year she wouldn't touch them."

"I'll bet she's regretting that now." Allison sighed with a smirk. "She can be such a stubborn bitch, sometimes."

"Allison!" Lily gasped in shock.

"Oh, come on, I hang out with Mina all the time, you didn't expect me to pick something up?" Allison asked, sitting down on Remus' lap.

Penny looked around her. These were the people Mina kept company with? What an odd bunch. They all teased and poked fun, but it wasn't in hatred or to be mean, it was all pleasant and met with a laugh. It was strange.

Lily smiled at her. "What's wrong, Blakely, we freaking you out?"

Penny gave a small smile. "Call me Penny, and quite frankly, yes. I've never met people such as yourselves."

James burst into laughter. "Really? I figured Hufflepuffs liked a good joke."

"We do, but they're usually not at the expense of others." Penny told him.

"Then you wont last long with the Marauders." Lily told her. "They're always cracking jokes at each other's expense. I'm sure you've seen some of their pranks."

"I have." Penny said with a frown. "You were the ones who embarrassed Amos last year."

"Yep!" James said proudly. "He shouldn't have done what he did. "Most of the school knew that Sirius had designs on Mina and that she shouldn't be messed with that way."

Penny glared at him. "It wasn't something to be proud of."

Lily sensed a fight. "Now is not the time or the place." She said, taking on the Head Girl Air, as Mina liked to call it. "Our friend and sister is in there giving birth, and you two aren't going to spoil that with a fight."

As she said this Sirius walked out the door, grinning like and Idiot, holding a pink bundle of blankets. "Ladies and Germs, allow me to present Destiny Renee Rosland." He said proudly.

Lily and Allison were the first too him. James and Remus followed.

She was tiny with a mat of gorgeous black hair. She looked up at them all in wonder with the most beautiful blue eyes. She closed them and curled into Sirius' chest and fell asleep.

"She's beautiful." Lily sighed, leaning into James. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Allison smiled. "Congratulations, Lily, James, you're now proud Godparents."

"How do you figure?" James asked.

"That Furry Little Problem we have." Remus told him. "Law states that we can't care for children."

Understanding dawned on the faces of the Marauders and the girls as Sirius walked over to show Penny the child.

"Moony, I completely forgot that you couldn't take care of kids." James muttered. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Remus said. "We talked to Mina about it a month ago."

Lily smiled and hugged Allison. "We're Aunts!"

Allison squealed. "I know!"

James and Remus backed off.

Sirius walked back over as Penny left. "You want to see her?"

"Mina? Duh." Lily told him, taking Destiny.

She walked into the room and saw her best friend laying across her bed, exhausted.

"Mi?" Allison called.

"Kitten, are you okay?" James asked, moving to the bed.

Mina smiled at them. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She gets it from her Mamma." Lily told her.

Mina grinned at them. "I don't recommend going without the drugs, though. They are definitely doping me up if I have any other kids."

The boys laughed.

"I don't blame you." James muttered. "It sounded bad."

Mina glared. "Tell you what, get me a couple pair of tweezers so I can pull your dick open."

The boys winced.

"Like pushing a watermelon through a hole for a lemon." Mina grumbled as she took her baby. "She's so precious." She sighed.

She watched as destiny started screwing her face up. A second a wail reached their ears that couldn't have possibly been human.

Mina smiled while the others wince. "Are you hungry, beautiful? I'll bet you are." She reached beside her for the bottle that was sitting on the table next to her.

"You aren't going to breast feed?" Lily asked.

Mina looked slightly pained. "No."

"Why not."

"Reasons." Mina muttered.

Lily was confused.

"Lily, I can't." Mina sighed. "I have reasons why I can't. Sirius knows them, Madam Pomfrey knows them. As for right now, they're the only ones that need to. When I'm ready I'll tell you."

Lily nodded.

Mina made smiled and passed the sleeping Destiny to Sirius so he could put her in her crib. Mina turned to her friends. "I'm going to get some sleep. The next few months are going to be a pain in the ass."

Lily and Allison nodded and led the boys out of the room as Mina fell asleep.

Life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: There you have it, the birth of Destiny. Mina's in for hell, isn't she. Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review.

_**THANKS TO:**_

**_cocogirl198_**: Love hearing from you. Thanks for adding me to your list.

_**Sirius- Baby**_: Glad you think so. Sucks to be Mina, but she'll be back in the game soon.

_**crazyanimallvr93**_: Sorry it took so long. I was kicked off the computer there for a while, on top of writers block, it sucked, but I'm back. Diggory's reaction is coming soon. Keep a look out.

Thanks also to _**chukie67**_ and _**Sinister Wishes**_. Thanks for adding me to your lists as well. I would love to get a review too. HINT HINT

leggy freak003


	12. Semblance Of Normalcy

A/n: Here you are with chapter 12. Enjoy.

D/c: Mina, Allison, and Destiny mine, everything elseJKR's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next three months of Mina's life was lived in seclusion. The only contact she had was with the Marauders, Lily and Allison, and Madam Pomfrey. Anka and Boe brought her her meals and helped her with Destiny when the others weren't around.

On top of the never ending seclusion she had homework. All of her teacher's had sent her Homework with Lily at the end of every week. When she wasn't working on Homework, she was taking care of Destiny, and when she wasn't doing that, she was sleeping.

The others always came over for a couple hours between classes and dinner a couple times a week.

Mina was drained. Physically, Emotially, and Mentally. When she finally came out of the room she realized that Easter was coming up, as well as a much needed break.

The gang was going to spend the whole week in her chambers with her. Not only to see her but to help her recoup from all of the work and wearing down she'd taken.

The boys were also planning a drinking binge for them and her. Even Peter was going out with them. Dumbledore had given them personal permission to go down to The Three Broomsticks until closing time.

"It's not as good as going out and getting wasted in a muggle pub, but it'll work." Mina had told them with a grateful yawn.

Mina was watching Destiny sleep when Lily and Allison came in to watch her.

"She should sleep most of the night." Mina told her. "It's a little early for her to be doing so, but she should get a good five hours in."

Lily and Allison nodded.

"When I get back, I expect to be pretty wasted, so I really appreciate you guys doing this." Mina told them. "I know you told me you would months ago, but you have no idea what it means to me now."

Lily smiled. "Mi, relax. She'll be fine." She hugged her friend. "Go and enjoy yourselves. We'll go out for a girls night when Des is older. That way we can torment the boys with baby duty."

Mina laughed and hugged Allison as well. "Thank you. See you in the morning. Her formula is on the counter of the kitchen. Don't reuse the bags, and please, don't use any leftover formula. It'll make her sick. Madam Pomfrey will come in in the morning about nine for a checkup."

Lily and Allison nodded and Mina left the room to join the boys in the sitting area.

"Ready to go?" James asked.

"Yeah. I just feel like an irresponsible parent." Mina sighed.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "You're leaving her with people you trust. Don't worry."

Mina smiled at him and followed Peter out the door.

"We're taking brooms." James told her. "That way Hagrid didn't have to hitch a Thestral to a carriage."

Mina nodded.

They reached the front lawns and James led them to their brooms.

Mina mounted and felt like her pre-motherhood self again. When she kicked off she laughed, doing flips, loops, and rolls to get used to the air again. It felt so good to have some semblance of her childhood back.

The boys followed her down to the pub and they walked in. It was three hours to close. Plenty of time.

They lay their brooms against the wall next to their table and took their seats. James headed up for the first round of drinks.

He set a mug of fire whiskey in front of Mina and the rest of them. Mina took her first drink and started to feel the burn as it fell down her throat and into her stomach. She coughed a few times and shook her head.

"Wow." She muttered. "You sure we shouldn't be doing shots here?"

"We can be." Sirius said as he signaled the young barmaid.

"What can I do you for?" The girl asked.

"Rosmerta, you get more lovely every time we see you." James said, giving his most charming smile.

Rosmerta giggle and smiled back. "What'll it be, boys?"

"Shots, instead of glasses, please?" Mina asked her, drawing the attention of all four boys and Rosmerta.

Rosmerta scowled. "Sure thing, Honey."

Remus smirked into his hand and Peter snickered as Mina reached up and smacked James and Sirius, who were on either side of her.

"OW! Kitten, what was that for?" Sirius asked.

James nodded rubbing the spot on his head where she'd clocked him.

"You, my loving boyfriend, are with me. Remember?" Mina asked, glaring at him. "and you," She snapped, rounding on James. "Are with my best friend. So you'd better watch your eyeballs, or you'll be losing other rather important balls, got it?"

Both boys nodded vigorously with a wince from all four. Castration. Worked every time.

Mina smiled at Rosmerta as she came back with a tray full of shots. "Thanks, Doll."

Rosmerta nodded and set them all out in front of them. "There's enough there for each of you to have six. If you need more, just call me."

Mina smiled at the boys. "Bottoms up." She said grabbing her first one. "A toast, To the birth of my beautiful daughter. May she grow happy, healthy, and with love in her heart."

They clinked their shot glasses together and threw them back before slamming them down upside down.

"Let's just hope that her father doesn't decide to do something stupid, shall we?" Remus suggested.

Mina nodded. "Don't I know it. Amos does something stupid I'll be the first to kill his ass."

"What is your limit, anyway?" Peter asked.

"Me?" Mina asked.

"You're the only one that we've never been drinking with." Peter told her.

"Don't get snippy, Pettigrew." Mina told him. "When provoked I can be a mean drunk. I can also go through a whole bottle of vodka before I'm completely wasted. That would be a half bottle of fire whiskey or twenty shots."

"Sounds good." James said. "Next up." He said. "Toast: To a long happy friendship and love between the Marauders and Mina's group."

They clinked again and threw them back.

Mina laughed as Peter started coughing. "Hit the wrong pipe?" She asked.

He nodded as James thumped him on the back.

Mina looked up as she watched a person enter the pub. He walked over to the bar and sat down. She recognized that walk. She'd spent six months walking with it. Amos Diggory.

"Boys, stay in your seats." Mina told them as she threw back another shot.

"Why?" James asked.

"Amos Diggory just walked into the pub." Mina told them.

Sirius jerked in his seat and threw back his third as well. It was all he could do to not go over and pound the hell out of Diggory.

They didn't even have to get up. He walked over.

"Rosland." He said.

"Diggory." Mina replyed throwing back her fourth.

"Out on a binge are you?" Diggory asked.

"Destiny is three months old and is with very trusted friends. I'm perfectly capable of going out for one night after three months of seclusion." Mina told him.

"Is that what you named her?" Diggory sneered.

"Yeah. Destiny Renee Rosland." Mina told him. "Since you didn't want anything to do with her I gave her my name. The only tie you have is genetic."

Diggory snorted. "And I supposed you've found some poor sap to play daddy?"

"As a matter of fact, she has." Sirius told him.

Mina threw back her fifth shot. "Down boy." She murmured. "Let me deal with him." She turned to Diggory. "Yes, I have. Suffice to say he chose it."

Diggory growled.

"That's not all." Mina told him as she threw back her sixth with the rest of her drinking companions and signaled for another round. "I've talked to Penny. She thinks Cedric and Destiny should be allowed to see each other. You were considering Cedric since it's a boy, right?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, that exactly what I plan to name my son." Diggory told her.

"Thought as much." Mina laughed. "Well, Penny agrees with me that they should be allowed to see each other."

"Never."

"You can't stop us. Women have had personal rights for a couple decades, Amos." Mina said. She accepted her drinks from Rosmerta. "Besides, we don't have to come over to your place. Penny and Cedric are always welcome in my home." She smirked before she took another shot. "You, on the other hand, can pound sand."

Diggory slammed his hands on the table and glared. "What was that?"

Mina grinned at him, staring him in the eye. "Let me put this in terms you can understand." She said. She threw back another shot. "Get fucked, in the ass, sideways, with three packs of cigarettes and two cigars."

"Why you little …" He trailed off as Sirius, James, and Remus rose and Peter ducked out of the way.

"You want to start something here, Diggory?" Sirius asked. "Or do you think we should take it outside?"

Diggory growled at them and walked out of the pub. "You haven't seen the last of me." he yelled over his shoulder.

"Oh yes, I have." Mina smirked as she took another shot. She'd lost count already. "You won't be back to bother me for quite a while."

Sirius sat down and tossed back three in a row.

"Slow down, Dogboy." Mina told him. "You won't have a throat left."

Sirius snorted and follwed with a fourth.

Peter came back out and sat down. "So that was Des' father, eh?"

"Yep." Mina muttered. "Bastard."

"Should have used a charm." Peter told her.

"I did. He canceled it when I thought he was casting one." Mina told him. "Completely his fault."

Peter shook his head. "Sounds like Diggory."

"Wouldn't change it for the world." Mina told him. "I love my daughter more than anything in the world. And that means you too, Sirius. It's a mother thing." She noticed his look. "A proper mother, not like yours. I wouldn't care if she ended up in Slytherin, Gryffindor, or whatever house."

Sirius smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "I know."

They all threw back another shot and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they flew back to the castle they couldn't even walk strait. Mina was surprised the next morning that they had made it back to her rooms.

"Jordan." Mina managed as they approached her protrait. Her protrait sighed as it saw them.

"Of course you would be drunk when you came back." It sighed as it swung open.

Mina glared at it as it went in. "The only one allowed in until I'm sober again is Lily, Allison, and Madam Pomfrey. The Headmaster too, if necessary."

The portrait nodded and closed behind her.

The next morning Mina woke with a splitting headache and mild nausea. She smiled seeing that Destiny was being tended by Lily.

"You're a godsend." Mina told her. "I didn't even hear her cry."

"That's because I placed a silencing spell around your bed." Lily told her. "You'll notice that you, James, Remus, and Sirius managed to pass out on it. Peter made it to their dorms."

"Peter didn't get drunk." Mina told her. "He stopped after the second round. The rest of us kept going. He was the reason we made it this far."

Lily shook her head and passed Mina a hangover potion. She had three others ready for the boys.

Mina got up and walked over after the potion took effect. "Morning Destiny." She cooed.

Life was definitely good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: There you go. The binge between the boys and Mina. It was definitely fun to write the incident with Diggory. That whole thing with the Three packs of cigarettes and two cigars comes from my best friend, Bleeding Black Roses. Tribute to her, definitely.

**Thanks To**

_**crazyanimallvr93**_: There you go. Diggory's reaction. I am definitely NOT going to have him try to kill Destiny. I'm not that mean. He will try something to punish Mina though. Wait and see. There's your spoiler.

_**Sirius-Baby**_: I know exactly what you mean. Mina has serious issues. (no pun intended)

_**XlinzX**_: Glad you think so.

Also too: **_XlinzX_**, **_Pheobe-Phillips_**, and **_ebeth13_** for adding me to their lists.

Leggy freak003


	13. Danger in Sanctuary

A/n: Here's chapter thirteen, So you can quit plotting my muder any time now. Writer's block plagues us all, sorry, but it's a hard truth, even I'm not immune.

D/c: Mina, Destiny, Allison MINE ALL MINE The plot Partially mine. Everything recognizable from the Potter verse ROWLING's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina woke one morning a few months later to hear her daughter cooing in her crib. She was all of six months old now. Her eyes had stayed that soft baby blue as well.

She smiled seeing her daughter swing her little fists at the mobile that James had gotten for her out of the baby section at Quality Quiddich Supplies. It had little brooms, Snitches, Bludgers, and Quaffles on it. It was so cute.

Destiny saw her mother above her and squealed with a smile on her face. She reached towards the woman that had given her life.

Mina smiled and picked Destiny up out of the crib and walked into the main room. She looked around and sat on the only available surface. Her chair. "Anka, I need a bottle for Destiny." She called into the kitchen.

"Coming Mistress." Anka said, racing in with the bottle. "Here you go, Mistress. And how is the little Mistress this morning?"

"She's wonderful. She was playing with her Mobile this morning, Anka. She's making such great strides." Mina sighed.

"Mistress, yous need to be in class in an hour." Anka told her. "Boe already layed out yous uniform."

Mina sighed and nodded. She hated leaving Destiny behind for classes, but Dumbledore wouldn't let her finished her seventh year with out going to them.

"Alright. I'll go. I'll put Destiny in her crib." Mina sighed. "You'll alert me if anyone comes in via the mirrors Sirius and James gave us, correct? As well if anything happens."

Anka nodded. "As always, Mistress."

"Thank you." Mina said. She walked into her room and put Destiny in her crib and walked over to her bed to see her freshly pressed uniform waiting for her. She changed, skipping the skirt, and walked over to the crib. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked out, grabbing her bag on the way.

Mina met with the Marauders, Lily, and Allison outside her rooms. They were on the seventh floor, near the Gryffindor Tower entrance.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked, taking her bag.

"As I'll ever be." Mina sighed. She took his hand and they started for the first class of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina made it through to lunch with no problems. She went back to her rooms with the others to eat and tend to Destiny. When lunch hour finished they all went back to classes as normal.

Mina didn't make it through her next class. Boe called her telling her that a man named Amos Diggory was in her rooms, Trying to get past Anka to take Destiny.

Mina didn't even stop to pick up her bag. She had permission to leave class at anytime if something was wrong with her daughter. Luckily, she had Binns, so he didn't notice anything. The Marauders were even able to follow her.

Mina ran into he room and threw the Jelly Legs Jinx at Diggory. She summoned her daughter and held her to her chest as she glared at Diggory. James, Remus, and Sirius appeared behind her. Peter ran to get Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here?" Mina asked Diggory.

"I came to see my first born. Is that a crime?" Diggory replied smoothy, removing the hex from his legs.

"For you, yes." Mina told him. "Now, why are you here."

"My parents want to see her." Diggory told her. "Came to get her."

"So you planned to just take my daughter without permission and take her to your parent's place where I not only am not allowed, but can't leave school grounds to get to in the first place. Smart asshole. NOT!" Mina told him. She started tossing hex after hex at him. The three present Marauders joined her as Diggory tried to block them all.

Dumbledore arrived as they managed to stun him.

"Perfect timing, Headmaster." Mina snapped. "Had I been any later, he would have taken my daughter where I cannot go."

"I do apologize, Mina." Dumbledore said. "He shall not be allowed on the grounds again."

Mina snorted and walked into her room, closing the door with a snap behind her.

Lily and Allison came in as soon as they could. Binns' class was their last that day, so they managed to get away fairly easily, dodging all the questions from their peers.

Dumbledore had already taken Diggory away.

"Where is she?" Lily asked the boys. The only ones in the sitting room were James, Remus, and Peter.

"She went into her room." James said. "She hasn't come out or opened to the door. Sirius went to our dorms to get something."

Allison stomped over to the door. "Mina Rosland, you open this door this instant!" she yelled.

And hand giving the finger appeared on the door.

"That's all she does." Remus sighed. "We're at a loss."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Diggory came in and tried to take Destiny from her." Sirius said, walking in. "He was going to take her to his parents' house, where she'd likely be treated liked dirt because of her mother. Mina told me once how Diggory's parents never approved of her. Penny told me that they were less than pleased about Diggory having gotten her pregnant. They want nothing to do with the child or her mother. According to Penny, who got her information from Diggory, so there's not telling how reliable it is."

"What did you go get, Mate?" James asked.

"Something." Sirius said.

He walked over to the door and slid something under it. He wrote her something a long time ago that he wanted her to read now. He sent picture after picture under the door with it.

"What's all that?" Lily asked James.

"I don't believe it." James said. "That's Sirius' stash. He wrote her a letter, about the time he fell in love with her. He's been secretly taking pictures of her for years."

"What, is he hoping to get her pissed off enough to come out?" Lily asked.

"Nope." James said. "Watch."

Mina looked through all the pictures. Her flying, her with Lily and Allison, in the courtyard reading, in the library agonizing over a test or something, when she first realized that she was pregnant, the day after she went out with him. He had pictures of her at her most serene, angry, loving, happy, scared, and annoyed. He had recent pictures of her with Destiny, the other Marauders, Lily and Allison.

She picked up the letter and read.

_Mina,_

_I don't know why I'm writing this. Recently I've started noticing you in a new light, I guess. The way you move, the way you talk, the way you act around certain people. I'm seriously confused._

_I don't even plan on giving this to you, but I guess I though it would help clear my head if I got my thoughts down on parchment._

_They way you laugh when you're with someone you're close to has started to send shivers down my spine. The way you act around Lily and Alli has made me wonder what would happen if I hadn't been such a ponce when we were in second year. Watching you beat the hell out of someone for making fun of Lily and Alli has made me think of what kind of mother you would be for your children. It's all very confusing. Sirius Black, Hogwarts Player and Poster Boy for the Marauders, thinking children. I think Hell froze over, ya know?_

_Non the less, it's happening. I think part of it is that I'm sixteen, have done some incredibly stupid things, and am starting to grow up. I think I only teased and pranked you before because I thought it would seem cool. Make you notice me, show you what I can do. The truth is, I just wanted your attention, even if we were hexing each other, yelling, and fighting. It was worth it just to know I had your undivided attention._

_I'm starting to sound like James now. He does all the same things to get Lily's attention. It was baffling for a short time, then I started to understand. He was truly infatuated with her. He wanted her attention, same I want yours._

_I don't really understand my own feelings yet. Your responses facinate me, Your anger causes me to feel weird in the pit of my stomach. To be frank, everything about you arouses me. Maybe when I understand I'll change. Maybe when I grow up some more I can see if there really is anything to be between us. I doubt it though. You hate me. For all I'm worth, you hate me. You hate the other Marauders as well._

_I just hope I can convince you to give me a chance some day._

_Confusedly,_

_Sirius Orion Black._

Mina smiled as she looked through the pictures again. It was sweet, if a bit creepy, but then again, Sirius Black never was your normal kind of romantic, so you took what you could get. She sighed and opened the door. She couldn't stay mad.

Sirius smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Not mad anymore?"

"No." Mina sighed. "I was never mad at you guys in the first place. I was pissed off at Diggory and had to calm down. My temper is like that. If I don't cool off, I kill someone."

Sirius nodded and led her back into the main room.

She sat and talked with all of her friends from most of the night, after that. They all eventually started passing out around the sitting room.

Mina smiled at Sirius as James drifted off on Lily's lap.

"I'm going to bed myself." She told him as she stood up.

Sirius nodded. "I'll join you." He had a wicked grin on his face.

"No funny stuff. Not with Des in the room." Mina told him.

Sirius nodded and followed her in.

She lay down and fell strait to sleep. Sirius right behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning they all got up and got ready for the Hogsmead trip that day. Mina dressed Destiny and herself. They made their way out into the room to meet Mina's friends.

Sirius smiled. "There's my two favorite girls." He said with a sly grin. He walked up and kissed Mina and brushed a finger over Destiny's forehead, as he always did.

Mina rolled her eyes. "Hey Padfoot. Hey guys and gals." She looked at the door. "Are we going or what. I want to go show off."

James, Remus, and Sirius smirked. Lily and Allison groaned. Here we go.

Mina led them out into the main part of the school as students third year and above filtered into the Entrance Hall.

Mina smirked as she sauntered past the third years who had to get their papers checked. Filtch, however reached out a hand to stop her.

"The girl doesn't have permission to leave the castle." He said with an evil smirk.

"As her mother, I say she does." Mina told him. Deciding to be a bit childish, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sirius walked up and smiled as she took his arm and he led her down the steps, Destiny in her arms.

"That was rather fun." Mina said. "I never thought that I would be able to shut him up like that. He takes such pride in the keeping of those damned lists."

Sirius couldn't contain his laughter. "That was brilliant, Luv. The look on his face was perfect."

Mina nodded. "The only obstacle today will be if Diggory decides to visit the village."

"It wont be a problem." James said as they climbed into one of the carriages. "You have three Marauders with you, and Lily and Allison, and you're one of the fastest students in the school."

"Yeah, right up there with Diggory." Mina reminded him.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, Luv, I checked with Penny. It's her weekend to spend time with him. I asked to make sure that they steered clear of wherever we are. She agreed, because she heard what he tried to do." Sirius told her.

Mina smiled at him. "Thanks, Pads."

They rode making idle chat down to the village. After they arrived they noticed that most of the students were pointedly ignoring them. That was odd. Most people enjoyed the presence of the Marauders.

Mina shrugged and made her way over to Honeyduke's. "I want some chocolate." She muttered to her friends, who followed. Remus and the girls were never adverse to a trip to Honeyduke's. Sirius and James figured it was best to stick together.

Mina made her way down to the chocolate isle and grabbed a small basket of chocolate frogs. She added some cauldron cakes and a few other sweets that she preferred. She moved to where they kept the sugar quills and smiled. She picked up and handful and smiled at Destiny. "You'll love these, you know. I've gotten hooked on them since I started in the wizarding world."

She went up to the counter and paid for the three galleons worth of merchendise and bagged it away.

She and her friends exited the store and hour later, having other things they needed to do.

"I need to hit up the bookstore before we hit Zonko's." Mina told the boys. "I want to get a magical baby book for Destiny. I figure I can either buy or order one there."

Sirius smiled. "I'll take you, Babe, that way James wont be tempted to destroy anything and we wont have to drag Lily and Moony out. They can go do what they need and we'll meet back at Zonko's in an hour."

The others nodded and broke off. Mina smiled at Sirius as they walked into the store. She walked up to the counter and rang for the store clerk.

"Can I help you, dear?" The woman asked. "Safe charms for babies, perhaps?"

"Actually I'm looking for a magical baby book." Mina told the woman, passing Destiny to Sirius.

"I'm afraid I don't know what that is." The woman told her.

"A book that will record the milestones of a child." Mina told her. "Muggles have that, but they have to be filled out by hand, I need one that will do it automatically."

The woman nodded. "I know what just you're thinking of." She walked around the counter and led them into the dusty shelves of the store. "You want a Book of Shadows for your daughter."

Mina looked at Sirius in confusion.

"Same thing, Luv." He told her. "My parents actually kept one for me and Regulus. Mr. and Mrs. P. had one for James, too."

Mina nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I want."

"Now, these wont just record Milestones, but also family history. Once you touch one of these books with your blood, it will magically expand to have the history of the last name that you say. Be it your mother's or your fathers. It's very old magic. Families used to have them for generations to pass down." The woman told her. "I'm sure the Blacks still have theirs."

"Somewhere." Sirius told her. "Not that I'd ever get to see it, but Father loved that book."

The woman nodded. "So you'll be able to do one for both slides if you want, or you could just do one for her, start the history with her."

"I'll take three of them." Mina told her. "I'm rather liking these things already."

The woman nodded and walked over to the counter with three of the books in hand. A red, a blue, and a black leather bound one. Mina smiled.

Sirius sighed and followed her out. This was going to be fun.

Mina smiled at her friends as they met back up at Zonko's. Even Peter had finally shown up.

"So we'll get the stuff for our next prank, and then we'll head over for some butterbeers before we have to get back to the castle." James said with a smile.

"Sure thing, Prongs."

Lily turned to Mina and smiled. "Did you get what you needed?"

Mina nodded. "Yeah. Actually I picked up three of them. Apparently the wizarding baby books also record the family history of the blood they come in contact with. I'm going to do one for my dad's side, one for Sirius' family, and one for Diggory's, because I want her to know, even if he doesn't.

Lily nodded. "I like that idea. I really do. James is so proud of his own."

Mina smiled. "I'm wondering if I could get Mrs. Black to give me Sirius'."

"NO!" Sirius yelled, running up and covering her mouth. "Don't even think it. You're not going anywhere near Grimuald Place."

"Why not?" Mina asked.

"Do you have any idea what my mother would do to you if she found out that you were a Rosland? She hates that family. Your distant relatives are not on the in and in with the Blacks. It's a family feud that's been going on for centuries." Sirius hissed in her ear. "It's the most suicidal thing you can do. My cousin Bellatrix would kill you as soon as look at you."

Mina nodded. "Alright, fine. But see if you can get Andromeda to get your book for you."

Sirius nodded. "Just don't go to that house."

"I don't even know where it is." Mina muttered as he went back over to the boys.

Alison smirked. "Well, that was out of character. He truly was scared for you."

"That means that there's no way in hell that I'm entering that house." Mina told them.

They nodded and followed the boys out of the shop and over to the Three Broomsticks. They needed to wind down after such an informative day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: There you have it. Yes it was more of a filler chapter, but some of this information may very well come in handy in the near future, so keep an eye. I can't wait to hear from you, sorry it's been such a long time coming, writers block is a pain in the ass. (that and Mom's comp crashed, go figure.)

**Thanks to:**

_**XlinzX**_: Here's that (not so patiently waited for) update. It's near Gryffindor Tower, but not in it. It's on the same hallway.

_**Amrawo**_: Glad you think so.

_**Crazyanimallvr93**_: there's your violence. Personally, I have fun making Diggory the bad guy. I never like Amos Diggory. Though he was a bit of Peacock in the forth book, the way he lorded over Harry that Cedric had beat him in Quidditch. Prick. Anyway. There you go. Thank god for Boe and Anka.

_**Sirius-Baby**_: I agree with you one hundred percent, but I'm not quite ready for him to permanently leave the story yet. You'll see.

Thanks also, to _**badbrunette412, Amrawo, and .blanchey**_ for adding me to their lists. Makes me feel loved.

Leggy freak003.


	14. Full Moon Tradgety

A/n: Here's chapter fourteen for your enjoyment. This chapter take on more of a somber note, kinda depressing, just so you're warned.

D/c: If you don't know now, then there's really no point in me telling you, you don't read it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina smiled as they made their way back to her rooms. Things were calm. There were no problems with Diggory, there was no immediate problems from Voldemort. She didn't think it would last, but there it was.

Sirius was wonderful. He doted on Destiny and still managed to be his same old goofy self. She loved him more for it. It seemed that her not being biologically his was made up for by how much he loved the child. He'd taken her to hold and carry the more bags that Mina seemed to collect.

She laughed as Sirius passed the infant to James, who looked nervous as a virgin bride on her wedding night. She loved it. Lily was laughing at him too.

"James, if you're that scared, I can take her." Mina told him.

"No, I'm all right, I just haven't held a baby since my mum's friend gave birth a few years ago." James told her.

Mina nodded. "All right. Just remember to support her head. She's not doing so well on her own yet."

James nodded and did as told.

Destiny smiled up at him and reached for his glasses. James smiled and cooed at her as he pulled his head back. "You can't play with those, Dezzy, Uncle Prongs needs them."

Mina smiled at her friends. This really was her family.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Mina's shoulder. "Can't wait till he has a kid."

"I know. It'll be the greatest thing ever." Mina laughed. "Poor guy will be so nervous."

Remus smirked at them. "That's what you think. Prongs is a natural with kids, he just lacks confidence."

Lily snorted as she walked over to stand by James. "If there's one thing this baffoon has plenty of it's confidence."

Mina laughed at her friends' antics.

Allison smiled at Mina as they shared a look. The Full moon was coming up, and now that Mina was out of confinement, she could join them. It wasn't a month ago that they convinced Dumbledore to put Remus and Allison in the Shack together.

Once inside the room, Mina put Destiny down for her nap and joined her friends in the sitting room.

"Lily, do you remember when school started, we told you about my plans to join Alli on the full moons?" Mina started.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I agreed to watch Dezzy for you."

Mina nodded. "I'm going with them this month. I think it's time that I really test my form. I sent a letter to the Ministry last week. I'm registered and everything. I just need to try it all out."

Lily nodded. "Alright. What time do you need me here?"

"Moonrise." Allison and Remus told her.

"That's what time the boys come out." Remus added. "They come out just after Moonrise."

Lily nodded. "Sure thing."

Mina smiled. "Thanks, Lily."

"No problem. I'll love the quality time I get with my niece." Lily told the others smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night of the Full Moon came quicker than anyone could have anticipated. After Remus and Allison made their way down to the Whomping Willow, Mina met the other three Marauders in the corridor. Peter was in rat form so that all of them could fit under James' invisibility cloak.

Mina took a deep breath as nerves assaulted her stomach. She felt Sirius squeeze her hand in reassurance, but it did nothing to ward off the butterflies. She'd never done anything like this, and was scared to death.

"You gonna chicken out on us, Kitten?" James asked.

"No. I promised Allison, and I'm going to do this." Mina told him.

"All right." James said. "Come on, Just up here."

They came up to the whomping willow and Peter scurried down James' shoulder and made his way through the swinging branches and hit a knot on the base that caused the tree to freeze. Mina watched in amazement.

James pulled off the cloak and folded it up into the base of the tree. He led the way into the tunnel in the ground.

Mina watched the walls around them in amazement. "This leads to the shrieking shack?"

"Yeah. It was put in our first year for Moony to have a place to transform without hurting the other students." Sirius said. "I'm surprised that Allison was allowed to stay in the castle, to be honest."

"Dumbledore was worried about them doing something that they would regret when they returned to human form." Mina hissed.

"Transform now. Sirius can get the catch as Padfoot." James murmured.

Mina did as told and slid into cat form. She was a feirce looking lioness.

"Pretty good looking cat." Sirius muttered before sliding into Dog form. He was an exact replica of the Grim. Mina didn't know what it meant, but it didn't feel like a good thing.

James slid into his Animagus form and came out as a majestic looking stag. Mina had to admit he looked delicious to her Lion's eyes, but she fought back that instincts to attack him.

Padfoot reared up and kicked open the catch and jumped up, a rat hanging onto his back.

Prongs followed after glancing back at Mina.

Mina followed Sirius' lead and jumped up. Her back feet lost grip and she fell back, only to have the back of her neck caught by Padfoot, who pulled her up as Prongs threw the door closed.

Mina looked around and saw all of the torn furniture and bits of debris laying around.

Padfoot gave her a doggish grin and let out a bark.

Two massive wolves came barreling down the stairs to greet them.

Padfoot dove at the larger one, that Mina realized must be Remus. She saw the smaller one, a lighter tan than the larger, skid to a halt as she noticed the newcomer.

"_Moony, look, intruder." _She said in animal speech.

"_Not intruder, Fang, friend, packmate, same as we." _Prongs told her.

"_Prove it." _Moony growled_. "Or she dies."_

"_She's my mate." _Padfoot told him_. "She's recently gained animal form and wanted to join. She's friend of Fang's other side."_

Mina looked at this in confusion. Wait, they knew that they had human forms? They had conscious thought outside of killing? This was messed up.

"_Fang, Was it?" _Mina asked, lowering her front end_. "I mean no harm. I only come to play and observe."_

"_You've recently had a cub." _Moony pointed out. _"When?"_

"_Six moons ago." _Mina said, not surprised that there was no way to say 'months' in animal speech.

"_Very well. You may stay, but if you don't come back, when next we meet, you die." _Moony told her.

Mina nodded, suddenly scared. This was freaky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mina followed James and Sirius into her room, she was stunned. That was the single most creepy experience she had ever experienced. She had wrestled, talked with, and met werewolves. That was so weird. She'd never known what to expect going into this whole ordeal, but she was sure glad she had experienced it. She couldn't wait to tell Allison.

Sirius was smirking at her. James was grining.

"So what did you think."

"It was creepy. I never knew werewolves had conscious thought in were form." Mina told them. "I've never been prejudice against them. It was awesome."

Sirius smiled. "Welcome to the Marauders' world. Full of the weird and unexplainable."

"How long have you been waiting to say that?" James asked as Peter finally arrived.

"Say what?" Peter asked.

"Sirius' slogan for the Marauders." James muttered.

"It's been a while." Sirius smirked.

Mina rolled her eyes. They never changed, no matter what you learn about them.

She sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I could sleep for a week." She murmured.

"It happens to all of us." James told her. "Luckily, it's only once a month."

Mina nodded.

"I'd think you'd be used to the all nighters, just having given birth." Peter muttered.

Mina glared at him and leaned her head over on Sirius' shoulder. "Peter, go away. I don't want to get pissed off right now. I'm liable to hurt you."

Peter glared and walked out. She had never really liked him. She got the feeling he couldn't be trusted. His Animagus form was a rat, for Merlin's sake. But the boys trusted him, so she would keep her peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They simply sat around and did nothing for the next three hours. According to the boys, Remus and Allison wouldn't be awake for another six, so there was no point in going to the hospital wing. Added to that, they really weren't expecting it when Anka appeared before them with a message. Since none of the other house elves were allowed in Mina's room, Dumbledore called one of Mina's if he had a message for anyone in her room.

"James Potter, sir, Anka has a message for you from the Headmaster." Anka told him. "You is to go to the Headmaster's office immediately. Is important."

James nodded and stood, stretching. He clapped Sirius on the shoulder and leaned over to kiss Mina on the cheek. "I'll be back."

Mina nodded and kissed him on the cheek in return.

As James left Lily came out of Mina's room, holding Destiny. "Look who's home, Dezzy." Lily said with a smile. She laughed when the child squealed in delight.

"Hey, there's my Destiny." Mina said, smiling. "Come here, baby girl." She reached out her arms. "Did you have fun with Auntie Lily? I'll bet you did. I'll bet she read you a few chapters out of that horrific charms book of her's." She smiled up at Lily. "How was she?"

"She was an angel." Lily told her, smiling. "It was so cute. She started playing with the mobile James had given her. Then she even started clapping when I took one of her teddies and started to transfigure it. She seems to have a problem with rats, like she's scared of them. She also doesn't like mice. I did a snake, just to see, and she actually swung at it with a scream."

Mina nodded. "Good thing to know. Thanks."

Lily nodded. "I'm going to go get my homework and come back."

Mina smiled at her. "Thanks for watching her. It'll have to be a monthly thing."

"Not a problem." Lily told her. "I had a blast, and it'll be even better when she's older."

Mina nodded as Lily walked out.

"So what do you think that means?" Sirius asked. "That she doesn't like rats or mice."

"Well, I know for a fact that Amos, if he were to be an Animagus, is a mouse. Kinda pointless form. Cowardly and skittish. Peter is a rat. And we all know that Slytherins are snakes." Mina sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I'm reading to much into this."

"It's possible." Sirius told her. "But what does your Maternal instincts tell you, Your lion's instincts."

"That I'm right." Mina muttered, watching her daughter's face as she fell asleep in her mother's arms. "I don't want to be, but I think I am."

Sirius nodded. "We'll deal with it when the time comes."

They both looked up when they heard a frantic banging on the portrait that guarded Mina's door. Mina handed Destiny to Sirius and got up. She opened it to see James. He was on the brink of an emotional breakdown.

"Prongs?" Mina asked. "Honey, what's wrong?"

James stumbled in and fell into a chair as Sirius came out of Mina's room, where he'd put Destiny in her crib.

"Prongs? What happened mate?" Sirius asked.

"My - my parents …" James muttered. "He got them. I missed it in the prophet today because of last night …" He looked up at Sirius. "That bastard got them."

Sirius fell into the couch. "No …"

Mina looked at the two of them with a lost look on her face.

"Mina, Mina, these were our parents." James whispered.

"I know, Prongs. I know exactly how you feel." Mina told him hugging him. She reached out a hand to Sirius as well and pulled him to her. "I'm so sorry it happened to you guys too. I'm so sorry."

James stood and Mina pulled them both into a proper hug. Both had tears streaming down their cheeks and into Mina's shirt.

That was how Lily, Remus, and Allison found them two hours later.

"Prongs, Padfoot, what happened?" Remus asked.

"You-Know-Who got Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Mina told them. "James just got the news."

Lily's hands flew to her lips as she ran to pull James into a hug. "Oh, James!" she whispered. She sat him down in a chair and held him.

Mina rocked Sirius with her. "Siri, are you going to be okay?" She asked him softly as Allison held Remus, who also saw them as another set of parents.

"I don't know. It's just so …"

"Sudden." Mina finished. "I know, love. I know."

"This is how you felt. Why you were in such a daze all that time. I don't … I can't … I don't know." Sirius whispered through the tears as he held her closer.

"Come on." Mina said to the boys. "I know something that's going to help you work it out." She told them. "Allison, Lily, go get me their brooms."

"Mina, I don't think a fly is going to solve this." Lily told her.

"No." James said, stopping her. "That's exactly what we need."

Mina nodded. "Come on, Up you get."

Sirius, James, and Remus al moved in slow motion, pulling away from their girlfriends.

Mina grabbed her broom. "Lily, I hate to impose, but I need you and Allison to watch Destiny. This needs to be just the four of us."

Lily and Allison nodded.

"Come on, boys, lets go get your brooms." Mina told them softly.

They nodded and followed her into their dorms to get their brooms. They then followed her out to the Quiddtich pitch, where they found the flying instructor.

"Madam Reynolds." Mina called. "I need a bludger and three of the beater's bats."

The woman turned to her. "What for?"

Mina walked over to the woman as the three boys took to the air. "James just found out that his parents were killed by You-Know-Who." Mina told her. "You know how close the Marauders are. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were like parents to all three of these boys. Instead of giving them their wands and setting them louse on a class room, I figure a few rounds with the bludgers will do them some good. They get to hit something, and nothing gets destroyed."

Madam Reynolds nodded. "All right. I like the way you think, Rosland."

Mina nodded and smiled as Hooch kicked open the crate in front of her. "Can Potter handle a Bludger?"

"As deftly as Remus, Sirius, and I."

The teacher nodded. She pulled four of the bats out of the compartment in the back of them. The two for Gryffindor, and the two with black bands on them. The black bands were neutral, for when one of the teams needed a spare, or were playing a pick up game with their reserves.

"Thanks." Mina told her as she took to the air.

She flew over to the boys. "Here." She told them. "Take one." She and Sirius took their bats as James and Remus took the neutral ones.

"Mina what's all this?" James asked.

"Like I've said. I know what you're going through. As soon as the initial shock wears off it's going to settle into anger. You're not going to make a scene in the school by blowing something up. Not only would you be expelled, but someone might get hurt." She wheeled around and did a few rolls. "Now, since I have Lily and Allison watching Destiny for me, I decided to bring you out her to do some drills with the Bludgers, this way, we're the only ones that get hurt."

Sirius smiled, as did Remus and James. Anything to allow them to vent their aggressions, and she knew them well enough to pull it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: And we are back in the action. What can I say? I can never stay away from the action for long. Filler hits me really well during writers block, but this hit me like a ton of bricks. I hadn't put Mina in on the full moons, I haven't done some of the other things that I planned to do.

So there it is.

**Thanks to**

_**Crazyanimallvr93**_: glad you agree with me, not everyone shares the sentiment. No, the story is not winding down. It isn't completely planned out, so it's one of those make it up as you go along. I'm on a bit of a roll.

**_XlinzX_**: Glad you liked the idea, and I'm glad you agree with me. Here's the update.

**_Danii_**: To each their own opinion. I disagree, but whatever. I'm not one to judge. I would like to know what you think about the story. I do agree with you on one point, though, Lucius Malfoy would have been ten times worse than Diggory was, that doesn't change my opinion, however.

Thanks for the reviews.

And _**Sirius-Baby**_, I got this one out before you reviewed, sorry, catch ya in the next one.

Leggy freak003


	15. Moron Marauders

A/n: Here we are, ladies and Gentlemen. Chapter fifteen. Stating it now: Comic Relief Chapter. Funny and insightful at the same time.

D/c: if I really have to repeat this every chapter, I'm going to go insane and hex someone within an inch of their life. Read the other chapters for the disclaimer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina rolled her eyes as she walked down the halls. James, Sirius, and Remus were doing better. The work with the Quidditch equipment was doing them wonders. She was glad of it. They had also taken to keeping Destiny for her when she had to run and do something. Now that she was allowed to move around freely, Destiny being six months old now, She could move around as she pleased, and graduation was coming up, so she was running around like a maniac trying to get everything ready for her. She was soon to sit her NEWTs as well. They didn't know what was going to happen, so they wanted themselves ingrained in the child's mind.

She gave the password to the Headmaster's office and smiled at him as she entered. "Professor Dumbledore." She greeted as she took a seat.

"Miss Rosland, thank you for seeing me today." Dumbledore said, smiling. "I understand that you've been busy with your teachers and Destiny."

Mina nodded. "It was no trouble at all, Professor. I had a clear morning and Destiny has uncles that are more than happy to stay with her. Anka and Boe are also there, so there shouldn't be any trouble."

Dumbledore nodded. "I also wanted to thank you for dealing with The Marauders when they found that the Potters were killed. With the way those three are, that could have ended badly."

Mina nodded. "I knew what they were going through. I know what helped me, and the same seems to be helping them. They've all resolved to fight in this war. They want nothing to do with those that took their parents from them."

"What do you mean by that?" Dumbledore asked, though they both knew how she meant it.

"Even though Remus still has his own parents, He looked to James' Parents for the parental love. His own mother, from what James tells me, acts like she loves him, but puts him down very subtly. She was a pureblood, you understand, so she grew up with a very defined picture of werewolves. James' parents did not share the same prejudice, and so there were able to love him as one of their own. The loss has hit home for all three of them. Sirius as well, lost the only loving parents he's ever known. James, his only parents as all." Mina explained. She knew how they felt. Even if she had known all her life that Her mother was really her step mother, she would have felt the way she did. Because she'd never known her biological mother.

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand." He sighed. It wasn't what he thought would be said. These are things that even he had missed. That was rare that his students had more insight than he did. "You are aware that I called you up here for another reason as well, correct?"

"I am." Mina nodded.

"Your scores since Destiny was born have been exceptional." Dumbledore told her. "So much so that Minerva and I have decided to give you the opportunity to take your NEWTs early, if you choose. This way you and Destiny can get out of here and start your lives.

Mina shook her head. "If I decided to take that option, is there anyway for me to stay in the castle with my friends. James and Sirius will need the motivation to study, and I can provide some incentive to the cause. The boys will also be needing continued emotional support that the other girls can't provide."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will discuss it with your head of house."

Mina sighed. "To be honest, I would rather sit them with my friends and know that I can pass, and didn't miss anything. I understand how important some lectures are, but Lily, for some unfathomable reason, can recite the lectures word for word. She gave them all to me after classes were done for the day."

Dumbledore nodded. "very well, then. You don't want to take them?"

"No. Not early."

"Then you are free to go." Dumbledore told her.

Mina nodded and rose. "Is something wrong, Headmaster?"

"I find myself feeling my age now more than ever." Dumbledore told her. "Now run along. Your daughter awaits."

Mina nodded and walked out. There was something wrong with that old man. Something that he wasn't telling anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily groaned as she watched her boyfriend and his two best friends play catch with Destiny. Literally. She is the ball.

"Mina is going to kill them." Lily hissed to Allison.

"I don't think so." Allison told her. "They have a mattress below the child and all three of them have excellent reflexes."

"You know you don't have to whisper. We know we're risking our necks here." James told her. "But Dezzy is entertained, and she's not crying anymore."

Lily had no choice but to agree. Destiny had cried for a good five minutes when Mina kissed her and walked out. She hated when Destiny left her and Peter was in the room. The boys had started playing catch to get her to giggle and Peter had taken his leave, muttering something about baby powder bothering him. Lily privately thought that it was the baby. Peter was never happy that the boys had taken Mina's side over Diggory's.

Mina walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was happening. Sirius had just caught Destiny. When he noticed Remus wasn't ready for the catch he cradled the child and turned to Mina.

"Hey beautiful." He said, smiling.

"DON'T YOU 'HEY BEAUTIFUL' ME! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?" Mina screamed. She crossed the room in three strides and took the baby from Sirius. Cradling her daughter to her she started to coo.

"We were just playing catch, and we were being really careful with her. The mattress, and attentiveness, and everything. She was crying so we were trying to cheer her up." Sirius told her.

"SHE'S SIX MONTHS OLD, YOU MORON!" Mina yelled. "You could have seriously hurt her." She was quieter now, but that wasn't a good sign.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Lily told them.

"Lily, will you take Dezzy up to Madame Pomfrey to have her checked over. Allison go with her, please?" Mina asked.

Both girls gulped. "Sure, no problem."

"Thank you." She handed the child to Lily and moved out of the way.

When the portrait door closed Mina gave them a look that nearly caused all three of them to piss themselves.

"You three are in so much trouble." Mina told them coldly. When she drew her wand they all flinched. They were better, but there was no way they would draw a wand against her. She knew some nasty spells that they didn't want to deal with. She was more painful and more accurate than they were. "Hold still, and I'll make this quick." She told them.

All three closed their eyes and waited.

They didn't feel anything but wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and Allison rushed to the hospital with Destiny.

"What do you think she's going to do to them?" Lily asked.

"I don't want to know." Allison sighed. "Come on."

The walked into the Hosptial Wing and cringed. The white walls and sterile smell was something that both had come to loath.

Madame Pomfrey noticed them immediately. "What happened."

"The boys were playing catch with Destiny and Mina wanted her checked out." Lily told her.

"And why didn't Mina come herself?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"She's doling out punishment." Allison told the woman.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Okay. Bring her over here."

Mina walked in right them with a concerned look on her face. "Well?"

"I was just about to check."

Mina nodded.

Madame Pomfrey cast a series of spells and nodded. "She's fine. No damage done."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. You've been a godsend through this." Mina told her.

"It's nothing dear. It's not often that I have something like this happen. It's refreshing."

Mina nodded.

The three girls turned and headed out with Destiny.

"So where are the boys?" Lily asked.

"Entrance Hall." Mina told her simply.

"Shouldn't we go get them?" Allison asked.

Mina gained a vindictive and scary look. "If you insist."

Lily and Allison shared a look. That was the same look she had when she'd pranked them.

They walked down to the great hall and there was James, Sirius, and Remus. All with green and Silver hair, pink under shirts, and boxers. They were also hung from the ceiling by their wrists.

"Mina." Lily managed through her giggles.

Allison couldn't even manage that. She was rolling on the ground.

"Personally I thought it was a little under done, but I didn't know if there was any damage to my daughter, so I didn't know how much to do. Now that I know, this'll be the extent of it." Mina told them. "Since she wasn't hurt." She severed the ropes and floated the mortified boys to the ground.

"You can deal with the rest of it yourselves. Your wands are in my rooms." Mina told them. "Have a nice day, boys."

Sirius took off running after her, not really caring about being in his underwear in public. It wasn't as bad as the slytherin colored hair and pink underwear.

James and Remus looked at their girlfriends pleadingly.

They took pity and conjured cloaks.

Lily walked over to James and wrapped her arms around him as she led him back to Gryffindor tower. "Come one, Love, lets get you cleaned up."

"I'm never gonna cross her again. What happens if she decides to do it in diagon alley after school? Scary though. Nightmares now." James was muttering.

Remus covered himself and started laughing.

"Remmy, are you alright?" Allison asked as she walked with him.

"I'm fine, Dearest." Remus said, leaning over and kissing her. "This was just to perfect. We didn't feel anything until we opened our eyes. She's incredibly good."

Allison laughed. "You really are to much, Remus. Trust you to have be traumatized and then laugh about how well executed it was."

"I wasn't traumatized." Remus told her. "I could care less, honestly. It's James and Sirius you should be worried for. They'll never live this down. And Snape was there to witness it. We're fixing to see a whole new rash of Pranks from them, you watch."

"Merlin help us all." Allison sighed.

Remus nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina sighed as Sirius begged her to undo the damage and give him back his cloths. She had put Destiny to bed an hour ago. James and Remus had done all the spells themselves, having known what ones she used. Sirius was baffled.

"Sirius, quit whining." Mina told him, pulling her wand. She cast the counter charms and pointed to the dresser.

Sirius moved to get up off the couch but Mina flipped over on top of him. "You know," She said huskily. "Seeing you tied up down there was really a turn on." She started nipping at his neck.

Sirius groaned and nodded. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Mina pulled back with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Okay, so there you go. Some comic relief and some lime. Yes, it's a little shorter than what I normally do, but I'm really having a tough time with the NEWTs chapter. I can't seem to figure out how to work it.

The problem is if I can't work it in my head then it will never come out on the comp. I'll work on it, but here you go. Here's an update.

**THANKS TO**

_**XlinzX**_: Glad you liked it. I was wondering where I would work that bit in, and it just kinda came out. This story is virtually unplanned, so it does what it wants.

**_PetiteDiable_**: Here's that update

**_Danii_**: well thanks for that. Here's a virtual cookie and an update.

**_Crazyanimallvr93_**: Thanks. That's just something that's always struck me as rolling that way. Even if most of the world don't want to believe it, animals do have conscious thought. Pack animals especially, I think. So there you go. Here's the funness of an update for you.

Thanks also too _**nikkiMac20**_,_** PetiteDiable**_,__and_** Jake's Angel**_ for adding me to their fav and alert lists..

Special Thanks to _**Jake's Angel**_ for adding me to their Fav. Author's list.

See you all next chapter.

Leggy freak003


	16. Nightmare

A/n: This chapter has been annoying me since my last update. Suddenly I get hit with a plot bunny like a piano was dropped on me. So, here you go. Sweet Sixteen. Enjoy.

D/c: If you don't know by now, then there's really no point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The hallway stretched on for miles. It didn't end, yet she could hear the crying. The wails of her baby. Her Destiny. She couldn't reach her, she was so far away. Damnation. How could she have been so stupid as to leave her alone. That bastard had taken her and left. She still didn't know how he'd done it. Everyone was frantic. She was so stupid. She needed to find her baby now…. Before ……._

_She heard the scream peirce the air and she knew something had happened. Her blood ran cold. What if it was Her Destiny._

Mina sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat. Frantically she searched her room for the crib. She sighed in relief as she saw her baby sleeping peacefully therein.

It was the same nightmare she'd been having for the last week. She was in a never ending hallway with Destiny screaming. No one could help her but were all yelling at her to do something. She'd left to take her NEWTs and Diggory snuck into the castle and took her. She couldn't do anything, not even move. Mina woke drenched in a cold sweat every time. Sirius had been with her a few nights, and he was the only one that knew, because she'd thrown him off, sitting up.

She was freaked out about them. So much so that she'd started her monthly a week early and was bleeding like a stuck pig. She groaned as she lay back in bed. Damn. Stress wasn't good for her. She never handled it well, and in the wizarding world, if you were having frequent nightmares, you could very well be a seer. But this was the first this had ever happened.

She shook her head and got up. Grabbing the baby monitor she went into the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe she should go see the Divination teacher. Maybe he could help. Sirius wouldn't be pleased about it. He'd hated the woman ever since she told him that he would die at the hands of a relative. Shaking her head. No, she had to. She was probably the only person that could actually help.

"Anka, go tell Lily that I need her watch Dezzy." Mina called.

She heard a distant crack, signaling that he house-elf had left the rooms.

She got out of the shower and got dressed. Once Lily got there she'd be heading for the North Tower, where the Divination teacher liked to haunt.

Lily came into the room as Destiny finished her breakfast bottle. Mina smiled up at her friend as she burped her daughter. "Hey."

"Anka said you needed a baby sitter." Lily told her sitting down.

"I do." Mina told her. "I need to take a trip to the North Tower."

"What would you go and do that for?" Lily asked. She'd always been skeptical of Divination.

"I need a dream interpretation." Mina told her. "I've been having the same nightmare for the last week and waking up in a cold sweat. I'm so stressed I'm bleeding already."

Lily nodded. "If it'll help clear your mind, then go. But what are you going to tell Sirius?"

"The truth. He knows I believe some in Divination. Not enough to trust every crack head that claims to See, but enough to trust my instincts."

Lily nodded again. "Alright. I'll tell the others where you went when they arrive. We were all planning to come over today, anyway."

"No catch with my daughter." Mina told her. "Or it'll be ten times worse than the last time. They'll be pinned to the wall for a week in pink dresses."

Lily smiled. "I'll be sure to pass on the message."

Mina nodded and walked out. She made her way through the unfamiliar passage and sighed. She was out of her mind, but if she didn't figure this out then she wouldn't be able to sit her exams in three days.

She saw the trap door above her and she sighed. She started up the ladder and pushed the door open.

"Ah, welcome child." The teacher said with a husky voice. She had a smile gracing her features. "And what brings you to this most ignoble tower?"

"I need your help." Mina told her with a slight bow. "I've been having a reacurring nightmare, I need to know what it means."

"Ah, a dream interpretation. Interesting." The woman said. "Come. Sit."

Mina nodded and took a seat.

"Now, what is this dream of yours?" The teacher said, pouring tea.

"It's always the same. I'm standing in an infinite hallway, I'm paniced. I can hear my daughter crying. I can't find her, and I'm supposed to be the only one who can. I have knowledge of what happened. I'm not confused, I'm scared. Scared that I can't get to her. Her birth father had kidnapped her while I was sitting my NEWTs. Everyone has told me I'm the only one that can save her. The thing is, I can't move, it's like I've been stunned but I can see, feel, and hear everything."

The woman nodded. "I see." She said. "Drink your tea." She stood and pulled a book off of her shelf. Advanced Dream Interpretation. She flipped through it as Mina sipped her tea.

Tea leaves. Mina realized. She sighed. She was going to read her grounds as well, was she. It figured.

"Here. Are you nervous about your exams?" The teacher asked.

"No." Mina told her. "I spent three months in seclusion with nothing but my books to entertain me, occasional visits from my friends, and my daughter and house-elves for company."

The teacher nodded. "I see. You fear for your daughter?"

"Yes. Her father has already tried taking her from me once. I arrived in time to stop him. The Headmaster has placed a ban on his presence at the school."

The professor nodded again. "Is there anyway that this is a prophetic dream?"

"No. I've never had this happen before and it has me frightened."

"Mina, tell me what you think when you're standing in the hallway. What's running through your mind?"

"I need to find my baby, My Destiny. Before something happens." Mina said on a choked sob.

"Why do you put it that way? Your Destiny."

"That's my daughter's name, Destiny Renee." Mina told her. "I'm also berating myself for being stupid enough to leave her unprotected."

The teacher smiled. "Interesting that your daughter's name is Destiny." She told the woman. "Fate."

Mina looked at the woman. "When I think it, it's exactly like I said. I need to find my baby. My Destiny."

The teacher nodded. "Your daughter is your Fate, Mina." The woman told her, looking in the crystal orb in front of her. "Mother's are always destined to have their children, raise them, bring them up right in the mind of the mother. The father is simply there. Whether he loves the child or not, he's merely the donor. He has no real hand in the raising, save providing for the child. Your daughter has two fathers, one that helped her enter this world, and one that loves her. This is something special. Not many wizarding males would take on a child such as this."

Mina nodded. "I know. I was shocked when he told me he would love my child as if she were his own."

"Mina, it is your fate to care for your daughter, and love your lover, however, your path splits from your lovers for a time." The Professor told her. "SOmething parts you for a span of several years. But they reconnect briefly before his ends."

Mina stood. "I think I've heard enough." She said suddenly. The thought of only having a handful of years with Sirius was too much. "Thank you."

"Wait." The woman said. "Take out the crazy cousin and save his life." She told her. "and by the way, your dream, it's simply nerves."

Mina stormed over to the trap door and jumped down without bothering with the ladder. She waved her wand and the door slammed shut and she walked away from the hall. Now she understood why Sirius hated the woman. The bint was off her rocker. Sirius had to have a long full life ahead of her. And she said he was going to die at the hands of Bellatrix. She was out of her mind. Bellatrix, crazy as she was, could never kill her own flesh and blood. Mina ran back to her room full pelt. She needed to see him, reasure herself.

She jumped through her portrait hole to see Lily and James going at it on the couch. She also heard a thumping coming from the bathroom.

She didn't even interrupt. She went strait to her room where Sirius sat on the bed with Destiny, playing with some of her stuffed animals. The infant was giggling madly and swinging her hands at them.

Sirius looked up with a smile. "Noticed the activities, did you?"

"Why?" Mina asked, pointing towards the door.

"The Marauders went looking for some potions in Zonko's before coming here. Just a quick trip for our upcoming prank. Zonko gave them a new potion to try. He laughed when they drank it and immediately wanted to start banging their girlfriends. It was a libido potion."

"Why didn't you take it?" Mina asked.

"It only works on people who haven't had any in a week." Sirius told her, smiling. "I did take some, and when I wasn't affected, I read to bottle."

Mina sighed. "And I thought Remus was the smart one."

Sirius grinned. "Think about it this way. None of them are going to be uptight when they get done."

Mina laughed and nodded kissing him.

Destiny giggled and smacked her mother. Mina pulled back and smirked at her. "What's the matter, Dezzy? Don't like me kissing Siri?"

Destiny giggled again.

Mina laughed. "Has she had a nap yet?"

"Nah. She's been to excited." Sirius sighed. "So why don't you tell me why you went to talk to the resident quack?"

"I wanted to know if there was anything behind that nightmare I've been having." Mina told him as she picked up her daughter and laid her down in the crib. "She says it was just nerves."

Sirius nodded. "I can understand that. What else did she say?"

Mina paused. "You don't want to know."

"Sure I do."

"She said that you were going to be killed by Bellatrix, Sirius. That our paths would Separate, join again briefly, before yours ended completely." Mina told him.

"Mina, you know she's a quack."

Mina nodded. "I know, I'm just worried."

Sirius hugged her. "Don't be, we'll be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, You have the next Hour and a half to complete the examination." The Ministry Examiner told them. "I understand that this is your last exam before you are free for good, but I urge you to take your time, answer all of the questions, and double check your answers. When you are finished, please present your test to me in the front of the room, you will be sent through the door off to the side here, and do your practical. Begin."

Mina went through the questions. They were easy, and this was her Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. She and Lily were among the first ones done, an hour later. Remus followed fifteen minutes later. The three of them were sent through the door to the wizard that would give them their practical exam.

The spells were complicated. They were ones that would be used in combat to stop, but not cripple, the opponent. All three of them walked out feeling rather well about their exam.

They entered the Entrance Hall and Mina felt her blood run cold for a split second. She waved her friends off and raced to her room. Destiny. She knew it.

She arrived in time to see Amos Diggory taking Destiny through the fireplace with a muttered word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing she knew she was tied to a hospital bed by unbreakable leather belts, Sirius at her side with a black eye.

"What did I do?" She asked, her voice broken.

"Screamed." Sirius told her. "Shattered every window in the castle. Dumbledore came in with Lily and Remus and you attacked him. He had to stun you. He brought you in here and woke you up, thinking you were coherent. You attacked him again. Lily's got a cut in her arm from where you caught her with your nail as she and Remus restrained you. Dumbledore stunned you again. When we got here after our exam Madam Pomfrey woke you up. You must've thought Dumbledore was standing next to you because you came up swinging. Caught me in the eye. We pinned you down and Madam P gave you a potion that would keep you asleep until you could be calm and coherent again." He looked at her with a worried look. "What happened before that?"

"I got out of my exam and felt my blood run cold. I got back to my room and Amos was going through the fireplace with Destiny. He's got my baby Sirius. I have to find him. I'm going to kill him."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "Alright."

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." Mina sighed. "I'd hoped you'd never have to see that."

"See what?"

"Me black out. I had no idea I was doing that. The last thing I remember is watching Amos take off with Dezzy." Mina told him.

Sirius looked at her in shock. "You had no idea?"

Mina nodded. "I am so sorry, though. You know that I would never have consciously done something like this."

Sirius nodded. He kissed her forehead before going to find Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore.

Mina started planning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Muahahahahahaha. How do you like me now? Lol. Okay, so this took me a while to get out. It just sort of came to me. And NEWTS ARE OVER!! I can get on with the story plan. Hurray.

Don't worry, This is a happy story.

**Thanks to**

_**Crazyanimallvr93**_: My only reviewer for last chapter. I'm beginning to wonder if everyone poofed. Lol. As to your question, you'll have to wait and see. If I remember about it, it very well might, if not, well, it wont. Glad you're enjoying it. The writers block has been faught. Now it's just the Internet Service that must be faught. Toodles.

Also thanks to _**tear-of-the-night**_ for adding me to the story alerts list. Much love.

Leggy freak003


	17. Closing Vengence's Circle

A/n: Okay, so I left you on a semi cliffy. Truth is, it's not that bad. I update rather quickly if you think about it, so you really have nothing to complain about.

D/c: Mina, Allison, Destiny MINE MINE MINE!! Potter verse Not so much. I'm not rich, not brittish, and definitely not a world renowned author. Sorry. -Shruggs-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina growled as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts. How dare that old man. Say he'll take care of it. Oh sure. He could got after Amos, get her daughter back. But what were the odds. Honestly. That old man had so much on his plate from the war that there was no time for him to worry about a child abducted by her father. The Ministry wouldn't help either because Diggory was her father. She was pissed.

Keeping her temper in check, she made her way to her room. If he wasn't going to let her go, she was going to go on her own. She needed her cloak and her broom though. She needed to get out of Hogwarts for this. The others couldn't help her either. This was her mission, and her's alone.

Her baby. Her Destiny. How could she have been so stupid. She knew that that damn teacher was a quack and a half. Damnation.

As she entered her room she grabbed the things she needed and started for the outdoors. Damn him. Damn them all.

Getting on her broom she took off. She had to find him, and the place to start was home. She'd send her house elves out. Anka and Boe were already out looking. It took her several hours to get home to London. Once she arrived she landed and walked inside.

"MISSY!" she yelled.

The House-elf came running. "Mistress, you're supposed to be at school."

"It doesn't matter. Get the other house elves. Amos Diggory has kidnapped Destiny. I want them out looking for her NOW!" Mina snapped. "I'm going out myself as well. Anka and Boe are already out."

Missy nodded and disappeared with a crack.

Now Mina just needed some idea of where Diggory's parents were. She growled as she tried to recall what the boy had said. London, so she only had to look around the vast City for any signs of magic. Casting a spell so that she could see magic traces she took to the air again. She started in the country and worked her way around. Casting another spell as nothing turned up so that she could hear her baby's wails, she started again.

Nothing. Damn.

She sighed as she hovered in the air. This wasn't working. She needed help. She noticed a bright red spot flying at her. Seeing it was a phoenix made her angrier. The bird stopped in front of her and handed her a letter.

_Miss Rosland_

_Return to the school at once. You were told it would be taken care of. I understand that you are worried about the welfare of your Daughter but I assure you that no harm will come to her._

_Minerva McGonagall._

"Yeah, fuck you teach. I finished school." Mina growled. Crumbling the letter and stuffing it in her pocket she went to circle again, when the bird landed on her shoulder and they were engulfed in flames.

When she could see clearly again she was in her rooms at Hogwarts with everyone standing around her.

"God Damnit." Mina growled as she removed the spells that she had placed on herself. "What the hell was that for?" She spat at her teacher.

"You are to remain on school grounds until further notice." McGonagall told her. "Wards have been put on your room to ensure that you cannot leave it, as well as your floo connection disconnected and your broom has been confiscated until Destiny is found."

"MY DAUGHTER IS OUT THERE WITH A MAN WHO NEVER WANTED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Mina raged. Fighting to keep conscious thought over her actions she rose. "He took her from me, is doing god only knows what to her, and cannot be found, because I didn't hear what he said. You really expect me to sit here and wait patiently while you expend no effort to find my little girl? FUCK THAT! LET ME OUT!"

"Miss Rosland, control yourself." McGonagall told her. "We are doing everything in our power to help you."

"That's bullshit." Mina growled. "What do you care if one little girl is kidnapped by her own father. The Minsitry isn't even going to do anything about it."

"Actually your wrong." Said a man that stepped out of the shadows. Mina only now noticed him. "Your daughter is under a year old and bears your name. Mr. Diggory has no claim to her. He's broken the law. Even in cases where the mother is not allowed to have children for whatever reason, the child cannot be taken from her in the first year."

"You mean werewolves." Mina growled. "They're the only ones not allowed children by law. Which is bunk. I want my daughter back, and I want that sack of shit thrown in prison, after I've had my revenge on him."

The man nodded. "We have our best trackers on it as we speak. He wont get far with her."

Mina spun and stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. She should have taken the early exams. She shouldn't have let down her guard because of that quack teachers. Why was she slipping so far from her normal self. The paranoid, overprotective, her that didn't take stupid risks with the ones she loved. She should have asked if she could take the exams in her rooms with an examiner there. There were so many things that she could have done to prevent this from happening. Why didn't she try one of them.

**Because you wanted to be normal. **Said the voice in her head. **You didn't want to be special because of Destiny.**

Yeah, look where normal got her. Her daughter was gone, she was on lock down AGAIN, and she was talking to herself. She shook her head and lay down on her bed. She was exhausted. The last ten or so hours had worn her out so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MINA, MINA WAKE UP!!" Came from outside of the door, waking Mina from her death like sleep. She opened the door to find Sirius standing there, excited about something.

"What is it, Pads?"

"Diggory never left the castle." He said, grinning. "Hurry up, we only have an hour before the teachers turn him in."

Mina had her wand and was out the door before Sirius even finished. "Where?"

"Entrance hall." Lily said as she joined them. "Allison has Destiny at the moment. We saw him trying to sneak out, because he knew that the only floo connected to the outside was McGonagall's and Dumbledore's. He waited in the Hufflepuff Dorms until tonight to try and sneak out. Penny was going with him. The boys were out setting up a prank when they caught him."

Mina was moving faster with every second. By the time she reached the marble stairs she was full pelt into a run. She jumped onto the banister and slid down with an easy grace, learned from years of sneaking around. When she jumped off she grinned dangerously at Diggory and Penny, who were both frozen in their place, wands on the floor at their feet.

"So you thought you would make off with my daughter, did you, Amos?" Mina asked. "Not the smartest move you could have made. And Penny? Shame on you. I thought you were okay."

"I should be the only one giving him children, you little slut." Penny snapped at her. "How dare you bare him a daughter."

"_Silencio_." Mina snapped. "How dare I? I was smart enough to use a contraceptive charm, bitch. He's the one that decided to remove it."

She sent a series of spells at Diggory, including the furunculous curse, the tickling charm, the silencing charm, and an itching charm. She smirked as she watched him try not to scratch himself as he pissed himself from being tickled so hard and busted and burned several boils.

Allison walked over smiling. "Here's your baby girl, Mi. Little Destiny."

Mina took her daughter and broke down. She couldn't believe it had been over so fast, but it was. All because he was stupid enough to stay in the school. She turned to walk away from the Entrance hall, all of her friends around her.

When they arrived back into her room sat with her daughter in their rocking chair. Anka had brought it a couple weeks after Destiny had been born as a way for Mina to rock the child to sleep when nothing else would work.

Mina started to sing. An old lullaby that she remembered from when she was a child. Her father used to sing it to her every night.

As she sang her mind wandered, the words still flowing as pure as fresh snow.

The Divination Professor had been wrong about Destiny. The dream had been prophetic. Destiny had been taken and Mina could do nothing, even while everyone was frantic. Did that mean that she could have been wrong about everything else? Could it be that Sirius and she would have a long happy life together with Destiny, and Possibly more little ones? She hoped. For some reason, even though they could still get on each other's nerves easily, She loved him with all her heart. So much for black mail.

She and the other girls had joked about this happening in the beginning, She remembered as she rose to put Destiny in her crib, still singing. If she remembered right, her exact words, exactly one year ago, had been 'what's the worst that could happen, I fall in love with him.' She smiled at her mind set back then. She'd been so dead set on hating him, that she'd really been in love with him the whole time. Now that she looked back on it, she was once pissed off at every girl he'd ever dated for no apparent reason. She'd always found one back then, but now she realized that it was for no other reason than that they were with him. She smiled at the thought. Go figure.

Sirius walked up behind her as she wound out the song, wondering what was on her mind.

"Sirius." Mina called softly. "Did I ever tell you why I hated you all those years?"

"Because of my big head, right?" Sirius offered, smiling.

"No." Mina told him. "Because I was in love with you."

"I don't get it." Sirius told her.

"I hated you because I was fighting so hard not to love you." Mina told him. "You were so much like my dad was in the old stories of his days here, I fell in love with you."

"And what about now?" Sirius asked. "You know that I'm not going to hold the Animagus thing over your head anymore. You've known for a while that I'm not blackmailing you into this anymore. I do love you. I always have."

Mina smiled. "I love you too, Sirius. More than anything." She kissed him once. "And thank you for holding Diggory for me. I needed the outlet." She kissed him again. "and thank you for standing by me" Kiss. "and putting up with the crazed with worry mother me."

Sirius smirked at her. "Anytime, love." He told her.

With a very familiar set of charms, further conversation was impossible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily rolled her eyes as they no longer heard any noise from the other side of Mina's bedroom door. "I hope she has the common sense to not make the same mistakes twice."

"Sirius would never let her." James assured his girlfriend. "Do you have any idea why she laughed halfway through the song?"

"Probably remember what she said when she and Sirius first got together." Allison told him. "Her mind wasn't here."

"What did she say?" Remus asked.

"'What's the worst that could happen, I fall in love with him?'" Allison said, laughing. "She'd been in denial for years. So was Lily."

"An you?" Remus asked.

"I knew I loved you." Allison told him. "However, I didn't think I could ever have you."

"What else was said?" James asked.

"It was mentioned that she was stuck with Sirius, who had developed and nearly James-like obsession with her." Allison said as she went to get sodas. "It really was an interesting conversation."

"What was that supposed to mean?" James asked Lily.

"It meant that he was as adamant to get her as you were to get me." Lily told him, patting his cheek.

James pouted. "Not possible."

"I know." Lily said. "She said _nearly_."

Remus and Allison laughed at the two's antics.

There never really was a boring moment around the Marauders and the Marauder Girlfriends. They were all just to random.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: There you go, Chapter seventeen. Destiny is safe from harm, Diggory is in a lot of pain, pissing himself, and on his way to visit the Dementors for a couple of years. (sorry, linz, I need him alive for now). Yes it was quick to find her, but I just can't torture my Characters very long with the war coming up. It's almost Happy Fun Time with He-Who-Blows.

**Thanks to**

_**Crazyanimalvr93**_: my most faithful reviewer. I'm not giving out spoilers, find the foreshadowing. Lol.

_**XLinzX**_: Like I said, I can't kill him off yet. He's got more parts to play. Don't worry, he get's his full comeuppance eventually. The dementors are nothing compared to what I have in store for him (covers the torture chair and tray of torture toys.) you saw nothing, Muahahahahahaha!! Lol. By the way, she was freaking, that was the whole black out thing. She was forcing her temper down so that she didn't do it again. You saw the rest of the freak out in this chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

TTFN

Leggy Freak003


	18. Minor Adjustments

A/n: WARNING: Mild filler. Just them adjusting to the adult life. It's basic.

D/c: Mina, Allison, Destiny, most of the plot … Mine. Everything else … Rowling's Get it? Got it? Good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina smiled at Lily as she jumped up and down, calmly waiting for her to calm down enough to tell herself and Allison the good news. They'd been out of Hogwarts for a month. Mina, Destiny, and Sirius had all moved into a smaller house in Godric's Hollow, next door to James. Lily was with her parents still, and Allison and Remus had found a home deep in a set of woods, where they knew they could transform and not hurt anyone.

Lily stopped bouncing and squealed. "Guess what James did!"

Mina smiled. "He asked you to move in with him?"

"BETTER!" Lily screamed. "He proposed! Mom and Dad invited him over for dinner and he and Daddy spent a lot of time in the den, talking. He came back into the sitting room and PROPOSED!!." She was bouncing up and down again.

"What did you say?" Allison urged.

"I said yes." Lily said, laughing and crying at the same time. "I'm going to be Mrs. James Potter!"

"What date?" Mina asked, walking over to her calendar.

"September 1." Lily said. "The day we first met seven years ago."

"You would." Allison sighed. "This from the girl who can't even remember that she put her Transfiguration notes in her bag the night before."

"Quiet, Allison." Lily said, still bouncing slightly. "So any good news from you two?"

Mina smirked. "Nope."

"Awe, come on." Lily prodded. "You mean to tell me that those idiot boyfriends of yours haven't even popped THE question yet."

"That's exactly what we mean to tell you." Allison said. She also wore a smirk. Just because it wasn't THE question, didn't mean that they hadn't been asked a question.

"Tell me. You two only smirk like that when you're not sharing." Lily told them.

"So." Mina said, leaning on the bar.

"Please?" Lily asked, giving them puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine." Mina sighed. She was a sucker for the pleading puppy look. Sirius used it on her all the time and always got his way. "Sirius asked if he could adopt Dezzy. Give her his last name."

"REALLY?" Lily asked. "Mina that is so great."

"Yeah." Mina sighed. "If he didn't need his parent's permission first."

"What?"

"Yeah." Mina sighed. "It's the only way Purebloods can adopt. They have to ask for their parents' blessing. We think we can get it, given my name, but I don't know. After that incident sixth year, it could have ruined all chances we have."

"What about marriage?" Lily asked.

"That doesn't require anything from the parents." Mina sighed. "I've looked it all up, done some research. I just hope dinner with the Edler Blacks goes well tomorrow night."

"They're letting you over?" Allison asked.

"No." Mina sighed. "They've accepted the invitation to come here. Sirius knows, of course, but his parents requested that he not be present. They want to meet Destiny and I on our own terms, without his 'overbearing presence' as they put it. They're coming over the day after tomorrow."

Lily sighed. "Good luck." She turned to their werewolf friend. "What about you?"

"Remus asked if I would have his pups." Allison told her. "It was so sweet the way he did it too. He did all the romantic stuff, twilight, candlelight, the whole nine yards." Allison gained a whistical smile on her features. "Then he looked me in the eyes and told me that he didn't want to pressure me into anything, but he wanted to know if I would have his children someday."

"What did you say?" Lily asked as Mina started snickering.

"When do we start." Allison said with a strait face.

Lily gasped. "You didn't?"

"I did." Allison said.

"Oh, God did she." Mina said, now laughing outright. "It was great seeing Remus the next day, he had this shit eating grin on his face and looked at Sirius and James in triumph. Allison pulled me aside as the boys went outside. Told me what she did. It was great. At the same time I heard the boys outside, Sirius and James that is, laughing their asses off. Sirius told me later that night what Remus said. Told him what happened."

"Thanks for stealing my thunder, Mina." Allison sighed. "But yes, that is what I said."

"Pregnant yet?" Lily asked.

"We'll know in two days." Allison told her. "I'm supposed to go into heat."

"In other words, she's in the first week, so chances are good." Mina said. She cocked her head sideways and listened. "Dezzy is up." She started walking off.

Lily smiled. "She's such an awesome mum."

"She is." Allison agreed. "Which is why I was here when you came. I was talking to her about how she first know how she was pregnant and shit."

Lily nodded. "So where are our fearless men?"

"Training." Allison sighed. "Remus is working with an ex Auror for the Order. Sirius and James are at Auror Academy."

"Why isn't Remus?" Lily asked.

"The whole werewolf thing." Allison growled. "Those short sighed bastards wouldn't know a dangerous magical creature from a kneazle."

Lily smiled as Allison seethed on her lover's behalf. They were both going to be great mother's. Personally, she'd never seen herself as a mother, but she was damn sure imagining it now, with both of her friends being mommies.

She was sure that James was feeling the same way. Would he want kids soon after they were married, or would he want to wait until the war was over? Would he want to make sure that he had an heir, would he only want the one child? She mind spun with the questions that kept women up at night.

Mina walked in with her beautiful bundle of joy and smiled. "Auntie Lily is thinking again, Dezzy."

"AUNNIE!" the child squealed. At seven months she was already forming basic syllables. Mama, Dada, Aunnie (auntie), Unna (uncle), and Up (pup). It was adorable. Lily couldn't resist when the child called for her. She reached over and took the little girl from her mother and held her close.

"What's the matter, Dezzy Girl, you don't like thinking?" Lily asked.

"Thinking, kissing, reading, writing, cooking, bathing, Quiddich, the owls, or sex." Mina muttered. "I'm telling you, if I don't get laid soon, I'm going to go spare."

"She seems to keep you busy." Allison said, grinning.

"She does." Mina sighed. "Sirius is a big help, when he's home, but I'm so exhausted at the end of the day that I can barely eat and get her to bed before collapsing myself."

"I think you need a girls night." Lily said with a grin.

Allison nodded. "I think it's time the Marauders did their share of babysitting."

Mina grinned. "You know I love you two, right?"

Lily nodded. "The boys have the day off tomorrow. They can take Dezzy and we are going shopping and then out for drinks."

Mina laughed. "Sirius'll get a kick out of that."

"Get a kick out of what?" Sirius asked walking into the room. He kissed Lily on the cheek, Destiny on the forehead, Allison on the cheek, and Mina full on the lips.

He managed to slip his hand under her shirt and lock a rose in her bra as he did, without her notice. Lily and Allison laughed.

Mina and Sirius broke away and Mina smiled at him. "Thanks for the rose, but you're getting Dezzy Duty tomorrow. I'm going out."

"Sounds like fun." Sirius said. "I'll call the boys and we'll have a blast."

"No alcohol." Mina said. "No 'Catch'." She still wasn't over the incedent last month. "No Peter, No Quidditch, and no trips on that bike of yours."

"What bike?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Lils." Sirius said. "Got it, Kitten. No worries." He kissed her again. "Really. I was thinking a few rounds on the broom."

Mina nodded. "And no Sugar Quills. You remember what happened last time."

Sirius nodded. "I'm going to go shower and then I'll join you. Are the girls staying for dinner?"

"Yeah." Mina said. "Owl the boys, we'll make it an affair."

"Will do." Sirius called.

"I thought you said she hated Quidditch." Lily said.

"She does, but she loves flying." Mina sighed. "It's a conundrum."

Sirius came back in a half hour later to find the girls laughing. "Do I want to know?" He asked cautiously.

"Probably not." All three girls said together. Destiny was now in Allison's arms.

"So, Sirius, tell us about this bike of yours." Lily prompted.

"What bike?" Sirius asked.

"The one Mina mentioned earlier." Allison told him.

"Oh that. It's just a motorcycle that I bought off an guy in London last week." Sirius told them. "I've been working out the charms to make it fly."

"Why?" Lily asked. "There's really no point when you have brooms."

"Because it's a helluva lot more comfortable than a broom." Sirius told her. "Besides, Mina likes it."

Lily and Allison turned expectant looks on Mina.

"My dad had one when I was younger. It was a blast to ride, but then he sold it because of some stupid complaint the neighbor had." Mina told them. "And Sirius looks damn good in a leather jacket." She paused. "I really need to get laid."

"After you meet with my parents, love." Sirius told her.

Mina nodded and sighed. "Where are James and Remus?"

"Same place I just came from." Sirius told her. "They'll be here shortly."

"They're in our shower?" Mina asked, taking the opening. "Sirius, I knew you liked to try new things, but wow."

Sirius groaned. "That is so bad, Mina."

"I know, but you left yourself open for it." Mina told him.

With the arrival of James and Remus dinner got underway. James and Remus were filled in on the plans for the next day and Destiny was passed around.

When everyone departed Sirius and Mina put Destiny to bed and went to bed themselves.

"You don't have a problem with tomorrow, do you?" Mina asked.

"No, why would I?" Sirius responded as they dressed for bed. "You need a day out. You haven't had one since our binge during school, and that didn't end to well."

Mina nodded. "Alright. Cool." They lay down and she curled into the crook of his shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, but I do love to hear it." Sirius said, grinning. "You really like role reversal, don't you?"

"It's fun, unusual, and entertaining." Mina murmured, half asleep.

Sirius kissed the top of her head and followed her to sleep. They would need their energy for the next few days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Well there you go, a slight filler chapter. Them getting aquainted with life as adults. The next few chapters will be loads of fun. Mina and the girls go out, and Mina's confrontation with Sirius' parents. Walburga and Orion Black will have no idea what hit them. So there you go. I updated.

Also, I might be a little slower with the updates for a while. School just started back up and it's my senior year. I'll be pretty busy with the school paper and my Cadet Teaching classes. Lots of outside school time, but I promise, I will update when I get the chance. So don't get mad, cause I'll refer you here.

**Thanks to**

**_Crazyanimallvr93_**: You're welcome, it's true. I think I have a review for you for nearly every chapter. Like I said, no spoilers. If I let something slip, it's on purpose. I'm actually working on something for this story that will bring the war even closer to home than it already is, but not make it all "Angst and War". It's still several chapters away though. It's all coming up, be patient. I know it's hard, but bare with me.

_**XlinzX**_: While lousing his soul would be bad, it's a lot more fun for me to come up with ways to torture him (_coughcedriccough_). Don't worry. I'm playing with a few ideas and ways this can go, but nothing is set in stone yet.

**_Kaleidoscopicepic_**: Wow, talk about behind. Nine and ten, that was forever ago. I really didn't mean to improve your vision of crouch, because it's going to go back down, soon, but Shh, don't tell anyone. Also, thanks for the sight. Took me forever to find a way to get to it, but I'm there. Look for Holly Pyro. It's all good.

Thanks also to _**calh**_, who added me to their fav. list. (wow, only one, new low, I think. Hmm. Oh well, I like reviews more.)

See you all in the next chapter.

Much of the love,

Leggy freak003


	19. Shopage and Runins

A/n: I know that I've said that updates would be slower, but it hit me and I managed to pump this out in a few hours between chores and homework. Huge thanks to all of you that will bare with me on this. I'll try to get at least one post in a month, if not two, just because you're all so great. I'm really glad to see you all sticking with me.

D/c: you know the drill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina sighed in relaxation as she woke the next morning to find the Mina wasn't bawling. As conciousness and reality set in. Sirius wasn't in bed with her, either. What the hell?

She got up and pulled on one of Sirius' shirts before walking downstairs. She saw Sirius in the sitting room with James and Remus with him, playing with her daughter. She looked around to see Lily and Allison smirking at her. She gave them a confused look and checked the clock.

"ELEVEN IN THE MORNING!" She asked, staring at them all. "Why didn't anyone wake up?"

"Because you were so cute sleeping I didn't have the heart to." Sirius told her. "And I wouldn't let them. I've been taking care of Dezzy since she woke up at seven, they showed up an hour ago." He got up off the floor, leaving Destiny with James and Remus. He walked over and kissed her. "Morning, Luv." He said, smiling.

"Morning." Mina said with a smile. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." She kissed him again. "I'll be back down in a moment then, then, after breakfast, the girls and I will get out of your hair."

Sirius smiled at her and nodded.

Mina went back to her room and grabbed a pair of jeans, a baggy shirt, and comfortable shoes. Showering and getting ready she smiled. Sirius was one hell of a guy. She had no doubt that he would be able to take care of their baby girl today. He seemed to be excited about it.

As she descended the stairs she grabbed her bag off the hook. "You girls ready?"

Lily and Allison nodded.

"James, did you bring it?" Sirius asked.

James nodded. Sirius walked over to Mina and held out a mirror. "In case of emergencies. They're a set, James has the other one. Just say his name to the Mirror and they'll be connected. If you hear my name coming out of your bag, I'm trying to contact you."

Mina nodded and kissed him and Destiny, who was in his arms. "Alright. I'll see you both later. Love you."

"Love you to, Babe." Sirius told her. "Dezzy, wave bye bye to Mummy." He cooed.

Destiny giggled and flailed her arms.

Mina smiled and followed her friends out the door.

"I hope they'll be alright." Mina muttered.

"Relax, we have the mirrors and Remus is with them." Allison told her.

Mina nodded. "I know, I'm being stupid. See you in Diagon Alley."

They nodded and apparated away.

Mina popped into existence and turned to find Lily and Allison waiting for her. They smiled at each other and started into the Alley. Their first stop was Madam Malkins. They only had their Hogwarts robes, so they wanted to get new sets. The boys, all having practically lived with James' parents, already had sets for regular wear. Allison and Lily didn't because their parents couldn't afford it, and Mina didn't because she'd grown up in a house that didn't venture into the wizarding world.

Mina smiled as she looked around the cloaks that Madam Malkin had on display. "These are gorgeous." She hissed to Lily. "Look at this." She held out a blue one that had a deep black trim with a light red vine pattern.

"Oh, that is lovely." Lily sighed. "Wonder what Sirius would say."

"Who cares." Mina muttered. "It's my money."

Lily sighed. "You really shouldn't think like that. What if he pops the question?"

"Lily, this is Sirius we're talking about." Mina told her. "Not even close to likely."

Lily shook her head. "If you say so." She turned to look at more while Mina browsed around. She picked out seven new cloaks, and had four patterns to be made. Lily and Allison came out with the same. They also picked up some dress robes and little outfits for Destiny, all in Gryffindor colors.

Their next shop was Flourish and Blotts. Lily insisted that she wanted some books to read to further her knowledge in charms and defense, what with the war coming up. Mina and Allison nodded and picked up a few books as well, adding Transfiguration and Potions respectively. The three girls had decided to rotate who had which books so that they could all brush up.

After the book store they all stopped to buy Owls. Mina got a black screech owl and named her Sage, short for Sagittarius, which was her astrological symbol. Lily got a white snowy owl she named Aqua, short for Aquarius. Allison, keeping the theme, got a brown barn owl she named Capri, short for Capricorn, she got the only male. They laughed at their choice of names.

Moving through the alley, they stopped at shop after shop, picking up random things for them and Destiny. Mina stopped into the adult store hidden in the corner next to Knockturn Alley and bought a few secret toys for her and Sirius. She grinned at Lily and Allison as she returned to them.

"What can I say? It's fun." Mina told them.

They stopped at Flourean and Fortescue's for lunch, where they shrunk their purchases, let their owls fly to their respective homes, and changed out of their wizarding cloths. They were also going into muggle London.

They moved through The Leaky Cauldron with a wave at the innkeeper, Tom.

Mina smiled as she breathed in the air of a place where she hadn't been in years. It was wonderful.

"It's a shame." Lily muttered. "The wizards can use an air purifying spell to clean the air of our areas of pollution, but muggles don't have that privilege, and we won't help them."

"Ah well." Mina sighed. "Not that I'm not concerned, but it's really not our problem. They're the reason that we _have_ to use them."

"True enough, but we should still help." Allison sighed.

Mina and Lily shrugged.

They went through a few cloths stores getting random cloths for them and the boys, who had no fashion sense. Destiny stopped into the baby cloths outlet, leading to a very fascinating conversation with the clerk.

"Well, hello, dears. Looking around?" She asked, smiling. "Baby shower perhaps? Aunt or something having a baby."

"No." Mina told her. "For my daughter, actually. She's getting so big so fast that I wanted to get her some new cloths." She had a polite glare in place.

"Aren't you a little young to be a mother?" The woman asked. "You can't possibly be more than fifteen."

"Actually I'm seventeen." Mina told her, not even bother with politeness now. "My daughter was born in December. She's already eight months. Her father and I are so proud of her."

The woman gave a fake, polite, smile and turned to other two.

"We're with her." Allison said, glaring at the woman. "Our neice is such a lovely girl that we'd like to get her something."

"We can find our own way around." Lily said with a glare of her own. "Thanks though."

The woman nodded. "Of course. Let me know when you have what you need."

"Of course." Mina said. She nodded her head to the other girls and they followed Mina into the little girls section for cloths.

"That Bitch." Lily hissed.

"Wow, Lily, I didn't think you had it in you." Mina muttered.

"Mina, she thought you were a whore." Lily told her.

"I know." Mina sighed. "And she's right, to an extent. I had a baby with one man, and she's being raised by another."

"That does not make you a whore." Allison told her. "You were perfectly content to raise Destiny on your own. Sirius practically blackmailed you into a relationship and stepped up on his own when he found out."

"Alli, he did blackmail me into a relationship." Mina told her with an amused look. "Remember?"

Allison nodded. "Of course I do, I'm not senile yet."

"Yet being the operative word there." Lily muttered as she looked at a red dress with a Lion on it. "Isn't this cute, and so Gryffindor."

Mina laughed. Life was great.

They grabbed a few outfits and turned to the toys. They picked out a dozen learning toys and stuffed animals, the most prominent would be the Stag, Wolves, Doe, Lioness, and Dog. Destiny hated anything that reminded her of Peter. Rats and Mice included. Peter had stopped coming around the boys when they had Destiny because he was tired of hearing her cry. Even before she was born, Peter had had something against her.

They turned to go to the register and saw Penny Blakely in there, paying for toys and cloths from the boy's section. She had an infant boy with her.

Mina walked up behind her to wait in line. Lily and Allison followed, each with their own cart of things that they were buying for Destiny.

Penny looked back at them with a glare. "Mina."

"Penny." She said. "She think you were a whore too?"

"No, I told her Cedric was my Nephew." Penny told her with a smirk. "I assume you told her that Destiny was yours. Where is she, by the way? Give her up after fighting so hard to keep her?"

"She's with her Daddy and Uncles." Mina said with a smile. "They wanted some time with her so it gave the girls and I a chance to shop."

Penny gave them a snide smirk. "How nice for you. Unlike you, I don't have anyone to take Cedric of my hands."

"What, his grandparents don't want him?" Mina asked. "They seemed so pleased."

"Oh please, that horrid mother of Amos' wanted nothing to do with him. Amos' father don't either. Having a child out of wedlock is the worst sort of sin to them." Penny told her.

"I'm sure." Mina muttered.

Penny glared at her once more before paying the woman with her credit card and walking out the door.

"Bitch." Mina muttered as she unloaded her cart. "Cash." She told the cashier. She was lost in thought. There were two cases here. Either Penny was telling the truth and Amos' Parents really didn't want anything to do with Cedric, or Penny was pulling Mina's leg, trying to get sympathy for Amos being in Azkaban for the next year. Mina shrugged mentally. It wasn't her problem. She wanted nothing more to do with them. If Destiny and Cedric were friends when they entered Hogwarts, that was fine. Mina had no problem with it, same if she wanted to spend time with her father over summer break. She however would have nothing to do with the bastard and his whore.

Lily and Allison paid for their things and walked out of the store. They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and apparated home. They were tired. They'd spent all day shopping and were ready for dinner and bed.

Mina looked around in shock as she saw her home when she arrived. It was in disarray. Toys and Furniture were everywhere and house-elves were glaring in the general direction of the back yard.

"Mistress, we need to talk." Missy said as she approached Mina. "We don't mind cleaning up after you and the Little Mistress, but that Sirius Black is so messy. He's trippled the work for all of the house-elves and dinner is going to be late."

Mina sighed. "I'll talk to him, Missy. I'm fixing to rip him a new one, anyway."

Missy nodded and went back to work.

Mina put the things she bought on the kitchen table, along with all of the things Lily and Allison had brought.

"House-elves, leave things where they are now. The boys will be cleaning up the mess." Mina told them. "I want you to make dinner now. Nothing elaborate, and take your time. This is going to take a while. They're allowed nothing to eat until they're done cleaning."

The House-elves nodded and popped away to do their normal chores.

"Mina?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry, Lily, nothing horrible is going to happen." Mina assured her friend.

She walked up to the back door and took a deep breath. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK, JAMES HAROLD POTTER, AND REMUS JOHN LUPIN, GET YOUR ASSES IN MY HOUSE, NOW!!" She screamed. She heard a happy squeal and saw the decent of three brooms from the air space above the back yard.

"Yes love?" Sirius asked as he dismounted with Destiny.

"Don't you 'Yes, Love' me." She growled. "Why the hell is the house so messy?"

"We were having a good time. Dezzy was working magic, it was great."

"That's great, really, but WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CLEAN IT UP!?" Mina yelled.

"Love, we have house-elves." Sirius told her. "That's what their for."

"They're also mine, and to be treated with respect." Mina growled at him. "These aren't Kreacher, Sirius, they're not used to the abuse. They expect to only have minimal messes to clean up. Anything major was always cleaned by my mother and I, especially if it was our own fault. They only time they helped was when it was a party."

Sirius nodded. "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Clean it up. All three of you." Mina told them, taking Destiny. "And then you can come see what we got you before we have dinner."

Sirius sighed and nodded, motion to the boys, who followed him with sheepish looks on their faces. "Sorry Mi." The said together.

Mina nodded and let them pass.

She took Destiny into the Dinning room to show her the presents that she got. She also showed all of the things that she bought. Sirius and James and Remus loved their new cloths and drooled over the new cloaks the girls had gotten. It was, overall, a wonderful evening. Mina nearly forgot about Sirius' Parents coming over the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Okay, what do you think. I know that you all love the story, but I was having trouble keeping this one at a decent pace and length. I think it turned out okay, but I still want your thoughts.

Thanks too

**_Crazyanimallvr93:_** I thank you humbly for your patience. I know what I said, and I still stand by it, but I had some down time, so thanks. Don't bother trying to figure out the plot. Most of my stories go where they want, when they want. There is nearly no plot to them. They tend to turn out good, but it still happens. I don't even know where this is going to end, aside from some ideas I'm bouncing around. I'm also glad you liked the last chapter. It means the world to me.

_**WhErE.tHe.MoOn.GlOwS:**_ Glad you think so. I love to see new reviewers, so thanks.

_**XlinzX**_: I know what you mean. Nothing exciting really did happen. Lily and James got engaged, Sirius asked if he could adopt Destiny, and Mina has to meet with Sirius' Parents. Nothing at all. Lol. (yes, that was sarcasm). I do know what you mean, though, and I agree. It was more setting you up for things to come.

_**Sirius-Baby**_: Shocked Expression YOU REVIEWED. It's been a while. Glad you think so.

Thanks also to _**Toad321**_ for adding me to their story alert's list and _**WhErE.tHe.MoOn.GlOwS**_ for adding me to their fav author and fav story list.

Huge thanks to _**XlinzX**_ for adding me to their favortie authors list. you've been with me for a while on this, so I was really happy to see that.

See you next time on

SIRIUS' OBSESSION!!

Leggy freak003


	20. Meet the Parents

A/n: Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Walburga and Orion Black, their Son, Regulus, and their nieces and nephews in law, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. I give you, Mina's meeting of Sirius' family. ….. This is going to be fun.

D/c: If you haven't figured it out yet, then you need to READ THE DISCLAIMERS. Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I am not she. I am not British, richer than god, or married with children. Sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius woke early that morning with a groan. He looked at the beautiful Goddess laying next to him and sighed. She was on her own today. His parents had lain the stipulation that he was not to be on the premises while they were here.

"Mina, luv, I have to go." Sirius whispered into her ear. "Wake up, luv."

Mina moaned and rolled over, burying her nose into his chest. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know, Luv, but we want this to go through. Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine." Sirius told her. He rolled them over to where he was lying on top of her. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her.

"I love you too." She murmured. "See you tomorrow, Babe, don't give Moony and Alli to much trouble."

"I wont." Sirius told her. "I'll be to worried to cause trouble."

Mina nodded and they both got up. Sirius dressed and apparated away after one last kiss.

Mina sighed. It was judgment day. She didn't want to do this, but under magical tradition, she had to, then she and Sirius could go to the Ministry and do all of the spells and paperwork for him to adopt Destiny. Even though she would still be Diggory's child, Sirius would appear her primary paternal guardian. It was going to be a LONG day.

She got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a tee-shirt and went to check on Destiny. The infant was wet and hungry, but not making any noises. She knew that her mother was going to be stressed out today and would, hopefully, be on her best behavior.

Mina picked up her daughter and moved down to the bathroom on the main floor, where the baby bath was set up. It was bath time.

Mina bathed the girl and dressed her in a nice, green and god dress, representing both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses as much as she could. She wanted to make a good impression on this family.

She lay Mina on the floor, under the watchful eye of Missy, while she went to clean up herself. The blacks would be here all day, and she needed to look her best as well. She showered and changed into a pair of nice, new, jeans and a nice green blouse.

As she moved through the house, she righted and changed things as she deemed fit. It was going to be a really long day.

She checked on Destiny and moved to the kitchen. The House-elves were working on breakfast. Good.

Mina got Destiny and fed her breakfast, before she moved to put the child in her crib. She'd been up late and was tired.

Mina was on her way back down stairs at nine, when she heard the knocking on her door. "Missy, get that, please." She said as she paused for a moment to calm her raging nerves.

"Welcome, Misses and Sirs, to The Den." Missy said with a polite tone.

Mina didn't miss the plurals, knowing that Missy didn't use them unless there was need.

She descended the stairs with a smile on her face. "Mr. and Mrs. Black, thank you for coming." She said, approaching them. She saw that there were five others there, all of whom she knew.

"Miss Rosland." Walburga Black said, a slight sneer in her voice. "Lovely of you to have us. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Mina said. "Please, call me Mina."

"Lovely." The woman said. She was a regal black haired woman with cold eyes. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end to see the kind of woman a good man like Sirius could come from. "This is my husband, Orion."

"Mr. Black, wonderful to finally meet you." Mina told him, extending her hand to shake his.

"You are Pureblood, yes?" Orion asked.

"Very much so." Mina told him.

He accepted her hand with curt smile.

Walburga smiled. "This is, I'm sure you know, my younger son, Regulus."

"I know of him." Mina told her. "But we've never had the pleasure of a meeting, as in the last few years of schooling, I kept rather close to myself and my friends. It is a pleasure, Regulus."

Regulus only nodded, glaring at her.

"I'm sure you also know Narcissa and Lucius, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus." Walburga said, indicating the two blonds and two ebony haired people behind her.

"Yes, I have had that distinct pleasure." Mina said, stressing the last word, leaving no doubt that she was being sarcastic. "Wonderful to see you all again."

"The same to you, Rosland." Lucius said with a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eye. It took all of Mina's self control not to shiver.

"Please, do come in, make yourselves comfortable. Breakfast will be read shortly." Mina told them, stepping aside and giving Missy a pointed look. Missy left.

"Thank you, Mina." Walburga said. "Where is the infant?"

"My daughter, Destiny, is upstairs, still sleeping." Mina told her. "She had a very long night last night, as my friends decided it would be a good night to dote their affections on her."

Walburga nodded. "Has she had any shows of magic?"

"Only a little. She's floated toys that she wanted to her, when we didn't know what she wanted, but that's all." Mina said.

"Yes, Sirius was fond of doing the same thing." Walburga said. "So tell us about yourself. Why are you so interested in our disowned son when we have Regulus?"

Mina smiled. "I've been in love with Sirius for many years. There are a few things that get on my nerves, but I love him all the same."

"I see." Walburga sighed. "Mina, in Pureblood society, we don't marry for love, we marry for convenience. Sirius has nothing, he is nothing. Why would you go for him. You said yourself that you were a pureblood."

"I am, but my step mother was a muggle and my father was a squib." Mina told her. "I never met my real mother, she died giving birth to me. Given my parents, I was raised with a very different set of values. I'm in this because I love Sirius, not because of anything else. And to be honest, when we first got together, it was because he blackmailed me into it. When I got to know him, I realized what a good guy he really was."

Walburga nodded. "I see. Well, tell us about yourself then."

"What do you want to know?"

"Where are your parents?" Narcissa asked with a sneer.

"Dead." Mina told them with a touch of sadness in her voice. She was really glad that she had perfected emotions in the voice. "They were murdered by Death Eaters last summer."

"Are you sure that it was Death Eaters, dear?" Walburga asked, glaring at Rodolphus.

"Yes, I'm sure. I was there when they were identified and they admitted to the crime." Mina told her.

"So they've been caught?"

Mina nodded.

"Any siblings?" Orion asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'm an only child." Mina told him.

"What house were you in?" Walburga asked.

"Gryffindor." Mina told her. "I was also Sirius' partner as Beater on the Quidditch team."

"Really?" Walburga said, interested. "That takes a lot of Physical strength, doesn't it?"

"It does." Mina told her. "It's something that I trained hard for. I was somewhat distraught when I learned that my Team Captain was forcing me to sit out while I was pregnant with Destiny."

"An interesting name, Destiny." Bellatrix said, smirking. "Why would you choose that name?"

"Because I liked the name. Someone once told me that it is the destiny of all mothers to raise their children. Destiny is my destiny." Mina told her, smirking.

"An interesting view." Walburga nodded. "Well, lets see this child."

Mina nodded and rose. She made her way up the stairs. She stopped at the top to take a breath. This was going to be harder than she thought. They were dead set on finding something wrong with her. A reason to deny Sirius this one little bit of happiness. She sighed. If this went badly, they could go through muggle courts. The papers still held up in wizarding society because she could argue that she was raised as a muggle child, even if she had knowledge of the Magical World, because her father was a squib and her Step-mother was a muggle. It would work, if necessary. It never hurt to have a back up plan. She'd run it by Sirius later.

Mina went into Destiny's Room to find Sirius there, smiling at her. "I cast a silencing charm on the room. Sound gets in, but not out."

Mina nodded and hugged him. "Gods, this is harder than I thought." Mina told him. "They're doing everything in their power to find something wrong with me and Destiny. I swear that if they don't let us do this, then I'm going to fucking kill them all and then we're going through the muggle court system."

Sirius smiled and kissed her head. "Here, take her. It'll be fine. If they really wanted to cause problems, then they would be bringing up the war. All five of my relatives are Death Eaters. Mum and Dad aren't, but the others are. You'll be fine. In their opinion, this gets me out of their hair. A different family, a different life, no more obligations to them."

Mina nodded and took Destiny, in a fresh dress, courtesy of Sirius, and kissed him. "Thank you."

Sirius nodded and left.

Mina returned downstairs to a silent family. She smiled warmly at them. "May I present, Destiny Renee Rosland."

Walburga stood and looked at the child. "May I?" She asked softly.

Mina nodded and passed her the child. "She should be okay, she's never been temperamental, except around one particular friend of mine, if you could call him that."

"Pettigrew, right?" Regulus asked.

Mina snorted. "He's the one. Never liked the little bastard. She wont go near him."

"Fine tastes then." Orion said. "Pettigrews, not one of the most respected families in the wizarding world."

"I figured as much." Mina told them.

"She's adorable." Narcissa said, standing. "Who is her father?"

"Amos Diggory." Mina told her. "He, ah, didn't want anything to do with her."

"You took precautions?" Bellatrix asked.

"I did, he reversed them." Mina told her. "And then tried to kidnap her to punish me for outing him."

"I remember that." Regulus said. "Even Slytherin House was appalled by what he did. First time we had ever stood behind the Marauders for what they had done."

Mina smiled. "They're noble, when they want to be. Pettigrew wasn't in on it however, he didn't share the popular opinion. In his mind, it was my fault."

Lucius snorted. "Not even the lowest of the low would deny their child."

"He didn't deny her, he just didn't want her." Mina told him. "He was more interested in the other girl that he had knocked up towards the end of the school year." She smiled. "He's an ass and in Azkaban for the next year. That's why Sirius and I want to do this now, so that he can't cause any problems when he gets out."

Walburga nodded. "A wise decision."

"Mistress, breakfast is served." Missy said with a deep bow.

"Thank you, Missy." Mina told her. She turned to her guests. "Shall we adjourn to the dinning room, then?"

Walburga nodded and passed Destiny to the next person to look her over: Narcissa.

"Narcissa, are you and Lucius considering having children?" Mina asked her. "You're a natural with her."

Narcissa nodded. "Just one, so that he has his heir. He doesn't want more than that, and he's certain that the first child will be a son."

Mina shook her head. "Men."

"I'm telling you." Narcissa sighed. "Be careful with Sirius, Mina, he's loving, kind, and carefree, but when he gets mad, he is definitely a Black."

"I'll remember that." Mina told her, smiling.

"This looks wonderful." Orion said. "What are some of these dishes. I've never seen them before."

"This is a Mess." Mina told him, pointing out one of the dishes. "It's something we picked up from America on one of our trips over there. This one is terrific. It's Biscuits and Gravy."

"There's meat in it." Regulus told her.

"Yes, sausage." Mina told him. "It's wonderful, if a bit spicy."

"Well, lets eat." Orion told them.

Mina smiled as she watched them eat the food. She loved these dishes.

"Mina, you must get us the recipe for this." Lucius told her, devouring the biscuits and gravy.

"I'll be sure to do that." Mina told him.

As breakfast wound down, they moved into the living room again to talk some more.

Hours passed and Mina got the feeling that something was …. Off. She took Destiny up to bed for her afternoon nap and returned she found everyone had their wands out.

Mina nodded. "I thought as much." She sighed.

"Alright, Girl." Walburga told her. "What are you really after with this? Money? Fame?"

"Nothing of the sort, I assure you." Mina told her, feeling around the wall behind her for the hidden switch that would call Sirius and the others. Her wand was in her room. She was so stupid not to have grabbed it, but, she was trying to be unthreatening.

"You're just a little to perfect for my liking." Orion told her. "No Squib born child could have such perfect manners and not be after something."

"Ah, but they can." Mina told him, finding the button. "Most of us just don't use them. I was trying to make a good impression on you so that you would let Sirius adopt my daughter so that Diggory wouldn't be able to take her from me again, but, I guess I was wrong in wanting to keep my child safe." She was looking them all in the eye. Regulus and Narcissa had a problem with this. She could tell. It wasn't something their family would notice, because they were very good actors, but she had enough experience reading people that she could tell.

She heard someone coming in the back and smirked. "So what is it you want? Why not threaten me in the beginning?"

"Because you looked innocent enough, but after everything that you've said and done, I've changed my mind." Walburga told her.

"You should never judge a book by it's cover." Mina told her, ducking the bright red spell that flew out of Lucius Malfoy's wand.

"Nice Cruciatus, Lucy, but you missed." Mina told him, ducking the blue spell that followed from Bellatrix and the magenta one that came from Rodolphus. "I'll be going now." She dove out of the room to find Sirius and the others standing there. "Hi." She said. "I'm going to get my wand now, have fun."

Lily shook her head. "Let's go."

Sirius nodded.

"Hello Mother." He said as he walked into the living room.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Walburga yelled. "I specifically told her that you were not to be on the premises."

"I wasn't, until she called and told us that she was being threatened." Sirius told her. "I was with friends for the day."

"How did she call you?" Orion yelped. "She was in front of us the whole time."

"Secret switches." Mina told him coming back in, wand ready. "The house is littered with them, with different connections and different reasons. Now, why don't you tell me why you saw fit to attack me in my own home when I showed you no threat. And don't give me that 'too perfect' excuse."

"Mother, lets go." Regulus hissed. "There really is no point to this with the others here."

Walburga growled and nodded and apparated away.

The others followed, Regulus and Narcissa a fraction of a second behind the others.

"Interesting confrontation, don't you think?" Mina asked, sagging against the wall. "MISSY, GET ME A DRINK!"

Sirius shook his head. "At least I'll be allowed to adopt." he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked as Missy came in with a tray full of drinks for everyone.

"We showed them that the Dezzy is well protected and that there's a way to contact someone if necessary." Sirius told him. "If there's one thing they prize more than anything, it's the protection of their line. We proved that we can do it just as well as anyone."

Mina nodded. "I hope you're right." She sighed, leaning on him.

"Mistress." Anka said running in. "The little miss is crying, Mistress."

Mina nodded and moved to go get it but Lily beat her to the punch. "You rest, you've had a stressful day. I'll take care of it."

Mina sighed and fell into the couch, laying down. "WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK!?" She screamed.

Sirius sighed and sat down next to her head. "Mi, Luv, you know that's not true."

Mina glared up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You've got me, the gang, Destiny, a beautiful home, and you're a witch. How many muggles would dream of this kind of life?" Sirius asked. "So you have a few problems. Everyone does."

Mina sighed. "I guess. Remind me to smack you later."

"What for?" Sirius asked.

"Making me feel better." She muttered, rolling to face the back of the couch. "'Snot fair. You make me feel better all the time and you never seem to have a problem in the world."

Sirius smiled. "I'm just carefree that way." He told her.

James turned to Remus with a smirk. "That's why he was nearly pulling his hair out while his parents were here."

Remus nodded. "I believe his exact words when the alarm went off was 'I knew it, I knew something was going to go wrong.'"

"Shut it, you two." Sirius growled.

Allison sighed as she watched her friend's antics. They were all still so immature. She and Lily seemed to be the only ones with an ounce of responsibility. Mina, even with a child, was immature as they came.

Lily came back with Destiny cradled to her chest. "She's okay, just scared by all the noise."

Mina sat bolt upright, scaring Sirius into falling off of the arm of the couch, where he had perched. "Are you sure? No one poofed up there and did anything?"

Lily nodded. "I've run all of the diagnostic spells that Madam Pomfrey taught us, just to be sure. She's fine."

Mina sighed and lay back down. "I'm going to go gray before she's even in Hogwarts."

Lily smiled. "The mark of a good mother. My mum used to say the same thing. 'You girls are going to drive me gray before you hit primary school.' Here I am, out of school, and she's still a redhead."

Mina glared at her friend. "Bring me my daughter, will you?"

Lily smiled. "I think it'll be safer for her if I hold on to her for a while. I know you, Mina, you're wanting an immature outlet. In school, you had Quidditch. You and the boys are about to do something incredibly stupid, and it's better if we don't let you have Destiny until after you do."

Mina sighed. "I'm Bored!!" She yelled to the inattentive boys.

"We could go drinking." James suggested. "Get a sitter and all of us go out."

"No." Mina told him. "We'll wait until she's a little older."

Sirius smirked. "Who's up for some flying?"

"Sounds good to me, where's my wings?" Mina muttered.

The four of them got together and started planning as Lily and Allison took care of Destiny. The same thought it them all at the same time.

'Look, a semblance of normality.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: HEY LOOK, SHE ACTUALLY MANAGED TO GET A CHAPTER UP! HOLY CRAP!

Yes, I'm back with another chapter. The wonders of being to sick to go to school. I love it … Kinda. Anyway, here you go. Walburga and Orion get the shock of their lives, realizing that their son has actually found love, and wants to prove it by adopting a child, and that the group that surrounds the child is tighter woven than a wicker basket. IT'S AWESOME!!

Before any confusion comes up with the pregnagncy bloodline test from way back when and now, i'll give you an answer. **_Mina is a pureblood, her father came from a pure line, he was, however a squib, which shows up muggle on the test that Madam Pomfrey did._ **(you will see that test again, that's all i'm saying). That's what's up with that.

**Thanks to:**

**_crazyanimallvr_:** Glad you feel that way. I love hearing things like that. Its a good thing that you've started not try to figure out the plot. It's virtually non existant. enjoy, it's a double whammy.

**_XlinzX_**: I really hadn't thought about the connection to Mrs. Weasley. I was more drawing off my own personallity and that of a few of my friends. Good eye though, thanks for pointing that out.

**_Sirius-Baby:_**I understand completely what you mean. It sucks when you don't have access for a while. of course this will have a happy ending, read my bio on the beta, i hate crap endings in a story.

**_Naflower05:_** Glad you liked it, and welcome to the story. Always happy to have a new reviewer.

Special thanks to bRaTsKi, xxxsophiexxx, and Naflower05 for adding me to their Story Alerts list, and to mysterious-writer.X.X. for adding me to their Favorite Story list.

Much of the love to my reviewers, I love hearing from you and you know it.

see you next time, leggy freak003


	21. Jumps, Surprises, and Deals

A/n: Two chapters in one go, there you have it. I had some much needed down time and I whiled away at this for you readers. Enjoy.

D/c: You know it by now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next year and a half things settled into a comfortable routine. Lily and James got to work on planning their wedding, with the help of their friends, Remus and Allison started making plans of their own to start their family, and Sirius was allowed to adopt Destiny. Sirius, eventually, shocked Mina when he, in front of all of their friends at Christmas, proposed to her, causing Mina to burst into tears. She cried for nearly an hour before she finally said yes to him. Destiny grew and grew and started walking and talking, causing everyone to laugh when she finally called Sirius Dada for the first time. He was so happy that he had sparks shooting out of the back yard for nearly three hours while they celebrated.

Mina settled into her life as a mother and a wife, since she and Sirius had 'eloped' not three months after they were engaged. They had all of their friends present, and had a small private ceremony.

Lily and James were married the May after Sirius and Mina's wedding, followed by the announcement that Remus and Allison really had eloped and married the muggle way, in front of a Justice of the Peace in America.

Peter hadn't been heard from in several months. According to the last correspondence he had with the boys, he was in South America, visiting family and escaping the war. Mina didn't believe it for a minute.

The war had also gotten worse. People were coming up left and right. Dumbledore had come to all of them and decided that it was time for the Order to up it's activities, and asked if they would mind going on missions for him. They'd all promptly accepted, especially after what had happened to not only Mina's parents, but James' as well. This offer was followed by the devastated letter from Lily's sister, telling her that Lily's parents had been attacked as well, and murdered. Petunia cut off all ties with Lily at that point and told her that if she ever came around her sister again, then Petunia would call the police. Lily was heartbroken and, after the funeral, made a trip to her parent's graves, alone, to say goodbye.

On a happier note, it was November of 1979 when Lily discovered that she was a month pregnant with her child. The whole gang was so happy to hear about this that they threw a huge party, inviting only their closest friends. At the next Order meeting, they discovered that, not only was Lily pregnant, but so was Alice Longbottom, an old friend of theirs from school.

It's now January of 1980, and everyone is back into their settled routine, living their lives day by day, never knowing when they would hear the next word that someone they loved or knew was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allison sighed as she sat in the bay window of Mina's living room. Once again, the boys were out doing something. Training, or doing whatever for Dumbledore. Lily and Mina were taking care of Destiny in the other room. It was lunch time and Destiny had become a little banshee when her schedule was disrupted. Lily was more active with the child now, learning what a child needed, since she was going to have one of her own. She was already nearly four months pregnant. She was due in July.

She really was happy for her friend. Lily had wanted a child for so long, and James was getting worried that something might be wrong. But she and Remus had been trying just as long, if not longer, to have a child, and nothing. She was getting worried that one of them might be sterile, which wasn't uncommon among werewolves. She hoped that it was just God telling them that they weren't ready yet to have children, but she had a sinking feeling that they would never have children.

Mina walked out of the dinning room to get a new shirt, since Destiny had decided that it would be fun to fling food at mommy, and found Allison sitting there silent tears streaking down her cheeks. She sighed. Allison had always wanted children, and then she'd been bitten. Mina shook her head and walked over. "What's up?"

Allison jumped and turned to look at her best friend. "Nothing, why?"

"You only cry when you're really upset about something." Mina told her softly as she wiped a tear away from Allison's eye. "So tell me."

Allison sighed and went back to looking out the window. "I want a baby." She murmured.

"I know." Mina told her. "Have you been tested yet?"

"Yeah, I went in last week. They told me that I was fine. Remus refuses. He says that there isn't anything wrong. He's mad at me right now for even and going to get tested myself." Allison told her. "Why can't I have a baby, Mina? I've wanted a family for so long." She rested her head on her friend's shoulder and cried. "Why me?"

Mina rubbed her back with a sigh. "Come with me." She sighed. "LILY, WATCH DEZZY FOR ME!" she yelled. "ALLI AND I ARE GOING SOMEWHERE FOR A LITTLE BIT."

"GOT IT." Lily called back.

Allison looked confused as Mina smiled at her. "Let me go change my shirt, and then we'll go."

Allison nodded and sat back.

Mina came back quickly and took Allison's hand. She hugged her friend to her and apparated away.

She reappeared in a grave yard. "Follow me." She told Allison.

Allison did as she was told. They came up to a grave stone. An old one, worn from years of weather.

"Who …?" Allison asked.

"My mother." Mina told her. "I did some research after dad told me her name. She was a werewolf. Dad never knew."

"What's this have to do with me?" Allison asked. "You're here, that's proof that she wasn't sterile."

"They told her that she was." Mina told her. "St. Mungo's, they let me look at her medical records. They had it down as she was sterile. Two years later she came in, seven months pregnant, and told them to shove their tests up their asses. Then she had me, and it killed her."

Allison looked at Mina's face, to see the pain there. She felt so bad that she had done that to her mother. "Mina …"

Mina shook her head. "Maybe the tests are right, and you are firtile, but, Alli, look what it did to my mother. There's a reason that most werewolves are sterile. Their bodies can't take the transformation and childbirth at the same time. It was a full moon the night she gave birth to me. I won out and she died because of it."

"But you know as well as I do that there are ways to do it early in the muggle world." Allison told her. "And, who knows, maybe I'll get lucky."

Mina smiled. "If you're supposed to have a child, you'll have one. Just be careful. I don't want to lose you because of it. If it came down to you or the child, it would be you Remus would save, not the kid. I'd do the same."

Allison threw her arms around her friend and they sank to the ground, both crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the composed themselves they returned to Mina's home to find Lily and Destiny sitting on the floor, Lily reading a book out loud for Destiny.

Destiny looked up when Mina appeared and squealed. "MOMMY!!" She said, getting up and toddling over to her.

Mina smiled and picked the girl up. Destiny hugged her before leaning to the right. "Auntie Alli." She said, smiling at her.

Allison couldn't help but take the child and hold her close, taking in her scent. "My pup." She whispered. "If I can't have one of my own, I'll have you, and Lily's baby, at the very least."

Mina stepped back and smiled at Lily.

"So what was that about?" Lily asked.

"She was feeling down about being the only one without a kid." Mina muttered to Lily. "I took care of it."

Lily nodded and turned to see Allison tickling Destiny. "I hope she and Remus can have at least one." She said. "They deserve that much at least."

Mina nodded. "Dezzy, who am I?" She asked as she transformed into Kitten. Sirius's nickname for her stuck, it was as simple as that.

"KITTY!!" Destiny yelled. "Auntie Alli, c'n you turn aminal?" Destiny asked.

"I sure can." Allison told her. "But you'll never see it because it could hurt you. It's not like your Mummy's"

"How come?" Destiny asked as she walked over to Mina and curled up in her side as Mina lay down.

"Cause I was bitten by a werewolf, Dezzy. Werewolves like to eat little boys and girls, or turn them into werewolves too." Allison told her.

"You no eat me, you to nice." Destiny said, happily playing with her mother's tail. "You other Mommy."

Allison smiled. She could find anything to say to that.

"Who's up for Sushi?" Lily asked, picking up the phone.

"Lily, you hate Sushi." Allison told her while Destiny rode Mina around the room.

"Well I want some." Lily huffed.

Allison picked up Destiny as Mina transformed back. "Lily, youre allergic to Sushi, too."

Lily froze. "Damn. Cravings."

"You're only just into your second trimester." Mina muttered. "Weird."

"Lets get you some chocolate covered strawberries instead." Allison suggested.

"Oh, those sound really good." Lily muttered, walking off towards the kitchen.

"Did Destiny do that to you and we just didn't notice?" Allison asked.

"No, you noticed. Those were they days that I could only eat the most disgusting foods." Mina told her. "The ones where I spent an hour praying to Flushy."

Allison nodded. "I remember."

"I'll bet you do." Mina muttered.

Allison smiled at her. "You know you love me."

"For some reason or another." Mina sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As January slipped into February things got hectic. The boys were so busy that they were hardly ever home, between the order and their jobs, thing couldn't have been more chaotic. Lily was now staying over at Mina's more and more so that someone was with her incase anything happened, and Allison was getting sick. Mina was starting to feel like a hotel manager.

"Mina, come here please." Allison called from the bathroom. Mina sighed as she got up, leaving Destiny on the floor with Lily reading a book in the chair.

"What's up, Wolfgirl?" Mina asked.

"Stay with me?" Allison asked. "I've been feeling really sick in the mornings and well into the afternoon. Some foods I can't eat right now, like chocolate. Remus says my scent has changed slightly, too."

"So you think you're …"

"Don't say it. I don't want to jinx it."

Mina nodded and say down on the edge of the tub. "How long?"

"I still need to take it." Allison told her. "I'm scared."

Mina sighed. She definitely felt like a hotel manager. "Relax, Alli. Sit down and just do it, or I can preform the spell. Madam P. made sure that Lily and I knew all of them and could preform them."

"Do the spell." Allison told her.

Mina nodded and pulled out her wand. With a muttered word and a wave a white mist floated out and surrounded Allison's hips. It faded blue then brightened to pink. Mina smiled up at her friend. "Congratulations, Alli, you're pregnant."

Allison smiled at her best friend. "I am?"

"That's usually what the pink indicates." Mina told her.

Allison jumped up and pulled Mina into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She squealed.

"You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome." Mina said, smiling. "Come on, lets go tell Lily."

Allison nodded and bounced all the way out to the living room, glowing with pride.

Mina laughed and followed.

They both smiled when they saw that the boys were home as well, banged up, but otherwise unharmed.

"Welcome home." Mina said, walking up to Sirius, kissing him.

"Glad to be here." Sirius told her. "I tell you, these missions are going to be the death of us."

"No they wont." Mina told him. "You're to stubborn to die."

Sirius smiled and kissed her again. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing big." Mina told him. "You'll find out soon."

Sirius grinned at her.

"Remus, I have big news for you." Allison told him, knowing that the others could hear her.

"What's up, babe? Did you figure out what was wrong?" Remus asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Allison told him. "In fact, everything's right. I'm pregnant, Remus." She stepped back to look at his face as she told him the news.

Remus' face was clouded with a number of emotions. Shock, happiness, fear, and finally concern. "I'm a father?" He finally managed to as.

Allison nodded her head vigorously. "Yes. We did it, Remus."

Remus picked Allison up and spun her around, laughing with her. The others watched on in happiness. They'd been trying for so long, that it was good that they finally got some results.

"When are you due?" Remus asked.

"I don't know yet." Allison told him. "I need to check."

Mina smiled. "Come here." She told her. "I can tell you now."

Allison nodded and stood still. Mina turned and waved her wand at Allison.

_Boy and Girl, __Developed: 1 month_

_Mother: Allison Wright, muggle born, werewolf_

_Father: Remus Lupin, halfblood, werewolf_

Mina smiled at her. "See, only a month." She told them.

Allison sighed and nodded. "Eight months of hell to go, eh?"

"Pretty much." Mina and Lily answered together.

Mina smiled. "Who knows, you may have a better time of it than I did."

Allison glared at her. "Werewolf, remember?"

"Of course I do." Mina told her. "I only spend every month with you."

"What will it do to the babies though?" Allison asked. "Oh my god, there's two!" She realized.

Mina sighed. "Yes, there's two, but I don't think it'll do any harm. Look at me, My mother was a werewolf and I'm fine."

Sirius snorted. "Only insane." He muttered to James.

"What was that?" Mina asked.

"Nothing, love." Sirius said, immediately.

"Thought so." Mina said, smirking in satisfaction. "So now all of us are parents. What does that mean?"

"Means you girls aren't going on any missions." James told her. "We're not risking Allison and Lily's health."

"That means nothing for me." Mina told him. "I can still do everything you can."

"And what about Destiny?" Sirius asked.

Mina glared at him. "Bastard. What about you three? What if something were to happen to any of you?"

"Then you would move on with your lives." Remus said.

"So basically its 'Me Man, You Woman, Me Go, You Stay Safe.' Is that it?" Mina asked.

Sirius sighed. "You've got to be kidding me." He took Mina by the arms. "We only want you three to be safe."

"What about you guys?" Mina asked. "You're coming and going, staying gone for days at a time, working for the Order. No contact allowed. We don't know if you're dead, alive, or maimed until you come home. Look at you all now. Banged up, scabbed over, and bruised."

"True enough, but how do you think we would fair if you three were killed?" Remus asked. "We all transform into creatures that mate for life. Even with the children, you know for a fact that we wouldn't be able to go on."

"James turns into a Stag." Lily pointed out. "They're the biggest whores in the forest."

"But Sirius and I have been running with Remus long enough that it's worn off on us. Those last few years while we were chasing you and Mina, we didn't date at all. You know that." James told her.

Mina sighed. "Fine." She sighed again. "Fine. We'll stay put, but if one of you gets killed, then we are allowed to hunt down and kill the one who did it. Agreed? A lioness protects her cubs with all the ferocity given to them, as well as her Pride."

Sirius nodded and kissed her. "Now are going to heal us or not. I really don't want to have to go to St. Mungo's for this."

Mina nodded and started casting the diagnostic and healing spells that she was taught. Lily and Allison sat back and let her work, since she was the most proficient in them.

They'd come to an agreement, just because they didn't like it, didn't mean that they wouldn't abide by it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Yes, I know, two chapters in one sitting. How is she doing this and keeping up with her Senior Year. Well, I'll tell you that it isn't easy. However, I can type out full words faster than anyone in my class or below. I don't believe in text type and I refuse to use it, so I've mastered the skill. Besides that, I'm working fast, and the ideas are coming to me like nobody's business. I already have the timeline and ending for this planned out, but don't ask because I wont tell.

There are no thanks this time because I posted two in the same go, so R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	22. Discovering Truths

A/n: hoyo, readers, it's been a while. Sorry about that. Here's what the writers block didn't deter. It's short, I know, but unfortunately, the bunnies have decided to stop hopping for this story. I'm thinking about electrocuting the field.

D/c: Potterverse = not mine ….. Mina, and anything unrecognizable = Mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things didn't always go as planned. Mina found this out one week in February when she woke up, jerked herself away from Sirius' loving embrace, and raced for the nearest toilet.

Mina growled to herself as she moved to the first floor, seeing Sirius awake and feeding Destiny breakfast.

"You okay, luv?" He asked. "I'd have come help, but she started crying the minute you had closed the door."

Mina shook her head. "It's fine. I did it for three whole months with her." She say down and rested her head in her hands. "This is not cool."

"Why's that?" Sirius asked.

"Because this is the same thing that happened with her." Mina growled. She sighed and looked around for her wand. "Where is it?"

"It's on the counter." Sirius told her, pointing over his shoulder. "I brought it down with me."

Mina smiled. "Thanks." She grabbed it and used the same spell she'd used for Allison, and Madam Pomfrey used on her. It issued a pink stream of letters. She groaned.

_baby, Developed three weeks_

_Mother: Mina Rosland, Pureblood_

_Father: Sirius Black, Pureblood_

Sirius turned away from Destiny and turned to Mina. He saw the worlds hanging in the air and froze. "Kitten?"

"Sirius, we're having another one." She whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Sirius' eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell over, dead faint.

"SIRIUS!" Mina yelped, racing over. "Sirius, Sirius, answer me." She tapped him on the face a few times before he came to.

"Mina?" He asked. He looked around. "Did you just tell me that you're pregnant?"

Mina nodded, fighting tears.

"We're having a baby?" He asked her.

She nodded again. "Yeah, Siri, we're having a baby."

"Our baby?"

"Yours and mine." Mina told him. "Something we created together, three weeks ago. The one night we forgot the charm."

Sirius grinned at her. "I can't believe it. We're going to have another one."

Mina nodded to him. "I know. It's a blessing."

"Who do we tell first?" Sirius asked.

"James, Lily, Allison, and Remus. We can tell your parents later."

Sirius grinned at her. "Remember to sound proof the house, I'm going to call the others."

Mina nodded and helped him up. She started casting spells around the house to keep from disturbing the neighbors at such an early hour. She heard several cracks and smiled seeing her friends all standing around her, Sirius grinning like an idiot.

"What's the big idea, Padfoot?" James asked, rubbing his eyes, sleepily. "I was enjoying the sleep in. Lily didn't wake up in a mad dash, for once."

"Lucky." Allison muttered.

Mina grinned. "I know the feeling."

"We know, Mi, Dezzy was hell." Lily grinned.

"No, I mean this morning." Mina told them. "I woke up and had to make an offering to the Great God, Flushy."

"You sick?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Remus, I'm sick. It's contagious only to women. Your wife and Lily gave it to me. It's been plaguing women since the beginning of time." Mina told him rolling her eyes. "It's the worst possible illness a woman could get."

"What is it?" James asked. "I didn't even know Lily was sick."

"It's called pregnancy you moron." Sirius told him, rolling his eyes. "She's pregnant."

Lily and Allison couldn't contain their squeals any more. The sound echoed through the house, causing Destiny to squeal with them. "YAY MUMMY!!!!"

Mina laughed at the astounded look on James' and Remus' faces. It was priceless.

"Congratulations." Lily cooed. "How far? When did you find out? Do you know what it is?"

"Three weeks, this morning, and no, obviously." Mina told her. "I woke up this morning and raced to the bathroom, came downstairs and checked, because it was the same thing that happened with Destiny. Three weeks after _it_ happened I started puking and did so for the next three months."

They celebrated most of the day, with all three girls going through what their first trimesters had been like. The guys mostly watched over Destiny, playing with her and keeping her entertained. They loved it.

"Well, you two were with me for Dezzy's first trimester." Mina sighed. "It's been much the same. Three weeks in I discover, much to my surprise, I'm pregnant and praying to the Almighty Porcelain God, Flushy."

"And depending on how bad the retching is that morning depends on what you can eat that day." Lily added. "Don't forget that."

"How could i?" Mina asked. "But what about yours, Alli?"

"Horrid." Allison said. "Remus and I discovered I'm no longer in danger on the full moon last week, too. And that the pups transform. While in the womb."

"Alli, are you okay?" Lily asked. "A woman wouldn't be able to survive that."

"It's all good." Allison said. "Because one of them bit the inner wall of the womb and they aren't venomous or are their claws sharp, they just like to move. All. Night. Long."

Lily smiled. "Do you think they'll be wolfish when they're born?"

"No." Allison said. "Remember, Mina's mom was a werewolf to, and she's not."

"But I'm not without traits." Mina told them.

"How? I've never seen anything like that in you." Lily said. "Other than your rather odd affinity for rare meats."

"You wouldn't have noticed anything else." Mina said with a grin. "I've never slept with you."

They all looked over at Sirius who was grinning at them. "What?"

"Is she telling the truth?" Allison asked.

"Yep." Sirius said. "Especially just before bitch week."

"Is that a complaint?" Mina asked.

"Not at all, my love, merely pointing it out." Sirius told her. He smiled and went back to playing with Destiny.

Mina shook her head. "He's so pathetic."

"Yeah, but you love him." Lily pointed out. "And you married him."

"True enough." Mina said, laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: I definitely didn't mean for it to be so long. You see, my mother's computer got taken away, my computer isn't working at the moment, and the only computers I have access to are at school, so life is relatively difficult for me. I hope you enjoy this small peace offering before the flamers start rolling in. I do sincerely appreciate your patience and will try my best to update when I can.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and those of you who added me to your story, author, and favorites list. Unfortunately, due to a mix up in my email, I can't do specifics at this time. Thanks though.

See you all next time

Leggy freak003


	23. The Birth of Harry James Potter

A/n: Well, here you go, chapter 23. I haven't gotten this far on any of my stories, I'm actually very proud of myself.

D/c: You should know the drill by now. Mina, Alison, Destiny, and all of the unborn babies are mine. Everything related to Harry Potter belongs to the great and wonderful JK Rowling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina sighed as she sat on her couch, taking some time to herself. Lily was taking a nap, Alison was happily at home with Remus, and Sirius was out on the brooms with Destiny and James. She liked these quiet moments when she could just sit and think.

Things were getting hectic. Now that July had rolled around and it was nice out the Death Eaters and Voldemort had started to up the ante. There were disappearances every week, deaths and attacks every day, and people were worried and scared. She and the other girls rarely strayed from their homes, knowing they were the most well protected places in the community. Mina was really happy that Alison and Remus had decided to move closer. Not by much, but at least they were in the same area now.

Mina rose and watched out the back window as James and Sirius took turns flying her daughter around the yard. When one had her, the other was always ready to catch in case of accidents. It was a good system.

Mina looked over her shoulder as Lily came down stairs. She was clutching her stomach and her face was gritted with pain. "Lils?" She asked.

"Time … Now … Baby …" Lily started breathing heavily.

Mina nodded and stuck her head out of the window. "Hey boys, Bring the baby, it's show time!" She yelled. The turned to Lily, "Well, where's it hurt?"

Lily motioned to her hips and womb. "God, kill me now." She managed.

Mina shook her head. "Nope. The boys are on their way in and then we'll be getting you to St. Mungo's. Has your water broken, yet?"

"No." Lily told her.

"That's good, we've got time to get you in and doped up." Mina said.

James and Sirius came in with Destiny and they headed for the car that James had bought just for this occasion. Mina smiled at Lily as they got her into the back seat. "I'll see you there, I'm going to go get Remus and Alison."

Lily nodded as James took her hand and Sirius started the car. Mina looked at him.

"Drive careful." Mina told him. "But fast. You remember how to get there."

Sirius nodded. They'd practiced the route for weeks, teaching the boys and letting them memorize it.

Mina nodded and stepped back, hitting the roof as Sirius threw the car in reverse and pulled away.

Mina walked back into the house and got Destiny. "Come on, sweetie, we need to go get Uncle Remi and Aunt Ali."

Destiny smiled at her. "Otay."

Mina spun on her heel and appeared in Alison and Remus' living room. They looked up at her from their lunch.

Mina raised her eyebrow as Destiny tucked her head into Mina's shoulder. "Interesting meal choice." She said as she watched Remus put his napkin over Alison's plate.

"Shut up." Alison growled. "It's the pregnancy."

Mina nodded. "Uh-hu. Well, it might interest you to know that Lily's gone into labor. James and Sirius are driving her to the hospital now."

Alison was already on her feet and looking for her slip-on shoes. "Remus, get ready to go."

"Honey, you can't Apparate." Remus told her.

"No shit, Wolfboy." Alison snapped. "We'll take the car."

Remus shook his head. "Still not used to having one of those."

"I know." Mina said smiling. "It helps that we grew up with them."

Remus nodded and helped Alison into her shoes. "Ali, where's the carseat?"

"In the back seat of the car." Alison told him. She led the way into the garage. She got into the back seat and strapped Destiny in as Mina took the keys from Remus and started the car, getting ready to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

When they arrived at the hospital they saw Sirius sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands.

"What's up, Siri?" Mina asked, passing him Destiny.

"Lily and James are in the room. Her water broke in the car." Sirius told her. "James was frantic, of course. Lily started screaming at him to shut the fuck up or she was going to kill him."

"Had the baby started crowning?" Mina asked.

"No, but it was close. As soon as they had her in the room." Sirius sighed. "Lily's death threats are loud, graphic, and extremely scary."

"It's the Irish roots." Mina told him, smiling. "And how are you holding up?"

"I'm not doing to badly." Sirius told her. "I just have a headache from all her screaming."

Mina laughed. "I'm surprised you made it through Destiny's birth." She told him.

Sirius grinned as the girl in question played with his hair.

"Daddy, why you hair so long?" The child asked.

"Because your mommy likes it that way." Sirius told her, patiently.

"Do you like it?"

"Yep."

"I like it too." Destiny told him, smiling. "Daddy look diffent wit no long hair."

"She sure is speaking well." A nurse said, smiling at them. "How old is she?"

"Three." Mina said, smiling up at her. "She's amazing."

"A beautiful child. She favors her you." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Mina said. "Can you tell me how Lily Potter is doing?"

"She's just about ready for visitors." The nurse said. "Her husband sent me out here to fetch her friends."

"That would be us." Remus said, standing with Alison.

"My, you look close to your due date." The nurse muttered, seeing Alison.

"Twins." Alison told her. "Due in October."

The nurse nodded. "Well, follow me."

They all got up and followed, Destiny walking with her hand in Sirius'.

They knew the instant they found the room. James was hovering around the door with bright green hair and was covered in pink polka dots.

Mina and Alison started laughing.

James turned and looked at them. "I know it's hilarious. She's really pissed off."

Mina raised her eyebrows. "James, trust me, if you were in that much pain, you'd be pissed off too."

"I WANT MY HUSBAND, YOU QUACK!" Came Lily's irate voice.

A nurse stuck her head out the door. "We need the husband."

"Oh goodie, more hexes." James said with a stupid grin. He slipped through the door.

Mina sighed. "That poor bastard. He's so far gone."

Remus smiled at her. "Remember what we told you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Mina sighed. "This is going to be great."

The same little nurse sighed as she exited the room with the Healer. "You can go in now. She's … fine, so is the baby."

Mina nodded and slid around them with Destiny, grinning at Lily. "You didn't take the dope, did you?"

"They didn't have time to give it to me." Lily growled. "He started crowning before we even got in the room."

Mina gave her a puzzled look. "Exactly how long had you been having contractions, Lily?"

"Since last night." Lily muttered. "I thought that they were Braxton Hicks contractions, until they started crippling me."

Mina shook her head. "It figures."

The others slid into the room as well.

"I'm getting a C-section." Alison muttered. "I don't know if I can handle the pain of two of them."

"You'll be fine. You'll be in long before so that we can get you all happy on the dope." Mina said, smiling at her. "Because were-pups are a killer."

Remus met gaze levelly. "Please tell me that you mean that figuratively."

Mina smirked. "There's a reason we're doing her's the muggle way, Remi, and early. My mother was a werewolf and she died during childbirth. I was born on the full moon, and I really don't want to take that chance with Ali."

Alison nodded. "I told you I had it all figured out, Remus, I'll be fine, don't worry."

Remus nodded and turned to their family. "So, what is it?"

"Meet our son, Harry James Potter." James said, picking him up and walking over to their friends.

"Harry? It's not short for anything?" Sirius asked. "Harold or Harvey or something along those lines?"

"Nope. Just plain old Harry." James said, grinning. He looked back at Lily who nodded to him. He passed the kid to Sirius with a smile. "There was actually something Lily and I wanted to ask you, Sirius, Mina."

"What?" Mina asked, holding Destiny on her hip but watching the child in her husband's arm.

"We've already talked this over with Ali and Remus, so we're just going to ask you." Lily told her.

"Will you be his Godparents?" James asked.

Mina had tossed Destiny to James and taken Harry from Sirius' arms before they could blink. Sirius slid to the ground, dead faint.

Destiny was giggling as James hoisted her onto his hip and Mina cradled the infant in her arms, glaring at James.

"Don't you know better than to shock him like that when he's holding a child?" Mina snapped.

"Sorry, thought holding the baby might keep him upright." James sighed.

Sirius sat bolt upright looking around. He calmed down and sighed after a moment. "I passed out, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Lucky for James I managed to get Harry from you before you even started falling." Mina told him.

Sirius jumped up and smacked James upside the head. "Of course we'll be his godparents, you moron."

Mina nodded to Lily. "We'd love to."

Lily smiled. "Thank you."

Allison walked over and hugged Mina and Sirius. "You two are just to much. So good hearted." She started crying.

James, Sirius, and Remus shared a look. Hormones.

Mina reached up with her free arm and smacked Sirius upside the head.

Alison stepped back to stand by Remus and Sirius turned to them. "And you're okay with this?"

"Yeah. By law, we can't adopt children, or be godparents, but we can have our own." Remus told him. "Lily and James came and talked to us about this months ago."

"Stupid laws." Mina muttered, passing the child to Remus.

"Not really, if you think about the reasoning." Alison told her. "A child of our own we'll be hell bent on protecting, and it'll have the werewolf gene in its genetic code, so it's at no risk of being bitten. Another's child, though, is in danger. That's why the Ministry isn't pushing for me to give up my children, because these theories have been tested and proven in safe, controlled environments, before the Ministry was so damned corrupt."

Mina nodded. "I remember my dad telling me something about that after I found out who my mother was. Something about certain laws being the only reason I was allowed to exist."

"And then of course you get people like Dolores Umbridge into influential positions like Senior Under Secretary to the Minister and are trying to get those laws over turned." Lily pointed out.

"Don't remind me." Alison growled. "She's been pushing to get us banned from having children too. Especially recently."

Mina looked contemplative. She looked at Remus and Alison. "When's the next full moon?"

"Third week of September, why?"

"I want to try something." Mina told him. "You said that werewolves wont attack someone with the werewolf gene in their genetic code. Dezzy and I both have it, I wanted to see if you'll attack me."

Alison looked horrified. "Are you crazy?"

"If you start to attack me I'll change, I am an animagus, but it's something that I want to see for myself. If that's the case then Dezzy, the baby, and I would be safe around you on the full moons."

"Interesting theory." Remus said. "But lets wait until after the twins and yours are born."

Mina nodded. "Sure. Just as a precaution."

Remus and Alison nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: So there you have it. The savior of the wizarding world has been born. All hail The Boy-Who-Lived. Tell me what you think

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Star shine44**: Glad you liked it. Here's the update you wanted.

**Moviegirl616**: Thank you. I'm glad to hear it.

**Seth's Imprint**: Thanks. Hope you liked this one.

: Thanks. It was just something I had to throw in there. My stories are known for random twists and turns, so I couldn't resist.

**XlinzX**: Yeah, update. It's rather hard to update with limited to no internet access. School really was my only option. Thanks to the parental unit we have dial up now. Not the best but it could be worse. So now the only thing standing in my way is writer's block. I caught up to myself. I had like a dozen or so chapters ahead of where I had posted at and now I've caught up. It's a process. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Those of you who added me to your _favorite stories _lists:

**TeamJacob11**

**Salya-chan**

**Wolfiewitch**

**Queen-of-troy**

**Lovegood16**

**Moviegirl1616**

**Moonlit Sorrows**

**Mormor201**

**Emiliehope**

**Jcook169**

Thank you all.

To those of you who added me to your _Story Alerts_ list:

**StarShine44**

**Moviegirl1616**

**Alisawesome508**

**Seth's imprint**

**LostBeloced**

**EdwardCullenDuh**

**Orange-peaches**

**Isabella896**

**Lionpawheart**

**Sweetxintoxication2**

**SinisterSocks16**

**My heart belongs 2 siriusblack**

Thank you to all of you.

And thanks again to **Moviegirl1616, xTaylorx, Sweetxintoxication2** for also adding me to their _Favorite Authors _and_ Author Alerts _lists. I appreciate it.

To all of you I would like to ad, while I love seeing your names telling me that you've added me, I would like it more if I could get your thoughts on the story.

Thanks again to everyone who loved my story. See you next time on Sirius' Obsession.

Share the love

Leggy freak003


	24. Reasons I Love You

A/n: I know, it's been an incredibly long wait since I've updated this blasted thing. For some reason my bunnies decided to stop jumping. So I wrote some filler. Hope you like it because we're closing in on some very important events and it's incredibly probable that things will move quickly from here on in. the story is just about finished too. Don't worry, I have a sequel planned.

D/c: I own exactly: Mina, Allison, Destiny, all three unborn children and a very good majority of the plot. Anything else belongs to the great and wonderful JK Rowling. ALL HAIL THE GREAT JO ROWLING!!!!! lol

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina sighed as she fell onto the couch. Destiny was finally asleep, and her stomach had settled from the latest bout of retching. She could finally relax for a few minutes.

She moaned when she felt strong hands on her shoulders, kneading out the tension. She looked about her to find Sirius smiling down at her.

"Hey, gorgeous, when did you get home?" Mina asked.

"A few minutes ago." Sirius murmured, still working her shoulders. "You're tense, Love."

"Yeah, well, you would be too if you had one and a half kids, morning sickness, and a war brewing right outside your front door." Mina told him.

"Love, I have everything but the morning sickness." Sirius told her. "Shouldn't that be over by now? It's been five months."

"Tell that to my gag reflex, will you?"

"Do you we know what it is yet?" Sirius asked, moving around the couch and taking Mina's left foot in his hand.

"Oh, Sirius, you are a god among men." Mina told him. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Sirius smiled and kissed her foot. "Anything for you, Milady, of course. My question?"

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure it's a boy." Mina sighed, her head lolled back on the couch.

"Why's that?"

"Because Dezzy wasn't this bad." Mina told him as he it a particularly sore spot and she moaned.

"I see. Have you picked out any names while I've been away?"

"I was thinking Aylanna Michelle for a girl." Mina told him as he switched feet.

"Can I pick the boy's name?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." Mina told him.

"Zain Orion." Sirius told her.

Mina looked up at him. "Why that name?"

"Well, I've always liked the name Zain." Sirius told her, smiling. "Orion is a family name. It's my middle name, my father's first name, my grandfather's, you get the picture."

"All first born males, eh?" Mina asked, smirking.

"Yeah." Sirius said, smiling. "I know, I can't escape my family traditions."

"As long as we don't have to start beheading house elves when they get to old, I'm good." Mina told him, laughing.

Sirius leaned over and kissed her. "Come on, Destiny's asleep, the house elves are busy in other parts of the house. What do you say to a little one on one time?"

"I'd say …" She pushed him out of the way and bolted for the bathroom. Sirius followed and pulled her hair back.

"I'd say that's out then." Sirius muttered. "Why don't we take a nap then?"

Mina nodded as she wiped her face up and leaned against him as he led her to their room. She hated being pregnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily smiled as Harry slept soundly in his crib. She pushed off the doorway and turned to move down to the main part of the house. There were dishes that needed done, and she was the only one to do them.

She sighed. James and Sirius had been away on assignment all week, with the Aurors. Something about a massive muggle killing out in northern England. There were no specifics, really, just that they needed all Aurors possible.

Lily looked around her small, cozy kitchen and spotted a bouquet of red roses. She picked them up and smelled them before the exploded in a shower of rose pedals and leaves. A single red rose was still her hand she noticed it was fake, one of those cheap muggle ones. She smiled to herself. James.

As if called, James walked into the room and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her for all he was worth.

"You sure can make an entrance." Lily told him when he pulled away. "Thank you for the roses."

All pedals and leaves now hung suspended in midair.

"I figured it would be easier to clean them this way than to have to sweep them up." James told her. "Besides, this way there's no thorns on the floor that could hurt us or Harry."

"Thank you." Lily said again. She pulled away and pulled out a large clear glass dish and set it on the table. With a wave of her wand all of the petals, stems, leaves, and yes, thorns, were decoratively arranged in the bowl, making a beautiful center piece.

James cast a freezing spell over it so that it wouldn't wilt and smiled at her. "Now that that's cleared up, what do you want to do?"

"Sit down and relax." Lily told him. "Harry was restless today."

Lily sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace, opting against the TV. James lay down next to her, using her lap as a pillow.

"So how was the mission?" Lily asked, running her finger's through James' hair.

"Annoying. New recruit Death Eaters. Nothing more annoying. I don't even know why Voldemort sends them into missions like this. They were supposed to take something like fifty muggles hostage. Should have been simple. They managed to botch it like crazy. That's good news for us, though. Means they're easier to deal with."

"You're just sick of getting the easy jobs when you could be doing more good somewhere else." Lily said, understanding perfectly. She felt so useless cooped up in the house.

"Yeah." James muttered. "Anyway, we caught them. Some twenty new Death Eaters and about four that were there to supervise. They were more interested in a few of the younger girls … sick bastards."

"James, we've talked about this." Lily told him. "You can't do anything but try to save them. What has happened to them isn't your fault."

"I know, but Lils, these girls weren't much older than Dezzy. I can't get that out of my head. What if it were Destiny?" James told her.

Lily shook her head. "How did Sirius react?"

"How do you think?" James sighed. "He no sooner saw what they were doing than was casting spells. Vicious ones, too, Lils. It was crazy."

Lily sighed. "Did you get them all?"

"Every last one of them." James said venomously. "Those bastards are going to be spending a lot of time in Azkaban, I'll tell you that much."

"That's good." Lily said, smiling. "They deserve it."

"Personally, I would give them the Dementor's Kiss, but that's just me." James sighed. "The Minister thinks it would be inhumane."

Lily laughed. "Patrice always did have something of a soft spot, I always wondered where she'd gotten it from. Her grandfather, apparently."

James glared up at Lily. She smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead before they both heard a wail from the baby monitor.

"That'll be Harry." Lily told him, checking the clock. "And he'll be wanting his dinner."

James smiled. "You rest for a spell, I'll get him."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Lily told him, smiling as he got up and made his way to the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allison smiled as she sat lounged across her couch, rubbing her belly. Her kids were going to be top notch Beaters when they were older, of that she had do doubt. They were so bloody active that she couldn't move without one of them doing the same.

She had classical music playing in the back ground as she read her book out loud to them. She loved these peaceful moments.

"Ali, darling, are you hungry?" Came Remus' voice from the kitchen. He had been the most supportive, loving, caring husband Allison could have ever asked for. He bowed to her every whim. She felt a little guilty that she had needed to take advantage of him right now.

"Would you please?" Allison asked. "They've decided on a pre dinner snack."

Remus poked his head around the corner. "Anything in particular?"

"Watermelon." Alison told him. "With sugar."

Remus frowned. "But you're so sweet already…"

Allison giggled. "Please. It sounds really good right now."

Remus ducked his head in a nod as he disappeared back into the kitchen. There was a bit of clattering before he came back out with two plates of diced water melon and a canister of sugar.

Alison smiled. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Remus smiled at her. "Of course, my love." He finished his plate and set it aside. He then reached for one of Allison's bare feet and began rubbing it, causing her to moan.

"Oh, Remus, you are the love of my life." Allison managed as she rolled her head back. "You sweet, sweet man."

"You're holding a lot of water in your ankles, love." Remus told her. "They're swollen."

Allison sighed. "I hate being pregnant. Why did you make me pregnant?"

"Because we want babies, love." Remus told her, switching feet. "Besides, it's almost over. Just a couple more months."

Allison smiled. "And then we'll have a baby Remus running around."

"And a baby Allison." Remus told her, kissing her toes.

Allison grinned at him. "I definitely love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls got together later that week with smiles on their faces.

"We have the greatest men on the planet, ladies." Lily told them, lounging on one of the day bed couches Mina had bought especially for their special room. "James came home from that last mission and it was so romantic." She told them about the roses, causing both of the other women to 'awe'. "Then he took care of Harry and the house for the rest of the night and the next day."

"Sirius came home and the first thing he did was give me a massage." Mina told her friends. "My god, it felt good. I about died of pleasure."

Allison sighed. "Remus had been bending to my every whim and want lately. I feel kinda guilty, actually. He does everything around the house and I lay up on the couch all day."

"Revel in it." Mina told her. "Because once those babies come it's all over."

Allison sighed. "I know, I just feel bad. When I do get up and do something he tells me to just go sit down, he'll take care of it."

Lily shook her head. "I know how you feel. James was just as bad when I was pregnant with Harry."

Mina snorted. "Are you kidding me? I wish Sirius would do something around the house. It's not as bad as it was, what with him finally making nice with the house elves, but he leaves these messes around the house that cause Missy to complain as she's cleaning them."

"He doesn't do anything for you?" Lily asked.

"He does. He'll rub my feet or my neck and back. He'll take care of Dezzy when I'm too tired and he's home, but the last thing I need is a revolt from my house elves."

Missy appeared with their drinks. "We is not going to revolt, Mistress. We is loving working for the Mistress' new family, but the Master is quite tiring."

"I know, Missy." Mina told her, taking her drink with a nod. "He wears on us all. I think it should get better when the new baby comes."

"Mistress, it is also being time for your medicine." Missy told her. "Your vitamins."

Mina nodded and took the pills from the house elf as well. "Thank you, Missy."

Missy bowed and disappeared.

Lily and Allison gave her pointed looks. Mina threw back her pills and took a drink of her tea. "What?"

"And you complain about your husband not doing anything?" Lily asked. "Your house elf does everything for you. She even keeps your schedule."

Mina blushed. "Bugger off, Lily."

Lily and Allison laughed as they continued to frolic in their room with Destiny and Harry, and just chat in general.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Okay, so that's chapter 24. Random bouts of filler and fluff. I decided that I didn't have enough with the romance. It's been all about the girls and the kids. So there's the romance. Kinda dulled out but what can I say. They're adults and growing up … I'm particularly fold of James' little bit with the roses. I had a lot of fun writing that.

BTW, I've been doing quite a bit of beta work recently. If you're also a **Twilight** fan, I've got three GREAT stories for you to read.

_Sweep: A Twilight Story _by_ coffee-for-closers_

_The Observer _by_ Rolled-Over-Beethoven_

_Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous _by_ Rolled-Over-Beethoven_

There, there's my plugs and adverts, and I wasn't asked to do that, I just think everyone should read them.

There was something else I wanted to say … but I can't remember it. Anyway …

**REVIEWS**

_**Sheyanne Blaine**_ – I don't know if you've read this far, but yes, Mina was pregnant, and now she's prego again. As you can see, things definitely look up for her. Lol

_**120307452 (Jesca)**_ – You know, that's something that I absolutely love to hear, that you couldn't pull yourself away. Probably the best news I could have ever heard. It absolutely made my day when I read that. Thank you. I'm glad you like all the little details that randomly pop up. Since I don't really plan my stories that kind of thing tends to happen.

_**Shinku Ryuu**_ – I'm glad you think so. This is actually my top rated story (also my longest, go figure). Here's the update.

**FAVORITE AND ALERT LISTS**

Favorite Story

Whysosiriusblack45  
Sheyanne Blaine  
Hakujou Enputi-shigai  
Shinku Ryuu  
Holy Star  
Luna194

Story Alert

kt. potter 93  
120307452  
Jaklyn-The-Pixie  
Sheyanne Blaine  
Ruby Chubb

Author Alert & Favorite Author

Whysosiriusblack45  
Kimberlykm  
Nyx's choice

Thanks to everyone mentioned above for all their support and love of the story, though I really love getting reviews.

Special thanks to my reviewers, whom I absolutely love right now, though I'm a little disappointed not to see any of my regulars. Ah, well.

See you all next time on SIRIUS' OBSESSION!

Leggy freak003


	25. Dreaming Again

A/n: Wow. All I can say is that this is coming faster than I ever could have expected. This chapter just came shooting out, even giving me ideas for how to end this story. Shocking.

D/c: If you don't know this by now, you should have your brain examined. See previous chapters for more details.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mina stood outside the new Potter residence with a frown on her face. Something didn't feel right about this.

"Mina, relax, it's for the best." Sirius told her, wrapping his arms around her James stepped out of the house with a sigh.

"I can't believe that I have to be locked up." James muttered to them. "I'm going to go nuts in there. I love Lily and Harry to death, but I get claustrophobic."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Sure you do, James." She put her hands on his shoulders. "This is for the best, James. It's to protect Harry. If Voldemort comes after him then we have to protect him. You and Lily have dodged him three times. You're at the top of his hit list."

James nodded, and hugged her.

"Alright," said Dumbledore, "It's time."

James and Lily looked over their friends. They nodded and went into their new home, dejected looks in their eyes. Their freedom was no void.

"Sirius, if you will?" Dumbledore asked.

Sirius nodded and stepped forward.

Dumbledore did the complex spell and turned to the others. "Sirius is the only one able to say the name of the place of Lily and James' residence."

Mina looked over at where the house was to find it gone. "What the hell?" She snapped. "I know that house was just there."

"Such is the power of the Fidleus charm." Dumbledore told her. "Sirius, if you would, please?"

Sirius nodded. "James, Lily, and Harry Potter live at number three Godric's Hollow."

Mina watched in fascination as their home shimmered back into existence.

Everyone turned towards the door and walked inside. James smiled at them as they walked in. Lily was coming down the stairs from checking on Harry.

"Did it work?" Lily asked.

Mina nodded. "And how. The house wasn't even there until Sirius told us that it was."

"Thank you so much for doing this, Sirius." Lily said, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Anything to protect my friends and godson." Sirius told her.

James smiled. "You're a good man, Sirius."

"We knew that already." Sirius said, smirking.

Mina smacked him upside the head as Destiny came running down the stairs and latching on to her mother's legs.

Dumbledore smiled at them all. "I must take my leave, as I have to do the same with the Longbottoms, but I will return to check in with you all in time."

"Thank you, Albus." Lily told him, smiling.

"Of course, Lily." Dumbledore told her, smiling.

Dumbledore walked out and vanished as they others took their seats around the living room.

"I'm going to have to track Peter down and let him know." Sirius told them.

Mina shook her head. "I wish you wouldn't."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because, I don't want you to leave." Mina told him. "If you go hunting down Peter, who could be anywhere, in either form, it means that you'll be gone for god only knows how long."

"She has a valid point, Sirius." Lily told him as she summoned drinks from the kitchen. "Besides, we got a letter from him before we went into hiding. He's coming for a visit soon. We told him to go to your place first; there was some confidential information that was necessary for him."

Mina rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. "Sounds like fun."

"You still haven't forgiven him, have you?" James asked.

"No." Mina told him. "The little shit doesn't like me because you guys crusaded for my cause, for lack of a better way to say it. Why should I like him when he looks down his nose at me for something I didn't do?"

James sighed and rested a hand over his eyes. "Fine. Just, please stay civil? He's a close friend to us Marauders, Mina, and we do care about him."

Mina nodded. "Sure."

They sat in around talking for a while before Sirius and Mina took Destiny home, and Remus and Allison said good night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius sat in front of the fireplace that night, his mind spinning with the events of the day. Lily and James were now in hiding in more ways than one. Harry was marked for death because of a prophesy, and all hell had broken louse across the country. They were at war.

Mina walked up behind Sirius and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "What has you brooding, my handsome prince?"

"We aren't safe." Sirius told her. "When He finds out, He'll be coming after me. That's puts you, Destiny, and the Baby in danger."

Mina kissed up his shoulder. "Sirius, you worry too much." She told him. She smiled nipping at his ear. "It's fifty-fifty odds that Voldemort goes after Lily and James."

"It's more than that." Sirius told her. "Because the Longbottoms are using Dumbledore as their Secret Keeper."

Mina sighed. "So what do you think we should do."

"Switch. To someone no one would ever expect." Sirius told her. "That way, when they come looking, I can't tell them a thing, and they won't know who it is."

"That's brilliant." Mina murmured in her husband's ear. "But who?"

"Peter. He's always abroad, travelling. As long as we can visit them, no one else needs to know."

"Pure brilliance." Mina told him.

"I know." Sirius told her smiling. He kissed her cheek and stood up.

They went to their room, teasing each other as they went.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius sat in the Potter sitting room not more than a week later with Peter.

"James, I'm telling you, I'd be the obvious choice." Sirius was saying. "I we let everyone believe that I'm the one that's Secret Keeper but switch to Peter then no one would be any the wiser."

Peter was nodding. "Who in their right mind would think you'd use someone as close to a squib as I am."

James sighed. "Alright."

Lily walked into the room with Harry. "Are you all sure about this? What did Remus and Alli say? What about Mina?"

"Mina thinks it's brilliant." Sirius told her. "We haven't talked to Moony and Alli yet."

Lily sighed. "If you think it'll protect Harry …"

Sirius stood and wrapped his arm around her. "I know you're worried, but Lily, you know I would never do anything that would put you guys in danger."

Lily nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Fine. Switch." She wandered off into another part of the house while the guys transferred the power from Sirius to Peter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The hallway again. They always start in a hallway._

"_Lily, it's him, take Harry and run. I'll hold him off." That was James' voice._

"_Not Harry, please not Harry." Lily._

"_Stand aside you silly girl." That voice. That cold, malicious voice could only belong to one person. Voldemort. _

_Mina ran, sprinting down the hall until she found the ajar door. This time, she could move, she could see._

"_Not Harry, please not Harry."_

_It kept repeating. The same three lines._

_Mina watched horrified as James fell, the green light hitting him square in the chest. She choked on a sob when she watched Lily fall. She nearly screamed when Voldemort turned to Harry. She did scream when she saw the flash of light, the lightning bolt cut, and the crumpled heap of robes that was once Voldemort. _

_Then it started over…_

Mina shot bolt upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and panting.

Sirius sat up next to her. "Mi, are you alright?"

"No." Mina said, shooting out of bed. "I'm not. Sirius, I had another dream. Like the one I had when Destiny was kidnapped by Amos."

Sirius was up, pulling on his pants. "Mina, where are you going?" She was fully dressed in pants and a tanktop and sweat shirt.

"To see Dumbledore. I know what they mean now, Sirius. I understand what my dreams are for, and I'm preventing what's going to happen. I'm not going to sit back and watch as Lily and James die." Mina told him as she grabbed her wand and turned to face him. "Take care of Destiny, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Mina, it's three in the morning, love, Dumbledore probably isn't even up." Sirius told her.

"This can't wait, Sirius, I'm sorry. I love you, I'll be back soon." She stepped into the fire place, gave her location and was gone.

She stepped gracefully out of Dumbledore's office fireplace to find him sitting calmly at his desk.

"Mina, my child, what brings you here so late? Or rather, early?" Dumbledore asked, looking shocked.

"You remember my seventh year?" Mina told him. "I had a dream that Destiny would be kidnapped by her father?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"I haven't had one since then. Until tonight."

"And what did this dream entail?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lily and James dying at Voldemort's wand. It was so real." Mina told him, sitting down. "I was in a hallway. They always start that way. I hear James speaking, telling Lily to take Harry and run. Voldemort was at their house in Godric's Hollow. I hear Lily pleading with Voldemort to let Harry live. Then I hear Voldemort telling her to step aside. As I run down the Hall I can hear the scene repeating. Then I find the door that it's behind. The door is open, and I'm watching from behind Voldemort, kinda like he walked through the door."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you for coming to me with this."

"That's not all, Professor." Mina told him, standing to pace.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not just Lily and James I see die." Mina ran her fingers through her long, louse hair. "It's also Voldemort. When he fires at Harry, and it rebounds and leaves nothing but a pile of robes by the time the light fades …" She froze, swearing to herself. "How could I have not realized before. How could I have possibly have missed that…"

"Mina?"

"Peter Pettigrew is in the dream too, Headmaster." Mina hissed. "In rat form, that son of a bitch. Turned. He switched sides and watched as that bastard killed both Lily and James .." She looked over at Dumbledore. "Can I break something?"

Dumbledore nodded and floated something over in front of her. She took it in her hands and slammed it into the ground. She crushed it in with her feet, causing it to form a fine powder. The ceramic china was dust. With a casual flick of her hand she reformed the piece and passed it back to Dumbledore.

"Thanks." Mina sat down across from him. "Is there anything we can do?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "There is one thing, but it's risky, and they have to be aware of it happening."

Mina nodded. "I'll go to them next, but I want to have a plan first."

"Well, it's a sort of magical clone." Dumbledore said, getting up and moving around. "Essentially, it won't be Lily and James, but it will be Harry. You can't make one of these clones out of Harry, he's much too young. However, anything that the clones do will affect Lily and James, except die. If, for instance, the clone Lily died for Harry, as you've seen, then the magical protections created from that will still hold with the real Lily."

Mina nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Please, Mina, call me Albus. After all these years …"

"You're still the man that gave me my education." Mina told him. "It's force of habit."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. We should inform Lily and James in the morning."

Mina nodded. "I need to get home. When you're ready, we'll head over."

Dumbledore nodded as Mina rose and stepped into the Floo Network, headed home.

Mina arrived back at the Black house and saw Sirius was waiting for her.

"Well?" He asked.

"Dumbledore has an idea." Mina told him, hugging him. "Oh, Sirius, if they die …"

"I know, love."

"Peter is going to betray them, Sirius." Mina told him. "I saw it."

"Mina, are you absolutely sure?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I saw him there. I can't explain it …" Mina sighed. "I wish I didn't get these dreams, but if we can save Lily and James."

Sirius held her tight for a moment before they heard they heard the patter of Destiny coming down the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/n: Okay, there's that chapter. This is actually moving faster now that my plot bunnies have decided that they want to work. I think they went on strike from over use. Go figure, either that or the button broke down. Stupid rabbits.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**REVIEWS:**

**_naflower05:_** Here's the next chapter. I had this one partially done a couple of weeks ago, but I didn't know how to start it. Then I got up this morning and BAM, there it was.

**_kt. potter 93:_** Yeah? here's the next one. (for some reason it won't let me put your name all together without deleting it. annoying.)

**THANKS TO:**

**_StabMeWithASmile _**for adding me to their favorite stories list.

I didn't leave anything long enough to get more than that this time. lol

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

On a more personal note, I went to see the Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince last night. I wasn't all that happy with it. David Yates just didn't do it justice. I'm not going to get specific because I don't want to spoil it for people who haven't seen it yet, but I wasn't impressed. There were scenes that weren't even in the book, Scenes that were in the book went word for word what the book said. There were scenes that deviated too much from the book even though there was still the esence. As a stand alone piece, it was a terrific movie. As a companion to the book series, as the rest of the movies have been, I don't think it did justice.  
That's all I'm saying on that matter.

See you all next time on Sirius' Obsession.

leggy freak003


	26. Planning, Meeting, Shocking

A/n: And here's chapter 26. Wow, things are really starting to move along. I've actually never made it this far with any story I've ever done. I'm quite pleased with myself.

D/c: We've been over this time and time again. HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No matter how much I wish otherwise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina moved through the trees, glancing over her shoulder. She needed to move quickly and make it to the Potter residence without being seen. She didn't want Sirius to know what she was doing. He'd told her not to tell Lily and James about the dream. He thought it would freak them out. She thought differently, besides the fact that Dumbledore was in the process of making the clones so that they could try and save their friends from death.

In order for this to work, however, they needed to tell Lily and James about it.

Mina looked over her shoulder one last time as she stood on the door step of her friend's house. Knocking, she smiled to herself. She could hear the commotion inside.

Lily's face appeared in the crack at the door. "Mina?"

Mina smiled at her. "Hey, Lily. Do you and James have some time, I need to talk to you."

"Of course." Lily told her, opening the door wider.

Mina looked around the living room. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked, looking around with a bemused smile.

"Not at all." Lily said hurriedly, trying to smooth her hair. "Come, sit, would you like something to drink."

"Tea, if you have it." Mina told her.

"Absolutely."

James came down the stairs, his clothes slightly wrinkled and his hair in more disarray than ever before.

Mina shook her head. "Bedroom get boring?" she asked, smirking at him.

James just smiled at her as he sat down in his favorite chair.

Lily came back in with drinks and sat down next to Mina, smiling at her. "What's up."

Mina sighed and took a drink of her tea. "There really is no delicate way to put this…" She looked between them. "You remember, back in seventh year, that I had a dream about Destiny being kidnapped?"

James and Lily nodded.

"Yeah, you went spare over it." James recalled, chuckling a little at the memory.

"I had another one. Only, this time, it was about you two." Mina told them. "Voldemort is going to find you, and kill you."

Lily dropped the glass she was holding, shattering it on the floor in front of her. Her face was a mask of horror.

James froze in his seat. "No, you have to be wrong."

"I wish I were." Mina told them. "It was the same as with the dream about Destiny. Voldemort comes, kills you, James, then heads upstairs for Lily and Harry. He marks Harry for the Prophesy. Now, here's the thing. The first thing I did was go to Dumbledore, for some advice on how to keep this happening."

"And what did he say?" Lily asked snappishly, waving her want to clear away the mess.

"There's a such thing as a magical clone." Mina told them.

James nodded. "That's right. Completely tied to the host. Physically, mentally, Emotionally. While the actual person is in a near permanent sleep. The only way for them to wake up is for the Clone to die."

Mina nodded. "Dumbledore is already working on the clones. We obviously can't create one for Harry, but for you two, we can."

"So what, we sentence our son to death?" Lily snapped, standing in her outrage.

"No." Mina told her calmly. "I didn't tell you the rest of the dream yet, Lily."

Lily was shaking with contained rage. "What is it, then?"

"When Voldemort comes for you, he tells you to stand aside." Mina told her. "When you don't, he kills you. Then he turns to Harry. The Curse rebounds and hits Voldemort, leaving nothing but a pile of robes. Harry survives the curse. He has a cut, on his forehead, but otherwise, he survives the curse."

"Blood trace magic." James murmured.

"Yes." Mina tells him. "Lily dying for Harry leaves blood magic traces because she loved him and was willing to die for him."

"What does that mean?" Lily asked. She had never come across this in her studies.

"It means that Harry is completely protected from anyone who wants to do him harm as long as he call a place where your blood flows home." Mina told her. "Say, if you were really to die, he could go to your sister, Petunia."

"Hell would freeze over first." Lily growled.

"I know that, Lily, which is why I'm proposing the Clones. Everything that happens to them, happens to you, except death." Mina told her.

Lily glanced at James. "I don't know. If that's the case, then why doesn't everyone do this?"

"Because it takes a fair bit of magic." James told her. "But if it's to save Harry … Besides, we have full control over what the clones do."

Lily sighed. "Alright. We'll do it." She looked at Mina. "Where will we be?"

"At Sirius and My place. We have the room already set up." Mina told her. "For all intents and purposes you'll be asleep. Everything's set up."

Lily nodded. "When do we go under?"

"Dumbledore said he'd be ready by October 28." Mina told them. "I don't know how long you'll be under, I didn't catch the date, but it shouldn't be that long." Mina told them.

"A month?" Lily asked. "That's all we have?"

Mina nodded. "I'm sorry it's come down to this, but I don't want to lose you two and I'm not going to sit back and watch two of my best friends die."

Lily nodded. "Who all is going to know?"

"Me, Sirius, and Dumbledore." Mina told her. "As far as anyone else is concerned the clones are the real Lily and James."

"What about Remus, Ali, and Peter?" James asked.

"The less people that know the better." Mina told them, refusing to tell them about Peter until absolutely necessary, if they didn't put the pieces together.

"If Voldemort finds us, then that means he got the location from Peter." James said, realizing.

"Why don't we just change Secret Keepers, then?" Lily asked.

"Because if that happens, then whose to say that Voldemort won't win." Mina told them, standing to pace. "Figure it this way, if Voldemort doesn't come here, he could take over all of Europe, and eventually the world. We're already having trouble now. However, I know for a fact that if Voldemort comes here, if he does get the location, then he will fall. It'll be over."

James sighed and looked at Lily. "If we can save the whole wizarding world by going into a coma …"

"Alright! Alright!" Lily screamed. "I'll do it. I'm not going to like it, but I'll do it."

Mina smiled and hugged her. "I promise I'll keep you safe." She said.

Lily hugged her back, nodding.

Mina left shortly after and returned home. Sirius was going to be livid, but it was for the best. Not only would her friends be safe, but so would the wizarding world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mina, how could you?" Sirius yelled, causing a nearby vase to explode. "You know how much stress you're going to cause for them over this. I told you we should have waited until we were closer to the date."

"Sirius, I'm telling you, it was better this way." Mina told him, calmly sitting in her chair, reading a book. Sirius had just come home from James and Lily's, a week and a half after Mina's revelation. They were currently in the habit of visiting one at a time for safety reasons.

"Mina, I sw …" Sirius was cut off by the screech of an owl sitting on their window sill.

Mina rose and took the letter that was clutched in the owl's beak. She tore it open as Sirius came over to her and the owl flew off.

_Dear Blacks,Oct. 18, 1981_

_IT'S TWINS!!!!_

_One boy, One girl_

_Malkia Jade Theresa Lupin was born at 4:23 pm, a wailing, healthy girl._

_And_

_Cruz Xavier Jordan Lupin was born at 4:33 pm, a screaming, healthy boy._

_Join us in Joyous Celebration of our new family members tomorrow at the home of our close friends, Lily and James Potter. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Proud Parents,_

_Remus and Allison Lupin_

Mina smiled at Sirius. "They had their kids." She said, smiling.

Sirius nodded, wrapping his arms around her now extended stomach. "They sure did. One of each, too."

Mina smiled at him. "Good. They deserve it, after all the problems they've had."

Sirius nodded. "The Ministry just keeps trying to press more laws. It's horrid. We'll be stuck with them on the full moons, too, no doubt."

Mina leaned into Sirius with a sigh. "You know you'll love it." She told him, smirking.

Sirius smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just worried about them."

"I know you are, I am too, but I'm confident that this will work." Mina told him. "Besides, this gives them time to set things in order."

Sirius nodded, rubbing Mina's belly. "Come on. I'll give you a foot rub."

Mina laughed as they headed to the living room where Destiny was playing with her toys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina stepped out of the fireplace at Lily and James' home and smiled. She set Destiny down, who immediately ran to James.

Sirius stepped out behind her and looked around for Allison and Remus.

"Where are the proud parents?" Sirius asked.

"In the kitchen." Lily told him. "They'll be out with the twins here in a few minutes."

Sirius nodded. "Hey, Peter, how's it going?" He said, moving towards his mousy friend.

Mina sat down and smiled, looking around. This was how it was supposed to be. Happy. She took Harry from Lily and cuddled him, cooing.

All attention was soon drawn to the Kitchen doorway as Remus cleared his throat. He held in his arms a yellow bundle; Allison, looking considerably thinner than she had the last time Mina had seen her, was holding a blue one.

"May we present, formally, Malkia and Cruz Lupin." Remus said, smiling at his friends.

Sirius made it to him first, looking over his shoulder at the baby girl in his arms. Mina went straight for Allison, after handing Harry back to Lily.

"I'm so jealous." Mina told her. "How can you look so great after having just given birth?"

"Good genes." Allison told her. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Mina looked at the baby in her friend's arms. "He is. Oh, lord he is. This one's going to break a lot of hearts, no mistake about that."

Allison nodded. "Remus is already spazing about Malkia dating." She confided in a conspiratorial whisper. "She's only just a day old."

"He's a dad, what are you going to do?" Mina asked.

"Don't people with twins usually give them similar names, though?" Peter asked, smirking at his friends.

"We decided we wanted to be different." Allison told him. "Besides, I like their names. Remus named Malkia, I named Cruz."

"Daddy's girl and Mama's boy." James teased. Remus growled at him. "Oh, come on, Moony, we take the mickey out of Padfoot all the time over Destiny. You really expected any different over your kids?"

Sirius smirked. "Yeah, Moony, payback's a bitch."

Remus sighed. "This is not going to end well, for me, is it?"

"Probably not." Lily said, smiling. "But that's okay, because she's your daughter, and you love her."

Remus nodded, smiling. "So, Allison and I were talking."

"There's a shock." Mina muttered, rolling her eyes

"Thank you, Mina." Allison snapped. "We, kinda, wondered if maybe you and Sirius would be the god parents."

Lily and James smiled.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but, why?" Mina asked.

"Well, you're already getting Harry if anything ever happens to Lily and James." Allison told her. "And, well, we're werewolves. The odds are good that the Ministry is going to step in and say something here in a year, so if that does happen, then they can go to you, and we'll still be able to see them."

"Besides all that, Dumbledore would have to come in and fix the Fidleus Charm to accommodate them as well if we asked Lily and James." Remus told her.

"All very logical reasons." Lily told them. "And we're not offended, we knew they were going to do this. Another thing like when we asked you for Harry; we'd talked about it before hand."

Mina nodded smirking. "Alright, why not?"

Sirius agreed as well.

No one noticed the look on Peter's face as they didn't even consider him for the position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina stood in her bathroom that night, washing her face and taking her hair down. "Kinda shocking that Allison and Remus would ask us, too."

"I know." Sirius said as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Then again, not really."

Mina smiled at him as she moved out of his way. Sitting on the edge of the tub she sighed. "The thing is, they don't know about Lily and James, or at least they shouldn't. It was part of why I asked."

"If you didn't I would have." Sirius told his wife, brushing out his hair and brushing his teeth. "Remus has an uncanny knack for knowing things."

Mina rose and wrapped her arms around Sirius' chest from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. The both smiled feeling the baby kick. "It'll all work out." She said confidently.

Sirius nodded, turning to kiss her. "Come on, lets go to bed."

Mina nodded in response, unable to verbally do so because of a yawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Alright, there you go. Things are really starting to work up. I know I haven't done much on the war, I don't really care for that aspect, besides the fact that we really have no idea what happened during the first war. Anywho, I do actually have a sequel planned for this. With the addition of characters, it kinda seems a bit pointless to have done this story, and not write the altered years in Hogwarts, ya know? I may actually do a sequence of the kids growing up. I'm not sure yet, let me know what you think about that.

I do have to make a special mention, that I swore to someone that I would make. There's a new forum up. It's for fanworks and fanculture, Period.

_www. fanbbs. com _(of course you must remove the spaces there in)

I've been there and it's actually pretty cool the way Yoshino has it all set up. You can talk about anything. It's not just for specifically one fandom. Take a look. Tell them KatrinaRose sent you.

On a different note, I would like to thank my reviewers and the people who added me to their lists.

**REVIEWS**

_Naflower05:_ Now you know I can't tell you that. That would be spoiler and I don't work that way unless I really want to screw with my readers. lol.

_kt. potter93:_ Same thing I told Naflower, I'm not telling. I have big plans for this story and I'm not giving any more away than I have to from this point on. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Glad you agree about the movie, though.

**THANKS TO**

_Squidster  
Smithchickx13  
Em131313_

A huge ginormous thanks to all of you, and virtual cupcakes all around!!!!!

I will see you all next time on Sirius' Obsession.

leggy freak003


	27. Going Under Attack

A/n: Fair warning, I was on a Serious sugar high when I wrote this, so any off story topic comments, such as disclaimers and authors notes are, as you can plainly see, a little insane. I'm not sorry, jsut rodnam (just random, incase you didn't get it.)

D/c: IF Harry Potter were mine I wouldn't have to spend my evenings doing this, even though I absolutely love it. I do however own most of the plot, Mina, Allison, Destiny, Malkia, and Cruz, SO STICK THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT, TURKEY BUTT!!!!!

Chapter 27: Going Under Attack

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina looked at Lily and James as they sat on the couch in their living room, watching Dumbledore work his magic over the two corpse-like figures on the table. Lily was shaking now, nerves already giving her a hard time. James was calm as ever, watching Dumbledore as if today were an every day occurrence.

It was time. October 28th and they were to go into their sleeps. The clones were ready and no one wanted to wait. Mina and Sirius were there to take the real Lily and James back to their house. Destiny was under the careful supervision of the House elves for the moment to allow them time to do this. Once they returned to the house the house elves would give her a potion to put her to sleep for the rest of the night so that they could adjust to having their friend's bodies in their home, as well as set the hundreds of wards they had decided to place on the room.

Dumbledore turned to the Potters with his wand raised. "Alright, Lily, James, come over and grab the hand of your clone."

Both rose. Lily kissed Harry one more time before laying him in the bassinet they kept in the living room.

The reached out and took the hands of their respective doppelganger and instantly stiffened. Dumbledore made a few complicated movements with his wand, mumbled a few incoherent words in Latin, and the real Lily and James began to fall, only to be caught by their doubles.

James lay himself on the table and turned to Sirius. "This is weird." He told his friend.

"I know how you feel man, I was there when I was younger." Sirius muttered, smirking at his friend as James tested his new body.

Mina smiled at Lily. "Nothing to worry about." She said, smiling.

Lily glared. "If this fails, I'm coming to haunt you."

"Sounds like a party." Mina told her, smiling.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to her child. Harry looked up at his mother and giggled, flailing his arms around.

"Is he happy, or is that just gas?" Sirius asked.

"He's a year old, Sirius Orion." Lily snapped at him. "He's laughing." She picked up her child and nuzzled him. "My baby boy, anything is worth your protection."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Mina told her. She turned to Dumbledore. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Think nothing of it, Mina." Dumbledore said, smiling at her. "I can't very well say no to saving the parents of the future savior of the Wizarding World and Human Race as we know it, could I?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Lets keep that part out of the press, shall we?"

Dumbledore nodded with a laugh. "Very well. Mina, Sirius, Good day to you. Lily, James, the same."

They all nodded and watched as the Headmaster of their old school walked out the front door and disappeared with a pop.

Sirius moved over to the table and levitated James' real body. "Alright, then. We'll be around for Halloween. Take care, get adjusted, remain up to no good."

James and Lily nodded as Mina levitated Lily's body.

"And no screwing around with our bodies, you two. One spell, curse, or touch, and you'll be had." Lily screamed out the door as the couple left with their precious cargo.

"Does she really think we're that sick?" Sirius asked.

"No, she knows we are." Mina laughed.

They arrived back at their own home without incident. Mina watched as Destiny drifted off to sleep before sending her surrogate sister's body to the bed destined for her. She and Sirius stood back to back and started casting spells. They needed to get this done quickly. It was non negotiable. There was no apparating or disapparating, no scrying, locking charms, fireproofing charms. Name the protection spell and it was placed on the room. When finished there Sirius closed the door and started throwing all of the locking spells he could think of at it, with Mina adding her own touch.

When all of that was finished they made it look liked to door wasn't there. Mina had a special password for the door as well. A physical one. One that only she could do. The only people that could hear anything coming out of this room were Sirius and Mina. It was rather amusing.

Mina sighed as she and Sirius moved to the living room, where Sirius picked up the sleeping Destiny and started for the stairs.

"It's going to be a long few weeks." Mina muttered.

Sirius nodded as he lay Destiny in her bed. "Yeah, but, on the plus side, it'll all be over soon."

Mina nodded and wrapped her arms around Sirius as they watched Destiny sleep. Mina felt the child in her stomach settle for the night as well, moving into his favorite position ... against her bladder.

Mina shook her head and she and Sirius moved to their bedroom to get ready for bed themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina sat bolt upright in bed the next night in a cold sweat. The dream had replayed itself again. Only this time, new facts were at hand.

Halloween.

Mina looked around the room and ran into the bathroom to splash water on her face. Why Halloween? Why so soon? Did Peter really hate them all that much? How could he have possibly done this to them?

Sirius walked into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. "What is it, Love?" He asked, wrapping his arms around and resting his forehead on the center of her shoulder blades.

"The day after tomorrow, Sirius." Mina told him, shaking her head. "Our friends die the day after tomorrow."

"But they aren't dying." Sirius told her, kissing the base of her neck through her hair. "They're safe in that oh so secret room downstairs."

Mina laughed, smiling at him. "I know. You're right. You know that my dreams freak me out. I've only ever had two."

Sirius nodded, smiling at her. He leaned over and nipped at her nose. "Come on. Lets go back to bed. We still have a few hours before Dezzy gets up."

"You know, there was a time when that would have meant that you were horny." Mina told him as she followed him to bed and curled up against him, their hands entwined on her distended stomach.

"There was a time when you weren't pregnant." Sirius told her, smirking at her.

Mina laughed. "You don't find me attractive when I'm pregnant?"

"I didn't say that." Sirius told her. "I just … can't stop imagining what it would be like to be the kid, Mi, having some big something poking you in the ass or the head or something. It gives me the creeps just thinking about it."

Mina couldn't help but laugh. She would have stopped herself if she could because she could see the look on her husband's face as his concerns were voiced, but it was just too funny. Sirius Black, infamous Marauder Playboy, breaker of hearts everywhere, was concerned about poking his kid in the head with his penis. It was rather amusing.

Sirius sat back and waited for Mina to finish with her laughing fit. He knew that his thoughts on the matter were silly, but seriously, it wasn't all that hilarious. James had had the same problem, as had Remus. He'd been informed that both of the other couples had had nearly this exact same conversation with almost exactly the same result. To the extent of the over reaction anyway. Lily had taken it as an insult that James wouldn't sleep with her. He'd been on the couch for a week over that. Allison had wept and clung to Remus, exclaiming over what a sensitive man he was. Mina laughed. It figured.

She always did have a twisted sense of humor.

They talked for a little bit longer after Mina had finally calmed down before slipping back into a comfortable catnap before Destiny ran in screaming and raving about what she was going to do that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later Mina watched the clock anxiously. Sirius and Destiny were over at the Lupin house. She didn't want them anywhere near Godric's Hollow when Voldemort arrived. I would be soon.

She no sooner heard the explosions then five minutes later there was a pounding on the door to the secret room.

Mina dashed off and started undoing spells. She told James that it would be just a few more minutes. Their wards were quite complicated.

When the door finally sprung open James was standing over Lily's body, silent.

"What is it?" Mina asked, stepping in.

"She hasn't woken up yet." James muttered to his friend.

"She will, James, you have to give it time." Mina told him. There was a second explosion in the distance.

James and Mina looked in the general direction of his house. "I should be over there."

"Not yet." Mina told him. "We have to wait until Lily wakes up."

A third explosion sounded and the cry of an infant pierced the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: AAAAAAAAAAAND CLIFFY!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

I had to. I really couldn't resist. I know, I know. Is Lily alive? Is HARRY alive? What happened? Where's Voldemort? WHO TOOK THE LAST CAN OF CHEEZE WHIZ!?!?!? ( I never claimed to be sane.)

No worries, all your questions will be answered upon the arrival of the next chapter. Sorry it's short, though. It annoys me when this happens. I could think of NOTHING to put in this chapter other than what was absolutely necessary.

Damn bunnies decided that it was time for a vacation …. Damn bunnies.

Meh.

THANKS TO

Reviewers

Kt. Potter93: This one's going to kill you worse. Because it's a cliffy. BWAHAHAHA (*cough hack wheeze gasp* gotta quit doing that) I'm having fun with these chapters. Lol

Lists

Snorri7

Short lists this time around. I feel so ….. Insignificant. (I honestly can't remember what movie that's from. Weird. If you can tell me you get special virtual smores.)

I know, I'm being random. Anywayz, thanks for the review and add.

See you all next time on Sirius' Obsession.

AND THIS TIME REVIEW OR I HOLD THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE!!!!!!!!!!!

(wow … too much sugar … Siriusly though, review … maybe I'll let you See Sirius Siriusly naked ….. Way too much sugar.)

Leggy freak003 … the QUEEN OF ALL SUGAR HIGH PEOPLE!!!!!

bye


	28. Beginning of the End

A/n: I'm sorry about the last chapter. I hadn't had a really good opportunity for a cliffy in a while. I really wanted to get that in there. Most of my other stories either aren't far enough along, or don't have the opportunity without being stupid. I do appologize.

D/c: Just see some of the other chapters. I'm sick of fighting with this.

Chapter 28: Beginning of the End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina sat down on the edge of Lily's bed with a frown. She should have woken up by now. James was frantically pacing in the room.

"I need to go get Harry." James murmured.

"Not yet." Mina hissed.

She felt the Redhead's body jerk and she sat bolt upright, screaming.

Mina grabbed her arms and held her still. "Lily, FOCUS!" She demanded. She snapped her head to face James. "Five minutes."

James nodded, strained.

Lily was shaking.

"What happened?" Mina asked her.

"Peter was there." Lily sobbed. "He was trying to convince Voldemort to spare me. When I cursed him Voldemort turned his wand on Harry. I jumped in front of the curse just in time."

Mina growled. "That rat bastard."

"Then I woke up here." Lily added.

"At least we know the clones worked." James muttered, checking his watch.

Mina rose and the three of them apparated to the now destroyed Potter Home.

Lily and James rushed through the wreckage to the wails of their fifteen month old son.

Mina looked around before transforming, her nose to the ground.

Her feral instincts led her to the hiding place of a very shocked Rat-that-was-really-human. She snatched him up in her jaws and trotted over to James, Purring.

"I suppose you want a pound of flesh in return for his capture?" James asked, smirking at her.

Mina shot him a look that, even in cat form, could be understood.

"Take him or I'll eat him."

James quickly grabbed the rat and placed him in the unbreakable cage Lily had conjured , having retrieved her wand.

Mina reared up and slid into human form. "Wouldn't have made much of a meal anyway." She muttered. "Come on, it wont be long and the Aurors will be all over this place."

Lily and James nodded and the three of them disapparated with a crack.

Mina arrived in her home seconds before Lily and James to find Sirius back with Destiny and the Lupins.

Mina walked over and kissed Sirius full on the mouth. "The plan worked." She told him.

"What plan?" Allison asked.

"We'll explain everything here in a minute." Mina told her, looking out the window. Aurors and Dumbledore.

Mina allowed the three men into the house. "Hello, gentlemen, Headmaster, is there anything we can do for you?"

"I'm afraid so, Ma'am." The taller, darker skinned Auror said, his voice pitched low in sympathy. "We have some bad news, and we have to make an arrest."

"What is it?" Mina asked, feinting innocence. This is where being the wife of a Marauder really became fun.

"The Potter Residence was attacked this evening. Mr. and Mrs. Potter's bodies were found among the wreckage and the infant boy was no where to be found."

"That's because the boy was left with us for the night." Mina told him, lying through her teeth. "And I don't know how Lily and James can be dead when both of them are standing in my living room at this very moment." She looked the men up and down. "Shackbolt and Dawlish, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we work with Sirius and James." Dawlish said. "May we come in and confirm this?"

"Yes, of course."

Mina stepped aside and let all three men into her house. She winked at the Headmaster, who was watching her, his eyes twinkling, as usual. She could read it this time. He was amused.

Mina followed behind the Aurors, as Dumbledore was a familiar presence in the house and could allow himself in.

"As you can see, gentlemen, Lily and James are fine and well." Mina told the two men. "You said something about an arrest?"

"Yes, unfortunately we have to take Sirius in for betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who." Shackbolt said.

"Sirius wasn't our Secret Keeper, though." James informed them. He held out the cage. "That's Peter Pettigrew. He's an illegal animagus and he was our Secret Keeper. We switched to try and throw Voldemort off."

He smiled at the other Aurors and turned to his family. "We're well aware of the attack on our home. We had clones in it so that Voldemort couldn't get us."

The Aurors took statements from all of the adults and left to file their report.

"You realize," Dumbledore said, sitting down in one of the chairs across from where the three Marauder families sat. "that now Harry is going to be famous. It was he that the curse was cast upon, and from him the curse rebound."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't end up with a big head like his father, now won't we?" Allison asked, smirking at James.

Dumbledore didn't smile even though the rest of the Marauders did.

"I have a solution for that." Dumbledore told them. "Because of the Blood Magic that was left from Lily's clone sacrificing itself for Harry, there is a way that we can be sure that he is raised with a level head and away from the pressures of our world."

Mina rose, her eyes flashing with anger. "No!"

Lily looked from Mina to James, who was also looking ready to kill.

"There's not a chance in hell I would put my son in the same house as that stupid bitch and her elephant of a husband." James snapped.

"Surely he doesn't mean Petunia?" Lily asked, clutching Harry closer to her chest.

"Of course he does." Mina snapped, glaring at the old man in front of her. "He had all intentions of sending him to live with your sister. I hate to break it to you, Headmaster, but the safest place for that child right now is with his mother. There are Death Eaters still out and about yet and if they can get their hands on him, he's a dead boy. I'm not going to see that happen."

"Besides the fact that Petunia absolutely hates magic." Lily added, stepping up beside Mina. "She would treat him as if he were nothing more than garbage simply for what he is. Have you seen her own son? He's triple Destiny's size and the same age as Harry. I won't have it."

"Headmaster," Sirius said, standing to move in front of Mina and Lily. "I mean no disrespect, but we've all been through a great deal tonight, the girls are tired, as are the children. Mina is also in delicate condition right now, being nine months pregnant. I would appreciate it if you would leave and come back at a later time so that we can discuss this as the rational adults we all are under normal circumstances."

Dumbledore nodded and rose, not even bothering to leave the house before disapparating.

"That barmy, meddling, old bastard!" Mina seethed.

"Mi, remember your blood pressure. It's not good to stress the baby." Allison told her. She'd passed Cruz to Sirius as she guided her best friend in to a chair. "Missy, we need a glass of tea."

"I want fire whiskey." Mina snapped.

"We'll you can't have it right now." Lily told her, laying Harry on his stomach in the playpen. He was sleeping now.

Destiny was curled up against her giant stuffed dog, sleeping as well. Malkia was sleeping soundly in Remus' arms, while Sirius held Cruz.

"Come on, Remus, I'll show you the nursery." Sirius said, nodding to the stairs. "We can put all of the kids down in there so that the adults can talk without waking them."

Remus nodded. James moved to pick up Destiny and her dog and carry them as well.

"She's getting quite heavy." James muttered to Sirius as they started up the stairs, leaving Lily and Allison to calm the irate Mina.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Destiny." James told him. "I remember when we could play catch _with_ her. Now we'd have to just play catch with her."

Sirius smiled. "I know what you mean, which is the scary part."

Remus shook his head as he and Sirius lay the infants in the cradles that were set up for when all three families stayed the night in the same house.

Sirius walked James down the hall to Destiny's room, and James put her in her bed. She leaned up, still half asleep and kissed him on the cheek. "T'ank you, Unca P'ongs." She said through her sleep.

"You're welcome, Dezzy." James said, kissing her forehead.

"She's speaking really well, too." Sirius muttered as they walked back down the hall to meet with Remus, who was bringing Harry up to lay in the bed in the Nursery.

"She is." James said. "Merlin, did you ever stop to think 'Man, I feel old'?"

"No." Sirius told him. "We're only twenty-one, Prongs."

"I know that. Still, we've all got kids of our own. Hell, you and Mi are on round two." James pointed out.

"True as that may be," Sirius told him, smirking. "We're still young, bold, stallions." He grinned. "I'll worry about being old in eight years when Destiny is on her way to Hogwarts."

"Is it seriously only eight years?" Remus asked, walking up behind him.

"Yeah." Sirius sighed. "But don't mention it to Mina, because she'll have an attack or something."

The other two men nodded as they made their ways back to the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had time to celebrate now. Voldemort was gone. They were all alive together. They also had time to mourn the loss of an old friend and long time ally.

The world changed that fateful Halloween. The Dark Lord Voldemort fell, Families could begin to rebuild, and the Wizarding World as a whole rejoiced at the time of peace that had fallen over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Before you all freak out: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! I'm still going to go through Mina having her baby and a few other events that I want to toss onto the end of this. Trust me, there are still at least five more chapters to go. Relax.

Thank you for not having a heart attack.

**Reviews**

_GGOTHGGHP_: Here's the update, but what questions weren't answered in this chapter will get answers soon, just not here. Sorry. No more spoilers.

_Xxbabyxox: _I really hadn't thought about it that way … hmmm … nah, I wouldn't do that to her. I'm not that mean … at least, not in my present mood, I'm not that mean. ; )

_kt. Potter93_**: **Sorry about the last chapter, really couldn't resist. I got this one out just as fast as my bunnies would let me.

**LISTS**

_GGOTHGGHP_

_Dark Rose 1559_

_Carolyn Von Lay_

_Soul Of Doom_

And special thanks to _Xxbabyxox _for adding me to her Author Alerts list.

See you all next time on Sirius' Obsession.

leggy freak003


	29. The Birth of Zain Orion Black

A/n: I know there's been some confusion about why Dumbledore wants to send Harry to the Dursleys. Trust me, it'll all come out. Another part of it is in this chapter. It's this big secret underlying plot thing. See if you can figure it out.

Anyway, here's chapter 29 (holy crap, I actually made it this far on one of my stories. I'm in shock.)

D/c: (*in one of those big deep announcer voices*) I do not own Harry Potter, or any related characters, places, or anything else like that. However, the Plot of this story, Mina, Allison, Malkia, Cruz, Destiny, and the new baby all belong to me. Thank you.

Chapter 29: The Birth of Zain Orion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina sighed as she sat down on the couch in her living room, watching Destiny play with her toys and Harry sleep in the play pen. It had been a little over a week since Voldemort fell. A little over a week since Dumbledore had made the insane suggestion that Harry should be sent to his aunts and that Lily and James should go into hiding yet again.

Both parties had fought vehemently over who was right. In the end, Lily and James won out, stating that they were going to protect their son, as they were intended to do, and Dumbledore can take his hair-brained ideas about sending the boy to Lily's sister and shove them where the sun don't shine.

Dumbledore was convinced that he was right. That it wasn't in Harry's best interest for him to grow up with his parents and Godparents. With people who love him. Mina had a sinking suspicion that this wasn't just about Harry's ego. The more she thought about it, the more she became convinced that Dumbledore had an underlying plot. Even if he was worried about the blood magic, it would have been Lily that they were strongest on. Harry would, undoubtedly, be safer with his mother.

She just couldn't figure out what the grandmaster plan was. She knew he was counting on Lily and James to do what he said inexplicably. When that didn't happen, either he was foiled, or he has changed tactics.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in her abdomen. She doubled over. "Shit! MISSY!" She screamed, startling the two children in her care.

"Yes, Mistress?" Missy asked.

"Send house elves to gather my friends and husband. Do so quickly. I need someone here to take me to the hospital and someone to watch the children. Now. I've gone into labor." Mina told her head house elf, gasping for breath through the pain.

"Right away." Missy vanished in a snap.

"Mommy, you hurt?" Destiny asked.

"No, sweetie, Mommy's not hurt." Mina told her daughter, smiling and masking her pain. "Remember when Auntie Lily had Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Well Mommy's going to have a baby too. Today, actually. Once everyone gets here, we'll be going to the hospital so that Mommy can have your baby brother or sister."

Destiny beamed. "Oh, Mommy, Really?"

"Yep."

Seconds later there was a distinct sounds of apparation and Sirius rushed into the room. He crashed to his knees beside Mina. "Are you alright, baby?"

Mina nodded. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, James is out getting the car started and Lily is taking care of the kids as we speak. Allison and Remus said they'd meet us as the hospital." Sirius told her.

Mina nodded. James came into the room and grabbed her bag and smiled at her, heading back out.

"Come on, lets get you in the car." Sirius said, smiling.

Mina laughed and rose, moving through the house, gritted in pain.

This was how it should be. They had been a family for years. Ever since their seventh year at Hogwarts. They should be bringing in this baby together.

Mina turned to Sirius as they stepped outside. "Do you think we could talk Allison and Remus into moving in with us?"

"You're worried about this now?" Sirius asked as she slid into the back seat.

"Sure, why not? Right sight better than the alternative." Mina told him.

"I doubt it, love." Sirius told her. "They'd be worried about Lily, and Harry."

"What the hell are you and I?" James asked him from the driver's seat.

"Animagi." Sirius told his friend, rolling his eyes. "And besides that, Mina, Dezzy, and the new baby all have werewolf genes in them. Mina's half, and the kids are a quarter."

"Which may very well be enough to protect us." Mina told him. "Werewolves won't attack their own kind."

"Then why do we get Malkia and Cruz on the full moons?" Sirius asked.

"Because they're newborns and Werewolves can't take care of them." Lily said, smiling back at him from the passenger seat. Destiny was watching Mina from over the back of the front seat.

"Mommy going to be okay?" She asked as Mina gripped her stomach and bit down on the cloth she'd brought with her.

"Mummy'll be fine, Dizzy Girl." Sirius told her, reaching up to stroke her face. "She's just so excited she can't contain it."

"Yeah, that's what this is." Mina muttered darkly. "Oh, they'd better have the drugs ready."

Lily laughed. "I'll bet you regretted not getting them with Destiny."

"Oh, like you have no idea." Mina growled.

They made it to the hospital and Mina was quickly whisked away to the Delivery room. Sirius followed, smirking.

James sighed as he sat down on the bench, bouncing Destiny on his knee. "It won't be long now."

"How do you figure?" Lily asked.

"She never takes long in labor." James said, smiling at Lily. "Destiny only took a couple hours."

Lily shook her head. "Men." She muttered to herself. She smiled down at her son. "I hope you don't end up that dense."

James snorted as Remus and Allison raced over, each with a twin.

"How is she?" Allison asked.

"She just went back." Lily said. "Sirius is with her."

Remus shook his head. "I'm going to laugh if he faints."

"He didn't with Destiny." James pointed out.

"No, but she's having his son. His first born son, at that. For Sirius, that's a big thing." Remus said. "You know that as well as I do."

It was a few hours and four sleeping children later when a mediwitch came out and told them that they could go back.

James, Lily, Remus, and Allison walked in and smiled at the happy couple.

"Well?"

"It's a boy." Sirius said, smiling. "Everyone," he took the child from Mina. "Meet Zain Orion Black."

Allison and Lily were instantly cooing and awing over the baby, grinning at Mina, telling her how cute he was.

Mina smiled to herself as she watched her family coo over her baby.

Destiny woke moments ago and crawled into Mina's lap. "Mommy, are you otay now?"

Mina nodded, smiling at her daughter. "I'm absolutely wonderful, little love." She said, kissing her daughter's cheek. "James, bring him here." Mina called.

James handed her the child and stepped back. He nudged Lily and Remus, causing them to look. Mina held the black haired infant in her arms and had Destiny sitting in her lap, looking at her new baby brother. Sirius stood to the side, behind Destiny, with his arm around Mina's shoulders. It was picture perfect.

"Mommy, where did he come from?" Destiny asked. "Did the doctor give him to you?"

Mina smiled. "He sure did, sweetie. The doctor magiced him out of Mommy's tummy where he'd been growing for the last nine months, and then he gave him to me and told me to take good care of him." She answered without pausing.

"Wow, Mommy, that is so cool."

"You're a big sister now, Destiny." Sirius told her. "You're going to have to help your Mommy and me by being a good girl. Zain isn't able to take care of himself like you can. Mommy and Daddy have to do it all for him, so we need you to be on your best behavior so we can help him."

"I'll be good, Daddy, I promise." Destiny said, smiling. "I can help too, right?"

"Absolutely, sweetie." Mina told her. "We'll let you know when we need your help."

Destiny smiled and leaned over to kiss her baby brother on his head. She would take good care of him. He was small, and breakable, but she wouldn't ever let anything happen to him. She would be a good big sister, and teach him all the things he needed to learn to be big like her some day.

Allison rested her head on Remus' shoulder, watching the little girl. Lily and James held smiles as they watched. It was a miracle and then some that Mina and Sirius could have such a great girl.

Mina looked up at Sirius and smiled. This was her family. This was her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n: Yeah, I know, it's short. I didn't want to add too much after this because I didn't want to ruin the warm fuzzy feeling that I know that everyone's feeling.

Alright, Lets get the rest of business out of the way. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers. Hell, even my old reviewers are coming out of the woodwork. It's freaky.

_**THANKS TO**_:

Reviews

_kt. potter93_: Glad you think so. I had a lot of fun screwing with people on what was going to happen.

_xLinzx_: OMG!!! YOU'ER BACK!!! wow, thought you'd poofed. As I explained at the beginning of the chapter, there's something up with that. BWAHAHAHAHA!

_crazyanimallvr93_: *falls over from glomp* glad you liked it. I can't believe you went back and reviewed for ever chapter that you'd missed. weirdo.

Lists

_snake-charmer68  
xgirxmaggotx_

See you all next time on SIRIUS' OBSESSION.

Leggy freak003


	30. Dumbledore's Scheme

A/n: Okay, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. I had to find a really good way to bring Dumbledore's plot into the light. It's this whole thing and then the writers block, and I forgot what I had originally planned so I had to go through and come up with a new idea. On top of all that I fell into a Twilight thing with Jasper. It was just one huge mess. Next time I'll be asking for oppinions. Trust me. Anyway, here's chapter 30. Wow, this is like the farthest I've ever gotten on one of my fics. I'm stunned.

D/c: As we all know, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not me. I make no money off of this. I just use her characters for my own twisted little plot lines.

Chapter 30: Dumbledore's Scheme

"Lily, he's up to something, I know it." Mina said as she lay Zain down in his crib.

"What do you mean, Mi?" Lily asked as she did the same with Harry.

"Dumbledore. He's got some scheme or another to get Harry to go to his aunts, I know it." Mina told her, turning towards the door to go check on Destiny.

Lily followed her. "Why do you think he wants to do it?"

"You heard about the attack on Frank and Alice Longbottom, right?" Mina asked, as she poked her head into Destiny's room, finding the girl asleep in her bed.

"Well, yeah, everyone knows about it. They still haven't caught the Death Eaters that did it, either."

"Think about it. They went after the Longbottoms because they were the other ones that the Prophesy could have pertained to." Mina told her friend. "Who's left on that list?"

"James and I." Lily said. "But even if that is the case, even if they were to come after Harry in revenge for their Master having fallen, he would still be safest with me because it's my blood the magic reacts to. I did some research on the Blood Trace Magic. It says that as long as the person can call a place where their protectors blood flows home, they'll be safe from harm until they're able to defend themselves. Hello? Blood flowing, right here. This is our home now. Harry's safest here. Besides that we have two Aurors, two werewolves, and you and me here to protect him. Who the hell is going to get past us?"

"I understand your point, Lils, but I don't think Dumbledore sees it that way." Mina said as they sat down in the sitting room, each with a glass of wine, courtesy of the Missy.

Lily sighed. "I'm not letting him take my baby away from me so that he can have his way. It's not happening. I trust Dumbledore with my life, but he's not taking my son."

Mina nodded. "We're going to have to hear his side of the story before we can make our argument, Lils. You know that."

"I know, but my temper gets in the way of my better judgment sometimes. It's rather annoying."

"I know, babe, but it has to be done." Mina sighed as she relaxed fully into her chair. "I'm not having any more kids."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Two reasons. One, I have one of each. That's all I ever wanted. Two, I can't deal with being pregnant. Sod Sirius and his ideas of having a big family. I'm done." Mina said.

Lily laughed. "James doesn't want to risk me having any complications with my next one. I lost a lot of blood with Harry and it freaked him out. I don't think he's forgotten the charm in months."

Mina snorted. "I can't even have sex right now. Too soon after having given birth."

They looked up as Allison walked through the door to the room, Malkia in hand.

"What's good, wolfgirl?" Mina asked.

"That bloody full moon is coming up in three days and I'm in hell." Allison told her, placing the girl in the crib in the living room. "And bloody Remus wont touch me because this is when he's the most potent and he doesn't want me to get pregnant again so soon after the twins and bla bla bla. I just want to get shagged."

Mina and Lily laughed as Allison sat down and Missy brought her a glass of wine as well.

"So, Ladies, what are we to do now that the little ones are a sleep and we have nothing to do?" Lily asked.

"Sleep." Mina murmured, laying down across the sofa she was on.

"Agreed." Allison said. "Remus has Cruz with him and the boys. I'm good."

Lily laughed at her friends. "Why am I the only one with energy? I have a one year old."

"I have a just under five year old and a new born. Shut the hell up." Mina snapped.

"And I have a couple of one month old werewolf pups." Allison said. "What she said."

Lily shook her head and grabbed her book, opening to the page she was on. "Fine, take your naps. I'll read."

"Works for me." Mina said. "One day we're going to leave you here with all five kids on your own. Then where will you be?"

Lily shook her head with a laugh as her friends drifted off to sleep.

Mina came fully awake quickly, her head swiveling around to assess the room. "Lily?"

"In here, darling." Lily said, walking out of the kitchen, smiling at her. "Another nightmare?"

Mina shook her head. "No. No, I usually wake up like that when I pass out on the couch or something."

Lily eyed her skeptically. "If you say so."

Mina nodded. She looked over at Allison to find her sleeping peacefully. Mina rose from her spot and stretched, moving to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. She passed a house elf and turned to the fridge in search of a slice of chocolate cake from three days ago.

She turned around and jumped seeing Remus standing behind her, a strained look on his face. "How goes it, Moony?" She asked, moving towards the table.

"There's a problem." Remus told him. "The guys and I were out with Cruz today, right? I found something I think you should see."

Mina pulled the book Remus produced towards her, her eyes riveted to the page Remus pointed out.

_**DREAM SEERS**_

_Dream Seers are among the most obscurely gifted witches and wizards in the known universe. They never know when these visions will occur, and often have no idea what they mean. There are however reported cases of Dream Seers that know exactly who their visions pertain to. The individuals staring in the visions are often people close to the Seer's heart, be they family, close friends, and especially children. The visions come during the Seer's deep sleep, when they are either contented or relaxed before they finally drift off. These visions are often of great tragedy …_

"Remus, I already know all of this stuff." Mina told him, taking a bite out of her cake.

"Read the last paragraph, Mi." Remus told her.

Mina sighed and leaned over, looking over the information she already knew. She froze when she found what Remus was talking about.

_Though vary similar to their cousins, Prophetic Seers, Dream Seers have one major difference: The ability to change the course of their visions. It has often been proven that the decisions made by the Seer based on the vision is directly related to the event of the vision. Often times it is because these Seers make these decisions that their visions come true. Prophetic Seers have no choice but to allow their visions and prophecies to come to life. Dream Seers' visions come to pass based on decisions made by that Seer._

"Do you mean to tell me that it's very possible that my choice to save Lily and James is the reason Volders tried to kill them?" Mina asked.

Remus shook his head. "No, I think that your decision to save them is the reason that Dumbledore is so adamant that Harry got to the Muggles. Think about it, Mi. Knowing what you know, what would have happened to Harry if Lily and James had died?"

"Sirius would have gone to prison." Mina said, giving Remus a 'where are you going with this' look.

"Exactly. Sirius would be in prison, you would be too busy with the new baby, and Ali and I couldn't take him. Where does that leave him?"

"Peter." Mina said.

Remus shook his head. "You and I both know that Sirius would have hunted Peter down before the Aurors caught up with him."

Mina nodded. "That leaves the Dursleys. Dumbledore is giving us all this heart ache because he thinks that, since Harry would have gone to the Dursleys if I weren't a seer, that we should send him anyway, just to keep the timelines the same?"

Remus nodded. "Its as plausible an excuse as any."

Mina sighed. "That has got to be the stupidest excuse I've ever heard.

Remus nodded his agreement. "These are the facts, though, Mi."

Mina shook her head. "No, they're not. These are assumptions. Look, Lils and James have a meeting scheduled with Dumbledore tomorrow. I'm watching the kids while Sirius is at work. You and Ali come on over and we'll wait around and go nuts together. After that, we'll have our answers and can plan from there."

Remus nodded. "Alright, Mi, but I still think I'm on the nose with this one."

Mina sighed and closed the book. "Hide this. I mean it. Now, go wake your wife and get her off my couch."

Remus nodded, gave her that infamous Marauder's smirk, and vanished around the door.

Mina sighed as she fell back in her chair. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Lily came through the fireplace of the Headmaster's office. James was already standing there with the Headmaster, waiting for her. James had gone ahead while she dropped Harry off at Mina's.

"Lily, I'm glad to see you could make it." Dumbledore said, his voice grave. "Please, have a seat."

Lily nodded and took her seat. "I don't want to beat around the bush, Headmaster. I want to know why you want to take our son from us and put him with my sister."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand your reluctance in this matter, Lily, but you must understand mine. Mina's interference with Voldemort's attack changed several things from the true timeline."

James growled. "What are you talking about?"

"It is all supposition, but it makes sense if you really think about it. If Mina had not interfered with Voldemort's attack, pulling you both out of harm's way, what do you think would have happened to your friends and family?"

Lily made the realization first and gasped. "No. I don't care what happens, I'm not giving up my son just because you would have sent him to her in the first place, Albus, I don't care."

James finally caught on. "You mean to tell me that because of the fact that Sirius would have ended up in prison and Mina would have had two kids already, you would have sent my son to the Dursleys?" He was pissed now. "You didn't think the dolls would work, did you?"

Dumbledore sighed. "They were still experimental, James. I had no way of knowing if you would come out of the attack alive. I had to make contingency plans. Things would not have ended well for the Marauders, had the two of you been killed. Please understand, it would have been what I thought was best for Harry."

Lily rose from her seat. "I don't care, Albus. I'm not sending my son to my sister while I'm alive and well. Harry is going to end up like every child his age should. Happy, loved, and cared for by his parents. I'm sorry its come down to this, but I won't go along with this. It's ridiculous to even ask this of us."

Dumbledore nodded. "I can see that now. I'm sorry."

James took Lily's hand and they turned towards the fire place. "We'll be seeing you around, Albus. Good-bye."

Dumbledore nodded and they left, sliding through the fire effortlessly.

A/n: There you have it. Everything is on the table. What happens next, I wonder? I'm open to ideas. Trust me, writers block is killing me. Just send me a review. You all know how much I love them.

On top of all of that, my computer has decided to die on me. I had to steal my brother's. He's not happy, in the least. It's a massive headache, so bare with me. You've all been great. Just hang in there a little longer. I'm wrapping this one up soon.

REVIEWS

XlinzX: What can i say? I love ya, darlin'. Just keep reading and you learn all about it.

kt. potter93: Glad you liked it. I was going for fluffy so that i could get to the not so great stuff.

crazyanimallvr93: (what's up with you people and 93 ... Whatever) You know i love you, babe. you definitely hold the title. I'm not telling you anything. You'll just have to read and find out, just like everyone else.

THANKS TO

just4fun0890  
shann. roxx  
bleedingcrimson  
deelite  
treehillgirl1  
MissCharstar  
Xxxanime'addictxxX  
PRloverNickMadison  
queenj12

Thanks to the lot of you for adding me to your favorite story or story alert listings. I appreciate it.

and due to a very unfortunate mix up in my emails, I can't tell you who added me to their favortie authors and author alerts list. sorry.

And now, i just have one thing to say: While i apperciate you all adding me to your lists, i like reviews even better. The reviews give me a better understand of where I need to go with my story, and what i need to clarify. So, i could give a crap less about whether or not you add me to your lists. That's completely up to you. but i would really like to hear from new reviewers. Much love to my regulars, but new names are much appericiated. This is not meant against any of you that do review regularly, because you know i love you all. Crazyanimallvr93 holds a special place in my heart because they've reviewed for (if i remember correctly) ever chapter i've posted for this story.

That said, let me know what you think. They've reformatted the review button, so it's really easy to find!!! Hit the green button and sound off!!!

thank you  
See you all next time on Sirius' Obsession.

leggy freak003


	31. The Trials of Life

A/n: Just read the one at the bottom. All will be explained.

D/c: These stupid things are irritating but necessary. I own NOTHING relating to the world of Harry Potter. I merely use it for my own twisted little fantasies. Mina, The kids (minus Harry) and Allison are mine. So is the plot. Hope you enjoy the read.

Chapter 31: Peter's Trial

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK (only cause the converter is being irritating)**

Mina smirked as they made their way through the Ministry of Magic to the Department of Mysteries for Peter's trial before the Wizenagamot. Sirius held Destiny on his hip and held Mina's hand in his. She was holding Zain against her chest. James and Lily were beside them with Harry in his mother's arms. Remus and Alison were on the other side, each holding one of the twins.

They entered the court room and were greeted with the Minister of Magic himself.

He smiled. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Black, and Lupin. A pleasure to meet you all." He said, shaking hands with the men. "You're the ones responsible for the capture of this little traitor."

Sirius shook his head. "Mina is. Peter was once our friend."

James nodded his agreement. "It's hard to believe, but the bastard betrayed us."

The Minister nodded. "Yes, he's betrayed us all. Mr. Potter, you and your lovely wife will need to testify that he was your Secret Keeper."

James nodded. "Of course."

They took their seats in the benches behind the singular chair in the center and waited. All of the children were silent. Destiny, especially, was watching with rapped attention as the Wizenegamot walked into the room and took their seats. Fudge took his seat in the very center and motioned for the Aurors at the door to bring in the Prisoner.

Peter was placed in the chair in the center of the room and strapped down.

James snorted.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"They usually use Dementors to bring in the prisoner." James told them. "because they don't want them to pose a flight risk. The powers of the Dementors keeps them subdued."

Sirius turned to look at James. "I keep forgetting you weren't here for the Malfoy trials." He said, smirking. "My dear cousin pitched a royal fit when they brought Lucius in with Dementors because Draco started screaming his head off. She said something about them being a detriment to the health of her child so the Minister put down the order that if children are present at the trials then they aren't allowed to used Dementors to transport the prisoner."

James cocked an eyebrow at his best friend. It really irritated him that he had been on assignment for the Malfoy trials. He and Sirius had been the ones to bring in Lucius Malfoy. What irritated him more than that was that the bastard had gotten off.

Mina focused her eyes on the rat before her. There was something different about him. Something …. Darker.

The trial started and Fudge went through the formalities before he turned to them. "Mr. Potter, you say that this man was your true Secret Keeper."

James stood with a nod. "We switched a couple of months after going into hiding. Our thought was that we would be safer with Peter Pettigrew because everyone knew that Sirius Black was my best friend and would be the obvious choice. We had no idea at the time that Peter was working for Lord Voldemort."

Fudge nodded with a slight wince at the name. The scars that monster had produced ran deep in the collective psyche of the Wizarding World. Only the true resistors were able to say his name with confidence and no fear.

Fudge turned his eyes to Mina. "You were the one that found him on the scene of the attack?"

Mina nodded, passing her son to Sirius. "I was. As all of you are aware, I'm sure, I am an animagus, having registered shortly after I graduated Hogwarts." She got shocked looks from all of the Marauders. "When I saw what happened and went to investigate, I transformed to get a better sense of what happened. I caught a familiar scent on the air laced with fear and malice. I found Pettigrew cowering in rat form among the rubble of my friend's former residence."

Peter's eyes turned to her laced with rage. Fudge turned to the rest of the congregation. He passed sentence. "Peter Pettigrew, for treason in the form of serving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, attempted murder of the Potters, and for being an Illegal Animagus, you are hereby sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban Prison under the guard of the Dementors and Anti-Transformation wards."

Peter's face contorted in rage as his eyes landed on Mina one last time. "You're going to get yours one of these days, you stupid little mudblood whore. Sirius is going to smarten up one of these days, and you'll find out the hard way. What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that."

Mina gave him a cold smirk and a dead stare. "You seem to be suffering under the delusions that you're in the right, Peter. Well guess what. You're not. You're going straight into the bowels of hell, where not even the lowest of the low will hide. I hope you rot there, Peter." She leaned forward on the rails and gave her a Cheshire Cat grin, her eyes holding no emotion. Peter visibly shivered. "You'll feed the dementors for a long time, and they'll relish in your screams of anguish. You'll soon learn that the humiliation you suffered in Hogwarts was nothing compared to what you'll suffer when you walk into that cell and the dementors are set lose on you."

Mina sat back down and crossed her legs, her face changing instantly as she took her son from her husband.

Peter, for one instant, looked like the scared kid they once remembered. "James, Sirius, Remus, you can't let them do this to me. I was your friend."

Sirius smirked at him. "I don't recall having a traitor as a friend, do you guys?" he asked the other Marauders.

They shook their heads.

Peter roared as the Aurors came to take him away at Fudge's order. "It's all those birds' fault. If they had never come into the picture, things would have been different." He screams were cut off by the closing of the door, blanketing the hall in silence.

All eyes fell on Mina, Lily, and Allison. They all looked completely indifferent as they all rose with their families to exit the room. Fudge met up with them outside. He looked slightly nervous as he did.

"I'm terribly sorry about that." He said. "We should have put a silencing charm on him before passing sentence."

Sirius smirked at him. "It doesn't matter, Minister. He's right. If the girls hadn't come into the picture, things would have been different. Who knows. Things didn't go that way, though. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have places to go and things to do."

Fudge nodded. "Of course."

Sirius smirked as he and Mina led the others out. Fudge would never screw with anyone with the last name Black, besides the fact that he was also scared of the Potter name.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

Mina stood in the middle of the Lupin home, a smile on her face. "You guys don't know how much it means to me that you're letting me satisfy my curiosity."

Allison smiled at her, though it came out as more of a grimace. "Just know that we won't test the kids."

Remus nodded his agreement as the beginning stages of the transformation began. "We talked and made the decision. They're only going to be a quarter, Mi, and we don't want to risk it. We're doing this now because we want to be sure that we know our own kids are going to be safe when they're older. Its better to test with you, who's an Animagus, than with our kids, who aren't."

Mina nodded. "I agree with you whole heartedly, Moony. You know that."

"That's not to say, however, that if the kids want to, of their own will when they're older and have completed the Animagus Transformation, that we won't let them to find out." Allison added with a smile. "But only if they want to."

"Of course." Mina said. All eyes shifted to the window as the moonlight burst through the clouds. "Showtime."

Mina watched as her friends contorted and changed without so much as a whimper. They were both so used to the transformation that they no longer felt the pain the extreme they did in school.

Mina watched as the great brown wolf that stood before her rose to his full height, watching her intently. Mina had no intention of tempting fate by sticking her hand out but the little white female next to him whimpered and he backed down. They didn't go into the enraged blood lust that werewolves did when confronted with a human. Her gene was keeping her safe. The fact that she was the pup of a werewolf kept her safe.

The white female walked over to her and nuzzled her pushing her towards the bed that they had made for the wolves. She walked over as she was being directed and the white female lay down, nudging Mina to lay down with her. Well that was unusual. She lay down with Allison's wolf and Remus' wolf, Moony, curled up behind her, resting his massive head on Allison's neck. They both fell asleep.

Mina refused to fall asleep, but she didn't move, not knowing what the consequences would be. These wolves considered her a pup of their pack. Interesting

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

July 24, 1988 – Six years later

"MUM!" Came a screeching voice from the upper levels of the house.

"She ran away." Mina muttered under her breath as she stood to find out what Destiny was screaming about this time. There were days that she swore that child was part banshee. "What, Des?"

"Zain was in my room again!" Destiny screamed as she came running into Mina's study. Mina had become a children' story writer in the interceding six years. She was quite successful.

"Des, we've been over this. He's six, he's in everyone's room." Mina told her with a bored voice. Of course she would constantly bitch. She was eleven years old, almost twelve, and getting ready to start Hogwarts. It was times like this she regretted having her kids so far apart.

"Yeah, well he needs to stay out of mine." Destiny snapped. "He got cocoa butter all over my dresses."

Mina sighed. "Fine, I'll deal with it. Take them down to Anka and have her clean them up." Mina rested her head on her desk once her daughter had left the room. She wished Missy were still with her. The house hadn't run as smoothly since Missy passed the year before of old age.

Sirius walked in and frowned, seeing his wife so tense. He walked up and started working the knots out of her shoulders. She moaned with a smile. "Sirius, you are a god among men." She told him.

"I know that." Sirius said. "It's you who needs reminded of that fact every once in a while."

Mina laughed. She couldn't help it. Sirius just brought her joy when her stress was getting to her. It was always simple gestures. For the last twelve years he'd been her light in the dark. "Deal with your son."

"What has he done now?" Sirius asked.

"Tormenting his sister again. I swear, Sirius, if he doesn't straighten up and save it for Hogwarts I'm going to string him up by his thumbs and not let him out until his letter comes in." Mina told her husband.

"He's still got a few years, Mi. All of the kids are insanely jealous of Destiny. She's going to Hogwarts now. The place of Marauder Legend. She'll finally get to see what it's like." Sirius said, kissing her shoulder. "I know what its like."

Mina sighed. The downsides to growing up an only child. Sirius was the only one with any sibling experience. He was the expert.

"So what do we do?" Mina asked him.

"There's nothing you can do." Sirius said. "In five years, when they're all old enough, they'll go too. You just have to be patient with them."

Mina nodded and rose from her seat. Sirius pulled her into a deep kiss before letting her go. "Deal with your son." Mina repeated, winking at him. "At least get him to lay off. She's going to drive me up a while, and then it'll be her in the closet."

Sirius laughed as Mina walked out into the living area where Lily was sitting with Harry in her lap. Mina leaned over and kissed her godson on the head as she turned to Lily and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What are we learning today?"

"Writing." Harry said proudly. "I can already do the letters and my name!"

"Rock on, Junior." Mina said, smiling.

"Is Destiny alright?" Lily asked.

Mina nodded. "Yeah, just Zain the Pain, at it again."

Lily laughed. "I'm so glad my son didn't get a fraction of the prankster streak his father has."

Mina snorted as she fell into her chair. "I wish mine hadn't. Some days, I swear I …." She stopped mid sentence and shook her head. "Anyway, I was thinking about hitting Diagon Alley this week, us and the kids. Two birds, one stone."

Lily nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I need to get more ingredients for a few of my potions anyway."

Mina nodded. "Alright then, I'll let Ali know."

Lily nodded and went back to what she was doing with Harry.

Life was blissful. Things couldn't be more perfect, Mina thought, even with the stress of having kids.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK **

A/n: OMJ!!! She updates!!!!

Yes, I know, it's been forever. This would have been up a week ago if I hadn't gotten a virus on my computer and lost the file cause I had to restore it to factory settings. Irritating. So I just finally managed to get some time between classes to rewrite the chapter AGAIN.

So,

**REVIEWS**

AnimalLover247: Glad you think so, here's that update you so politely asked for.

kt. Potter93: Glad you think so. I didn't understand it, either, and i wrote it. Completely off the top of my head. *is proud*

Naflower05: here ya go.

XlinzX: i was having the same problem. Figure that one out. lolz. and Dumbledore is already crazy, of course he would challenge a redhead over her kid. (no offense to the redheaded readers) lolz

To those of you who've added me to your alerts lists, i'm sorry to say that i'm still trying to sort my emails. I'm only one chapter away from the end and at that point i'm going to post a composite list of everyone who's ever added or reviewed this story, so watch for your name.

I also need to inform everyone that the end is nearer than i expected. The next chapter will be the last for this story. I'm both proud and sad to see the end coming so near. BUT FEAR NOT!!! there is a sequel in the works. I'm quite excited about it. I haven't quite worked all of the bugs out, but it'll be more centric to Harry (of course) and his friends and 'siblings' (the other Marauder Children). I want to say that I've enjoyed all of this imensely. Thanks so much to all of you who have followed me from the beginning.

Until next time

leggy freak003


	32. An End and a Beginning

A/n: *sniff* This is the last chapter of this story. I'm quite proud of myself. I hope you all like it. I'll write more at the end, but I had to add this up here.

D/c: *sniff* Anything that's Harry Potter related belongs to JKR, as we all know. Mina, Destiny, Allison, Cruz, Malkia, and the Plot, all belong to me. They all come from the deep recesses of my mind.

Chapter 32: An End and a New Beginning.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

September 1, 1989

Destiny smiled at her father as they stepped into the terminal at Kings Cross Station. She held his hand tight as they walked through the throngs of Muggles. She was eleven years old. She was starting her first year at Hogwarts. She was in complete shock that she was finally there. She smiled over at her mother who was carrying her brother on her back. Zain was still too young to go. He was only six and had to wait five years before I could start.

She grinned to herself at the thought. Five years without her little brother going through her things and bugging her. She finally got to see the place where Daddy, Prongs, and Moony set all of their stories.

She couldn't wait. She was going to be the best girl Marauder ever.

Mina smiled as she led her family through the terminal. Sirius was frowning again. He'd been doing that a lot frequently. It had just hit him that Destiny was eleven years old and going off to Hogwarts. To be honest, Mina was thrilled.

They stepped through the barrier and onto the Platform like they did it every day. Destiny was looking around in pure amazement. She gasped when she saw all of the kids and the sheer size of the Hogwarts express.

She looked around and found a familiar crop of red hair. "Sirius, look, the Weasleys are here." She said, motioning. "Shall we?"

Sirius smiled at her and nodded. "Why not? It'll give Dezzy someone that she knows to go with. I think they've got another one that starts this year as well."

Destiny gave them confused looks. "Fred and George start with me this year, Mum. Percy and Charlie are a lot older than us and they go, too. I thought you knew that."

Mina laughed. "We do, Honey." She led them over. "Arthur, how are you?" She asked as they approached.

"Mina, Sirius!" Arthur Weasley called jovially. "What are you doing here?"

"Destiny." Sirius said, motioning with the hand that held his daughter's tightly.

Arthur nodded. "Good on you." He smiled down at Destiny. "Are you excited?"

Destiny nodded. "I can't wait. The stories Dad tells are so amazing that I can hardly contain it."

A young boy, a little older than Destiny, snorted. "That's wrong, Destiny. We're going to learn and make friends, not cause trouble." His name was Percy Weasley and he was a third year in Hogwarts.

"Speak for yourself." Destiny snapped at him. "I'm the daughter of a Marauder. It's in my blood to cause trouble." She grinned up at Sirius who smiled proudly at her. The youngest two boys, Fred and George Weasley, were smiling as well.

Sirius was thrilled to hear her say that. She hadn't hit the 'you're not my read dad' stage, yet, and he was hoping that she never would. She was fully aware of Cedric, Amos, and Penny Diggory. He only hoped that there were no problems. She was first year student. A lot of things could happen.

He looked around the platform while Mina chattered with the Weasley Patriarch. He was more interested in where Destiny's father was. Cedric started some time soon, though he wasn't sure on the exact year.

Arthur noted his concerned expression. "Last year, Sirius. He's a second year, so I don't think you'll be having much trouble with him." He looked over at Mina. "Isn't he Destiny's age, though?"

Mina nodded. "Yes, that's right. Amos Diggory Made a plea with the Governors for him to go in early, though, because of his birthday being so close to the cut-off date. Personally, I think he paid them off."

Sirius nodded. "You know how I am, Mi."

Mina nodded. "It'll be fine, Padfoot. I've spoken with Dumbledore and Minerva. The person you should be worried about is her Potions Professor."

Sirius stared at her. "Sluggy isn't going to do anything."

"Didn't you year?" Charlie asked. He was a strapping 15 years old and starting his fifth year at Hogwarts. "Professor Slughorn retired years ago. We've got some bloke called Severus Snape now."

Sirius paled and stared at Mina. "Snivellus is teaching Potions?"

Mina nodded. "Unfortunately. Like I said, I've spoken with Dumbledore and Minerva. Nothing is going to happen, Sirius."

Destiny stared at her mother as well. "Snivellus? Isn't that the guy that Dad and Prongs always picked on?"

Mina snorted and knelt down in front of her daughter after passing a sleeping Zain to his father. "Destiny, you have to listen to me very carefully, alright? Whatever you do, do NOT mention the Marauders to your Potions instructor. He's already going to hate you because of your last name. The last thing we need is you doing anything to provoke his ire at past memories. I want you to hold off on the pranks this year. At least until your third year, if at all possible. And for the love of Merlin, do NOT call him Snivellus. At all. That name is for home use only. You do not want to know what he'll do to you if you, his student, calls him that. You are to call him ONLY Professor Snape. Is that understood?"

Destiny nodded. "Yes, Mummy."

Mina smiled and checked her watch. "That's my good girl. Now, get on that train and have a good term. We'll see you right back here at Christmas."

Destiny nodded vigorously, discovering that her father had already levitated her trunk into a compartment. "I will, Mum. I love you."

"I love you too, Des. Behave and have fun." Mina called as Destiny followed Percy, Fred, George, and Charlie onto the train. She leaned out her compartment window and waved, blowing a kiss to her parents and now awake brother.

"I love you, Zain!" Destiny called. "I'll send you all kinds of goodies."

Zain giggled and waved through his tears.

Destiny sat back in her seat and leaned against Charlie's shoulder. He was like a big brother to her. She loved all of the Weasleys. "I'm already homesick."

Percy and Charlie laughed. "Don't be, little sister." Charlie told her. "We'll make sure you have loads of fun while you're here. Besides, it'll be Christmas before you know it. I'll even get the goodies for you to send back from Hogsmead for you."

"You're awesome, Charlie." Destiny told him. She looked over at Fred and George. "We're going to have a lot of fun the next seven years, aren't we?"

Fred and George gave her their patented 'Who, us?' Look. Their mischievous grins ruined it's effect though. "We wouldn't think of doing something so reckless to our education." Fred said.

Charlie laughed. "Translation: yes."

They all laughed as the train rumbled down the tracks to their new home.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

Night fell and Destiny kicked all three boys out of the compartment to get changed into her robes before giving them the same courtesy. She sat back down in her seat with a smile. "So what's the Sorting going to be like? Daddy keeps telling me things that couldn't possibly be true and Mummy just smiles and shakes her head."

Charlie shrugged. "It's kinda tradition not to know, Des. Besides, it's part of the fun of the opening feast. I will tell you that you're going to meet a really tall, big, hairy man that's going to call you over and separate you from the rest of us. He's only going to take first years."

Destiny sighed and shared a look with Fred and George. They'd been trying to get it out of everyone since they'd gotten their letters. No one would let up. The younger kids had tried to help in the endeavor, but it always failed.

They were led off of the train and Destiny saw the man that Charlie was talking about.

"Firs' years, this way." He called, swinging his lantern. "Firs' years."

Fred and George each took one of Destiny's hands as they made their way over to the large man.

"Me name's Hagrid." He told them. "This way to the boats."

"Boats?" Destiny asked. "Why are we taking boats?"

"Tradition." Hagrid said, smiling at her. "Don' worry. Nothin'll happen to yeh."

Destiny nodded but planted herself firmly between the Weasley Twins as they settled in, four to a boat. The other boy in their boat was a dark skinned lad named Lee Jordan. The four of them hit it straight off.

"I don't think I've ever met a girl that's into trouble like you." Lee said, smiling at her. "Merlin knows me mum would have a fit over you. She doesn't care for my antics so much and she's real old fashioned."

Destiny grinned at him. "My step-dad was a huge prankster when he was a kid in Hogwarts with his friends. I have a reputation to live up to."

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

They were led to a holding room after they got off the boats by a stern looking woman with spectacles. Destiny was nervous now. What if she didn't get sorted. Daddy and Mummy would be so disappointed, not to mention Moony and Ali, Prongs and Lily. The kids would all laugh at her …

"Des, relax." Fred told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a half hug. "You're a pureblood, you'll be in for sure."

Destiny gave him a skeptical look. "But Mummy was the daughter of a squib."

George shook his head. "You'll be fine, Des. You've shown magic before. Quit acting like a muggle-born."

Destiny smiled at him. The stern looking woman was back, Professor McGonagall. She led them into the Great Hall and up to a stool that held nothing but a tattered old hat. She saw Percy and Charlie smiling and waving at her and the Twins.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall said, her eagle eyes on all of them.

She went through the list alphabetically. Destiny jumped when her name was called. Fred and George nodded encouragingly. Destiny walked forward on shaky legs and sat down on the stool. The hat went over her head and covered her eyes.

She jumped again when the hat began talking in her ear. "Well, this is a wonderful surprise." It said. "Hmm, an amazing mind. Quick of the wit, and bright to boot. Ah, your mother, yes, she was difficult to place, as was your father, of course, but like them, there is only one true home for you. Gryffindor." Destiny waited until the hat was removed from her head before racing off to sit next to Charlie with a huge grin on her face.

She was safe and in Gryffindor, where she always knew that she belonged. She looked up and scanned the teacher's table. She saw Professor Dumbledore, a prominent figure in her younger childhood. He smiled at her and gave her a slight wave. She also saw a pale, greasy-black-haired teacher that had figured in so many of her old bedtime stories. Professor Snape, She reminded herself. The last thing she needed was trouble from him right from the off. The fact that her last name was Black alone would incite his ire, according to her mother. Fred and George sat down next to her and smiled at her.

"It's gonna be a fun seven years." Fred said.

"I must concur, Fred." George smiled.

"We're going to raise a lot of Hell, aren't we?" Destiny asked, grinning with them.

"Of course we are." Fred and George answered together.

"You have a reputation to uphold." George explained.

"And we have records to break." Fred added.

"And we really can't let the good name of the Marauders go down," George continued.

"Now, can we?" Fred finished.

Destiny laughed and nodded. "I agree whole heartedly. First things first, though. The map."

Fred and George gave grave nods. "Of course, fair Destiny." Fred said, smiling at her.

"Lets wait a bit, and see what kind of magic we'll learn, first." George suggested. "We have all year to get it."

Destiny nodded. "But remember that we have to get past the caretaker, his cat, and the locked cabinet. As well, I have to be able to take it home over break to show my father and uncles that we have it."

Fred and George nodded in agreement.

When dinner was done, they were led through the halls and into their dorms by their House Prefects.

Destiny went to her trunk with a sigh. She pulled out her pajamas and found a note tucked into the pocket of her usual sweatshirt.

_Dezzy,_

_I know by now you're probably homesick. We thought that this might cheer you up. Check the bottom of your trunk for something special to remind you of home. _

_Much love._

_The Marauder Family._

_P.s: Always be up to no good._

Destiny smiled and tucked the letter into her side table drawer. She dug through her trunk a little bit and found a framed picture and a stuffed dog tucked into her socks. She smiled and walked back to the bedside table and set up the picture. It was all of her family, waving and smirking, poking and prodding at each other. She was there as well, laughing with Harry and Prongs before she'd run over and hug her Daddy. She changed into her pajamas and curled up in her bed, smiling at the picture and hugging the stuffed dog, that smelled like her daddy, tight to her chest.

She would be just fine here.

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

A/n: I seriously think I'm going to cry. I'm officially done with this story. Not the plot line of course, cause that would be cruel, but definitely this 'book' of it. I'm quite proud of myself. This is the first story I've ever finished.

I know some of you are going to start pitching royal fits about timelines not adding up. I KNOW!!!!! I was doing some research to do this chapter right and realized that my timing was off on this by quite a bit. I tried to tweak it right to get it to work in whatever way possible, but I don't know. Just know that everything is going to be correct from here on out, if I can help it, so please, don't send me a review telling me 'hey, you messed up the timeline.'

And now, for one last huge Thank You to every one who's ever read, reviewed, or added this story.

**Favorite Stories**

Xxxanime'addictxxX  
XxBlood-Red-AnglexX  
XlinzX  
xgirxmaggotx  
wolfie witch  
WhErE. tHe. MoOn. GlOwS  
Torikia  
whysosiriusblack45  
Squidster  
Soul Of Doom  
snorri7  
snake-charmer68  
smithchickx13  
Sirius-Baby  
Sheyanne Blaine  
Salya-chan  
queen-of-troy  
Phoebe-Philips  
nikkiMac20  
mysterious-writer.x.x.  
Moviegirl1616  
MoonlitSorrows  
mistinthenight  
MissCharstar  
lyubov. ruf  
luna194  
Lovegood16  
Lionpawheart  
Lady Isabelle Black  
Kamikage Ryuu  
kaleidoscopicepic  
Jakes Angel  
Holy Star  
Hakujou Enputi-shigai  
Gaia v  
Expectance  
Em131313  
dusty101  
deelite  
Dark Rose 1559  
crazyanimallvr93  
cocogirl198  
ChaosHasCome  
calh  
bone perfection  
Bels2  
badbrunette412  
.blanchey

**Story Alerts**

.blanchey  
xxxsophiexxx  
XxBlood-Red-AnglexX  
XlinzX  
wolfie witch  
Xx-Twilght-lover-xX  
UniquePopsicles  
The Soul Sister  
texaskid  
tear-of-the-night  
Sirius-Baby  
SinisterSocks16  
Sheyanne Blaine  
Seth's Imprint  
Ruby Chubb  
queen-of-troy  
Phoebe-Philips  
PetiteDiable  
orange-peaches  
nikkiMac20  
NarcissaVenus  
Naflower05  
Moviegirl1616  
luna194  
Lovegood16  
Lady Isabelle Black  
kt. potter93  
Kawi  
kat183  
just4fun0890  
Jessibaybeh  
Jcook169  
Jaklyn-The-Pixie  
isabelle896  
Friar Freaking Lawrence  
EmrieRose  
EdwardCullenDuh  
crazyanimallvr93  
cocogirl198  
cheeseandme  
BrokenDestiny  
bRaTsKi  
bleedingcrimson  
bone perfection  
badbrunette412  
AnimalLover247  
amrawo  
alisawesome508  
120307452

**Reviewers**

_Kt. Potter93_ & _Naflower_: :P of course there's going to be a sequel. Did you really think I was going to end the story like this and NOT add a sequel? You're nuts. Seriously, ya'll, I've been talking about a sequel for a few chapters now.

Other Notes

Okay, so I have to give a huge shout out to Crazyanimallvr93, Kaleidescopic, Sirius Baby, XlinzX, Naflower, and Kt . Potter93, cause without you guys, I'd've never found the motivation to actually write this story. Seriously, it was the frequency of your reviews that really made me want to post a chapter and I hope to see you all in the sequel.

I also want to thank anyone else who ever reviewed. I love hearing from my readers, and seeing reviews like you all gave me was the best way for me to start the day with the prospect of school ahead of me. Seeing reviews always put me in a good mood and I love you all for it.

Thanks to everyone on the above lists, because while I'd've loved to hear from you, and some of you I did, I still like seeing my story added to lists as well.

It's been a long two years (OMG! Two years!!!) since this story was started and since then I've become a better writer. I thank all of you who stuck with me that long, even through long bouts of not updating (my bunnies like to take vacations).

Unfortunately, I must say that this is the end. I hope to get the sequel up quickly so we can start that adventure together as well, so keep an eye out. I'll post a note letting you know when I post the sequel, I promise.

Until then, I bid you all a very fond Adieu.

Leggy freak003

Peace Out!!!!!


	33. Author's Note: My Curiosity

Okay, guys. I know it's been a while and I know that none of you expected to see something go up on this story ever again, but as you can see, this is an author's note. So, here's the deal. I've just reread this story. And then I decided either the plot was on something, or it has ADD and needs to be on something.

Seriously, this story doesn't know what it wants to be. Romance, action/adventure. Humor. I'm not even quite sure what I was thinking with some of those plot twists. Some of them work, others are just plain silly, and some of them needed to be more drawn out, expanded on, and more detailed.

So, here's the deal: I'm thinking about rewriting/revising this story. The thing is, so many of you have been with me since the early days of this story, so I want to know what you think. Do you think I should revise, rewrite, or leave it alone?

Let me know what you think in either a PM or a review. Like I said, I want your opinions.

Leggy Freak003


End file.
